Harry Potter and The Veil of Darkness
by max-wiseacre
Summary: As Harry's sixth year starts he finds himself becoming more powerful. He must learn new skills and battle old enemies as the Second War continues and Voldemort strikes. Can he find the strength to defend what is most important to him?
1. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

Disclaimer: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling and are being used without permission. No attempt has been made to copyright this work. This novel is purely for the entertainment of the author and readers and is not being used for profit of any sort.   
  


**CHAPTER ONE**   
  
Parting is such sweet sorrow

  
  
In number four, Privet Drive, a raven-haired young man hurriedly gathered his things.   
  
Harry was leaving Privet Drive to join the Weasley family for the final week of his summer holidays. He was arranging the last of his possessions. He was nearly done with packing his quidditch supplies when he realized he felt different than he had in quite some time.   
  
Realization slowly dawned on him.   
  
He was happy.   
  
For most normal 16 year olds, happiness isn't really an odd occurance. But Harry Potter was no normal 16 year old. He had faced death, destruction, betrayal and loss. His bright green eyes had seen more sorrow in the past 5 years than any person of any age should ever have to endure.   
  
But now he was leaving the one place that he despised more than any other, and he found that for the first time in days he was smiling. In just an hour or so he would be hanging out with Ron again, they might even be able to get a quick game of quidditch in before lunch.   
  
Harry was contemplating the implications of the fact that the promise of seeing Ron Weasley again made him break out into smiles when a thundering voice broke him out of his thoughts. "POTTER!!" the voice boomed. "It's time to leave! Let's get this over with."   
  
Vernon Dursley had had a miserable 6 weeks. After having been threatened by several of those oddball magic folk before taking Harry back, he found that he had to be very careful about his treatment of Harry. Imagine, having to walk on eggshells around that...boy...in his own home no less!! To do otherwise though risked having more of those riffraff show up at his doorstep (or worse, in his fireplace), and he would not have that again. At least it would be over soon.   
  
"I'll be there when I'm ready!" Harry replied in an almost equally loud voice. During the summer Harry's voice had finally stopped breaking at embarrasing times. Although he couldn't match Uncle Vernon's baritone yell, he could get a lot more volume than he used to. He could also put a lot more seriousness in his tone, something that wasn't altogether due to puberty.   
  
Having shut Uncle Vernon up for at least a few minutes, Harry looked around and assessed his packing situation. He had received more than he expected in birthday presents that year, and he was wondering how he was going to take it all with him. Mad-Eye Moody had given him a new Foe Glass ("In case that cousin of yours tries something"), Hermione had sent Harry a new book on protection spells for post owls. "That will come in handy" Harry thought.   
  
The best, and worst, gift that Harry received that summer was from Lupin. It was a photo album of wizard pictures, all of Sirius Black. Remus had written notes underneath each picture describing when and where the picture was taken. Harry vividly recalled opening that gift. "You should know who he really was, Harry" said the note that Remus had attached to it. Harry had gone through the album many times but he still wasn't sure how he felt about it. He has happy to see Sirius' face, and even happier to read Remuses descriptions of the man that Harry cared so much for but never got the chance to really know. At the same time though, the pictures brought back that aching sense of loss. He knew Remus had had nothing but the best intentions in giving it to him, but sometimes he really wished that he hadn't bothered.   
  
In addition to the gifts there was the massive pile of letters he had received. He had kept in touch with Moody and Lupin for general not-super-secret-but-still-sensitive-so-be-careful news on the Order of the Phoenix, as well as to make sure that they knew the Dursley's were keeping their promise. The letters he got from them were always vague, but at least they were trying to keep him in the loop. It appeared as though Voldemort was laying low after his defeat at the Ministry of Magic. Harry wondered how long the quiet would last as he ripped up the letters about the Order as Moody had requested.   
  
Harry had been writing Ron and Hermione almost daily (Hedwig was glad for the exercise and didn't show any signs of complaint), and there was an untidy pile of letters from them that he planned on neatly binding in an album later. For now though, they could sit at the bottom of his trunk.   
  
Harry finally decided to arrange his things according to which ones could survive being squashed into the additional suitcase he was going to have to carry with him. Mrs. Weasley's mince pies would still taste the same after being squished a bit, and Hagrid's thick moleskin gloves could certainly survive a little abuse. Dumbledore's phoenix feather quill (an old feather from Fawkes no doubt) would definitely have to be treated with care though. The quill was the best Harry had ever seen. One dip in ink was good for at least 3 full scrolls worth of writing, and he found that his hand never got tired while writing with it. Harry truly did appreciate the extra attention he had gotten that summer and spent quite a lot of time sending thank you notes, but he knew that everyone was trying to help him fill the void that Sirius' death had left. That was a problem he wasn't sure presents could remedy.   
  
After some quick re-arranging, Harry was ready to leave. His momentary lapse back into depression was ended as he reminded himself that he was going to be seeing The Burrow again.   
  
He grabbed his things, tucking Hedwig and her cage under his arm and left Dudley's second bedroom (he had never considered it to be his own, he was just borrowing it).   
  
Harry found Dudley himself sitting in the living room watching television with the same vacant look on his face that he always had these days. His encounter with the Dementors last year had left a lasting impression (Harry was very glad he was able to convince Mad-Eye not to alter his memory of that experience). Dudley was a very different person after having dealt with that particular type of bully.   
  
Uncle Vernon was standing in the entryway, waiting for Harry. "Are we ready now, your highness?"   
  
Harry smiled, noting that his Uncle's tone wasn't nearly as spiteful as it had been in previous years when it was time to hand Harry off to someone else. "Yes", he replied, "let's get going. Later Dud", he said in Dudley's general direction. "Goodbye Aunt Petunia". Aunt Petunia was sitting in the kitchen, keeping her distance.   
  
The Weasleys and the Dursleys had worked out a deal. Vernon would bring Harry to whatever location the Weasleys liked as long as it was far away from his home. They had agreed upon a park on the other side of town, far away from the prying eyes of the Dursley's neighbors. Harry loaded his things into the car, gave one last fleeting look at the house he loved to leave, and then they were off. 


	2. A Home Away From Home

Disclaimer: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling and are being used without permission. No attempt has been made to copyright this work. This novel is purely for the entertainment of the author and readers and is not being used for profit of any sort.   
  


**CHAPTER TWO**   
  
A Home Away from Home

  
  
After about a 45 minute drive (in absolute silence) they arrived at the park. Just beyond the parking lot Harry spotted the lamp post that they had picked for the rendezvous. He wasn't too surprised to see two red-headed figures already standing there waiting for them.   
  
Arthur Weasley seemed to be investigating the properties of the lamp post itself while Ron was leaning against it eating a rather large green apple. Harry had half-expected Ron to be about 7 feet tall by now, but it seemed as though his growth spurts had finally ended as he was pretty much the same old Ron Harry remembered. "Glad to see some things in my life aren't changing.", Harry thought.   
  
Harry got out of the car and gave an enthusiastic wave to Ron who tapped his father and pointed to where Harry and Mr. Dursley had arrived. Ron practically ran over to the car as Harry was pulling his luggage out.   
  
"How's it goin' Harry?" mumbled Ron through half a mouthful of apple.   
  
"Things just got a lot better, Ron." Harry replied with a smile as he handed Hedwig's cage to Ron.   
  
Ron seemed to be amused by that statement. "Well, I'm glad somebody's happy to see me. Hermione's not talking to me much after I sat on Crookshanks a few days ago. She stopped over for a visit and brought that orange furball with her, something about him pining away without her around. Hey don't look at me like that, Harry. I swear it was an accident!" Harry was giving Ron a suspicious look but the smile hadn't left his face.   
  
"I'm surprised Crookshanks didn't rip your backside in half." Harry joked.   
  
"Oh he tried, he tried."   
  
"Hello Mr. Dursley!!" beamed Mr. Weasley. He had quickly rounded on Vernon and was vigorously shaking his ham-like hand.   
  
Mr. Dursley didn't seem to be happy at all. His last memories of the Weasleys involved a lot of magic gone awry.   
  
"Er...doing...just fine...thank you." Mr. Dursley stammered as he retracted his hand.   
  
"Say, that's a very fine car you have there Mr. Dursley," Mr. Weasly continued, not noticing Mr. Dursley's discomfort. "How many horses are in it? They must be an awfully small breed to fit in there."   
  
Ron and Harry had extracted all of Harry's things from the car and had come over to Mr. Weasley and indicated that they were ready to go, saving Vernon from having to reply to that question.   
  
"Well then," Harry said. "I guess we're off. Thanks for the ride Uncle Vernon."   
  
"Right." said Mr. Dursley, suddenly looking very chipper now that he was rid of Harry.   
  
"Was good seeing you again Mr. Dursley." Mr. Weasley said sincerely as he led Ron and Harry off.   
  
Harry didn't spare a glance back as he followed Mr. Weasley and Ron through the park to a set of trash bins in an alley.   
  
"Well then Harry, you know the drill." Mr. Weasley said as they arrived in front of a battered old guitar that Harry guessed was a portkey. "I was able to set this up with the Portkey Office without too much hassle. Amazing how a little bit of name-dropping gets things done."   
  
Harry supposed that now that Voldemort's return was officially accepted by the Ministry, his name had a lot more public favor in the Wizarding World.   
  
"Off we go then." Mr. Weasley encouraged as they all touched the portkey. There was that familiar yet disturbing feeling in the pit of his stomach, and after a bit of disorientation they were outside The Burrow.   
  
The Burrow was just as Harry remembered it, and when he laid eyes on it he felt a sudden surge of emotion.   
  
"Welcome home, Harry." Ron said with a reassuring pat on his shoulder.   
  
Harry was going to say something, then closed his mouth. He couldn't find the words to say what he felt, and he was pretty sure Ron and his father understood anyway.   
  
He was back at The Burrow, the only place other than Hogwarts that felt like home (and since there weren't any Basilisks or Professor Snape's running around, The Burrow might be in the lead in that category). If there was anything that could at least ease the pain of losing Sirius, it was this.   
  


****

  
  
"Harry!! My, you have grown"   
  
Mrs. Weasley had Harry gripped tightly in a hug that left no doubt that she had missed him. He didn't really feel like he had grown much in the past few weeks, but he did notice that Mrs.Weasley's forehead did rest just a little lower than it used to when she got him in a bearhug.   
  
"Fred and George will be by later this evening, dear." she said when she finally released him. "I've finally convinced Bill to spend more time with his sister and he's taken Ginny with him on an expedition for Gringotts. Arthur and I have some business to take care of for the Order so I'm afraid you two will be by yourselves for awhile. Lunch is on the table." Mrs. Weasley then disappeared for a moment as Mr. Weasley grabbed a sandwich from the table. Once Mrs. Weasley returned, they bid Ron and Harry farewell and were off.   
  
All of a sudden Harry was surrounded by something he wasn't used to in the Weasley household: silence. Harry couldn't ever remember The Burrow being this quiet in the daytime, but with just him and Ron there wasn't anyone to make the noise he was accustomed to.   
  
"Well," Ron said, grabbing a sandwich and not seeming to be put off by the sudden silence at all, "now that you're here, I can finally get some Quidditch practice in. Let's go!"   
  
Harry hadn't flown on a broom in weeks and was dying to get some wind in his face. He was more than happy to oblige Ron in helping with his Keeper skills. Harry wasn't the best Chaser, but he always gave Ron a run for his money.   
  
At least, he USED to.   
  
It only took a few shots (all rejected by Ron) for Harry to realize that Ron's keeping skills had vastly improved. "Hey!! When did you get this good?" Harry shouted at Ron as he caught yet another one of Harry's attempts.   
  
"Bill figured out a brilliant way to enchant a scarecrow to mimic a wicked Chaser." Ron replied as he tossed the quaffle back to Harry. "I was practicing with it every morning until Fred and George decided it might help my concentration if I tried to block a shot from a FLAMING chaser."   
  
"Ahhh." said Harry as he settled back to the ground. It was clear that Ron really didn't need much more practice and Harry hadn't eaten yet. "How are those two anyway?"   
  
Ron landed next to Harry as he headed back to the house, he was pretty hungry too having only had a sandwich and an apple...and eggs and toast...and a sausage. "The joke shop is a hit Harry! Their...adventures...at Hogwart's were great advertising. As soon as they left they had more orders than they could handle. I actually ended up helping them out a bit until they asked me to test some of their new line. I beat it out of there after that. I'm smart enough to know better than to let those two use me as a guinea pig, which is likely one of the things I would have been transfigured into. I'm gonna go grab a quick shower, be right back."   
  
As he sat down in the kitchen and grabbed a slice of pie, Harry noted that Ron was indeed smarter than a lot of people gave him credit for, having done better than anyone (including himself) thought he would on his OWLs. Harry could clearly remember the letter he got from Ron that summer:   
  
_Harry!!   
  
OWL scores are in!!   
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding  
Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations  
Herbology:Acceptable  
Charms: Acceptable  
Potions: Exceeds Expectations  
Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding  
History of Magic: Acceptable  
Astronomy: Exceeds Expectations  
  
  
Divination....well, no need to talk about that one eh, Harry?   
  
I was really suprised at that Potions score. I guess without Snape and Malfoy around I can actually think clearly.   
  
-Ron _   
  
Harry was very happy to see that Ron had done well. Ron's scores had reflected Harry's except for Charms (Harry had exceeded expectations somehow). Hermione of course got an Outstanding score in everything.   
  
The only problem was that Potions score. Although Harry was thrilled that he and Ron had managed to prove Snape wrong, they still wouldn't be able to get into Snape's NEWT class (Professor McGonagall had told him that Snape accepted no less than "Outstanding" scores). The thought of seeing even more of Snape disturbed Harry deeply, but in order to be an Auror he needed that Potions score. Harry wanted to be an Auror more now than ever before. He could think of no greater service to wizardkind than ensuring that people like Bellatrix LeStrange got exactly what they deserved.   
  
"Oi, pass those sandwiches". Ron jarred him from his thoughts as he returned from his shower slightly damp and shirtless, apparently taking the opportunity of an empty house to enjoy some freedom.   
  
"Ron," Harry said as he passed the plate to him and tried his best to ignore his friend's state of undress, "have you given much thought to becoming an Auror lately?"   
  
"Well...yeah," Ron replied in between munches "we can't let Percy be the only son in the family working for The Ministry."   
  
Harry hadn't thought of Percy. He assumed that he was still estranged from his family and decided that he would have to be careful not to mention his name around Ron's parents.   
  
"Well," Harry said, "it's going to be near impossible to get that required Potions NEWT with our OWL scores and Snape teaching Potions."   
  
"Not a problem, mate." said Ron with an incredibly wide smile on his face. "Snape isn't teaching Potions this year."   
  



	3. Interesting Conversation

Disclaimer: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling and are being used without permission. No attempt has been made to copyright this work. This novel is purely for the entertainment of the author and readers and is not being used for profit of any sort.   
  


**CHAPTER THREE**   
  
Interesting Conversation

  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!"   
  
That was all Harry could say.   
  
That was all he could THINK.   
  
It was simply too good to be true.   
  
Harry looked at Ron as though he was waiting for him to break down and tell him that he was only kidding, but Ron just sat there with that devilish grin on his face.   
  
"You heard me right, Harry." he said after letting it sink into Harry's mind. "Snape is not teaching Potions at Hogwart's this term."   
  
Slowly, the same silly grin that was on Ron's face spread to Harry's.   
  
"How did you do it?"   
  
"Oh I had nothing to do with it, unfortunately." Ron said. "It's all got to do with Order business. It's all very hush-hush." Ron's face suddenly got serious. "Now that the public knows that Voldemort is back and that the Death Eaters are roaming around, Dumbledore took the opportunity to insert Snape into their ranks as a spy. After all that business about Malfoy and Crouch came out, there's been a lot of public scrutiny around 'reformed' Death Eaters. A lot of the parents wrote letters to the school saying they weren't too comfortable with one of the Dark Lord's old cronies teaching Potions. Dumbledore's making it look like he's giving Snape some time off so he can clear his name. Now Snape can go back to the Death Eaters as a double-agent without appearing to be too close to Dumbledore."   
  
"How do you know all this, Ron?" Harry asked. As far as he knew, Ron was not a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Although his parents were, Order business was usually kept pretty secret.   
  
Ron started to smile again. "Hagrid kind of let it slip in a letter he wrote me. Once I knew something was up with Snape, I started investigating with a few items from Fred and George's shop. Didn't take much after that to figure out what happened."   
  
Harry found himself a bit torn. He was very happy that he wouldn't have to tolerate Snape this year but at the same time he had to admire the man. He was willingly going into Voldemort's camp as a spy, fully aware of what would happen if he got caught. Not very many people would have the courage to do that.   
  
"So yeah, Harry. I wouldn't worry about that Potions NEWT. Unless Dumbledore can find someone worse than Snape to teach it."   
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh at that. Even though he was a little uncomfortable with the situation, a lot of the apprehension he had about this upcoming term at Hogwarts had suddenly been lifted.   
  
"Any idea who the new instructor is?" he asked.   
  
"Not a clue." Ron responded. "No word on the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher either. But...there's a new NEWT level subject this year. Creation of Magical Devices. I know who's teaching that. Maximillian Wiseacre."   
  
"Wiseacre?" said Harry. The name sounded vaugely familiar to him. "You mean the old warlock that runs the Magical Device shop in Diagon Alley?"   
  
"Nope." replied Ron, reaching for another sandwich and running a hand through his damp hair. "It's his son. He does research at the Department of Mysteries sometimes, Dad has introduced me to him. Nice fellow really, said he'd like to have me in the class. You need an A in Charms and an E in Transfiguration to take the course, so we could get in."   
  
Harry pondered this new information for a moment. He had always wondered how many of the magical devices he'd seen worked. This could be a really useful course. He also noticed how Ron had said "we". Ron apparently expected Harry to join him, which of course he would. Neither of them could imagine spending an entire class period without the other around for moral support.   
  
Talk of classes inevitably led Harry's train of thought to the next logical topic. "How's Hermione doing? You said earlier that she stopped by."   
  
"Oh yeah. The 'Sat on the Cat' incident. Other than accusing me of trying to murder her pet, she's fine. Still going on about her OWL scores and how she ALMOST got an E instead of an O in Runes. I haven't told her about Snape yet, I'm waiting for just the right moment to let her know that I figured out something that she didn't."   
  
Harry smiled. "You're playing with fire there, Ron."   
  
"I know, but it's exciting in a scary sort of way. Anyways, how are YOU doing Harry? You haven't said a word about yourself since you got here."   
  
Harry knew this was coming. He really did not want to talk about his summer. It had been hard. It had been VERY hard. At the same time though, he had finally learned that things never get better if you don't say what needs to be said. Dumbledore had taught him that all too well.   
  
"Er...I've been better, Ron."   
  
Ron's eyes took on a very concerned look.   
  
"Dealing with...what happened....has been difficult. I miss him Ron. It wasn't until he was gone that I realized how little I got to see him. How little I got to ask him. I guess that's what hurts the most...the fact that I'll never get the chance to know him. If I had known him all my life, maybe it would've been easier...I dunno...but the thought of what COULD have been...hurts."   
  
Harry really hadn't meant to say all that, but something about the way Ron seemed so concerned about him opened the floodgates.   
  
"And then I just got paranoid. I've seen death before Ron, but never someone so close to me, unless you count my parents but I was just a baby then. Sirius was strong, Ron. He lived for years in Azkeban, and he ESCAPED. I didn't think anyone could touch him except maybe Voldemort himself. But then...he was just gone. Just like that, a simple little tumble through a stupid ancient artifact. It made me worry about the other people close to me...about you and Hermione. That's why I wrote so many letters Ron. I couldn't sleep without knowing you guys were okay...without knowing that I wasn't going to lose you too."   
  
They sat in silence for a little while after that. Harry felt a little better having spilled his guts, but he was afraid that he might be placing a burden on Ron. Everything he said was completely true though. He was certain that if he were confronted by a boggart today he wouldn't be seeing a dementor...but a dead Ron, just like Mrs. Weasley had.   
  
"I know how you feel, Harrry. Everytime you go to the Dursley's Hermione and I are worried sick, worried that Voldemort might try something else while you're away from us. I can't tell you how cold I got when I heard about what happened with Cedric. But...we're in a war Harry. I didn't realize that fully until my Dad almost died. In war, people die. I've had to accept that my friends may not make it through this...I've had to accept that _I_ might not make it through this. As much as that scares the living daylights out of me, I know that some things are worth dying for."   
  
"Ron..."   
  
"Harry," Ron interrupted, "have I ever told you how much I admire you?"   
  
Harry wasn't expecting to hear that.   
  
"Here you are, 'The Boy Who Lived', the personal target of Lord Voldemort himself...and all you can worry about is your friends. I don't care what anyone says, Harry, you ARE a hero. You don't just play at it. You fight for the things that are important, no matter what it might cost you."   
  
"Ron," Harry objected, "I couldn't have done half the things I've done without you or Hermione."   
  
"Well of course not." Ron smiled. "But we're like the pawns in a chess match Harry. Some pieces are more important than others...some pieces have to be sacrificed."   
  
Something in Ron's voice when he said "sacrificed" alerted Harry. "What are you getting at, Ron?"   
  
"I've been thinking a lot this summer, Harry...about how Voldemort used Sirius to get to you. I mean, it's great that we were able to beat him and all but things could have turned out very differently."   
  
Harry didn't like where this was going.   
  
"Harry, it's just a matter of time before Voldemort tries something like that again, and we both know who's next on the list of likely hostages."   
  
Oh boy, here it comes.   
  
"Harry, I want you to promise me that if it comes down to saving me or beating Voldemort, you take out Voldemort."   
  
Silence.   
  
"Ron...I can't..."   
  
"Harry...Voldemort could kill thousands of innocent people. I'm not worth it. I have a feeling that this war is going to end with you, Harry. From day one you've been defeating him. You're the one that has to live. You're the one that has to end it all."   
  
Harry couldn't believe what Ron was asking him to do. Harry also couldn't believe how close Ron's words had mirrored Trelawney's prophecy...that he was the only one that could kill Voldemort. He was glad he hadn't told Ron about it months ago, Ron probably would have forced him to make this promise right then and there.   
  
"Promise me."   
  
Harry stared at Ron, hoping to find some indication of uncertainty...some sign that he really wasn't sure about what he was asking Harry to do.   
  
Ron's face was stern though, serious. For the first time Harry realized how much older that face looked...still youthful, but definitely not the boyish face that Harry first saw on the Hogwart's Express that faithful day. Ron was becoming a man, and he had made a man's request.   
  
Harry respected him far too much to deny that request.   
  
"Alright, Ron." Harry finally said. "I promise."   
  
"Good," said Ron, looking relieved, "and I promise to try not to get kidnapped any time soon."   
  



	4. Return to Innocence

Disclaimer: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling and are being used without permission. No attempt has been made to copyright this work. This novel is purely for the entertainment of the author and readers and is not being used for profit of any sort.   
  


**CHAPTER FOUR**   
  
Return to Innocence

  
  
Harry found that he was suddenly very tired after his conversation with Ron. He decided he should take a bit of a cat nap to get his head straight.   
  
Ron helped him get his luggage upstairs (they hadn't bothered to do that yet) and into Ron's room where Harry customarily slept during his visits. The decor of the room was still the same: Chudley Cannons team members stared at him from every direction.   
  
"Well, I've got a scheduled appointment with some garden gnomes this afternoon." Ron sighed as he headed back downstairs. "Get some rest, Harry. Once Fred and George get here you're going need it."   
  
Harry didn't really like the sound of that, but he didn't give it too much thought as he took off his glasses and laid down.   
  
Harry found that with the Burrow this quiet he could hear a lot more of the unique sounds of the place. The ghoul upstairs seemed to be giggling for some reason. He could also hear some distant high-pitched laughter that could only be from the gnomes. The slight breeze coming from Ron's open window provided a very relaxing whispering sound, and Harry was soon asleep.   
  
Harry was lying in a field, staring at the clouds. One of them looked remarkably like Dolores Umbridge. Sitting next to him was Sirius, fiddling with a dandelion. _"Nice day, eh Harry?"_ Harry noticed that Sirius was wearing a Weasley jumper with a big "S" on the front. _"Yeah, it sure is."_, Harry replied.   
  
_"It would be a shame for you to waste it sitting here with me."_ Sirius said with a smile.   
  
_"I don't think it would be a waste at all, Sirius."_   
  
_"Nonsense, I'll be around for awhile. You can see me some other time. Besides, someone is waiting for you."_   
  
Harry slowly awoke from his dream, squinting. The sun's angle had changed and there was a beam of light streaming directly into his face. It was the first time that Harry could remember having a pleasant dream about Sirius and not a nightmare.   
  
"About time you got up," came Ron's voice from somewhere in the room, "I was starting to think you had slipped into a coma or something." Harry put on his glasses and saw Ron sitting on his bed. "Come on sleepyhead, Fred and George are here."   
  
Harry checked his watch and saw that his little cat nap had turned into a 2 hour slumber.   
  
"Hello Harry." the twins said simultaneously when he got to the kitchen a few minutes later.   
  
"Hey guys".   
  
"Heard you weren't feeling well." one of the twins continued.   
  
Harry gave an accusing look at Ron, who just shrugged. "It's not all that bad really." Harry responded.   
  
"Hey I know what would be the perfect remedy for young Mr. Potter," said Fred....or George, Harry wasn't sure, "a classic Weasley Water War."   
  
The other twin's face lit up. "Dear brother, that's the best idea you've had all day."   
  
"Thank you, we do our best thinking in the face of boredom."   
  
"Indeed."   
  
"Weasley...Water War?" said Harry skeptically.   
  
"Oh don't worry Harry it's just a water balloon fight." Ron assured him. "It's usually me and Ginny versus the Gruesome Twosome here, but with you on my team I might be able to actually win one this time."   
  
"Don't get your hopes up, Ronnie." one of the twins interjected.   
  


*** 

  
  
"HA! You need to duck quicker than that if you want to stay dry, Harry." Fred yelled. The back of Harry's head was now sopping wet.   
  
The Weasleys had produced two very large bins and filled them with water ballons that were just the right size for chucking. The twins had positioned themselves on one side of the house, Harry and Ron took the other....and the battle had begun. Harry had just turned around to grab a balloon out of the bin when Fred struck him.   
  
"Hey no magic, that's against the rules!" Ron yelled as he was hit on the leg by a balloon that had followed him behind a tree.   
  
"I don't recall anyone making any rules for this game, little brother." George replied with a wicked grin as he ducked around the back of the house.   
  
"That's true." Ron thought as he peered around the tree to make sure the coast was clear. When they had started doing this years ago there hadn't been the need to outlaw magic because none of them were allowed to use it anyway.   
  
"AMMO!!" Ron yelled. Harry was nearest to their balloon bin and quickly tossed several watery parcels to Ron. "Behind you!!" Harry yelled as he saw one of the twins sneaking up to take advantage of the reload.   
  
Ron instinctively ducked, spun around, and pelted his sibling squarely in the face with a balloon.   
  
"Serves you right you cheater!!" Ron yelled as he unloaded the rest of his ammunition into his retreating brother's back.   
  
What had started out as a simple game to blow off some steam quickly became a full-fledged war. Harry and Ron were determined to wipe those silly grins off the twins' faces, while Fred and George had an undefeated record to defend.   
  
While the twins had the benefit of being able to use magic ("Curse that underaged magic law"), Ron and Harry were quicker and used their speed to keep the twins too busy to devise a strategy.   
  
One of the twins attacked with a volley of balloons that came rocketing from the back of the house like a pack of bludgers. Harry just barely had enough time to duck behind a pair of sturdy hedges that took the brunt of the attack.   
  
The battle assumed a frantic pace as both teams realized that soon they'd be out of ammunition. Harry and Ron decided to go all out and go for a pincer maneuver, attacking the twins from both sides at once.   
  
The twins were in the middle of casting a spell that seemed to involve about thirty balloons when Ron and Harry came storming at them. Ron was yelling a war cry at the top of his lungs, diverting the attention of both twins. Harry came around unseen and pelted George point blank in the back of the head. George staggered forward and fell into a wheelbarrow that promptly fell over, pinning him underneath it. Fred was left alone and decided to run for it, tossing balloons blindly behind him as he ran for the front of the house.   
  
Harry took careful aim at his fleeing target and released his balloon...it began a perfect arc upwards...   
  
"What in heaven's name are you boys up to?"   
  
MRS.WEASLEY!!??!   
  
It was too late to warn her. The projectile had already begun it's downward arc. Harry could only watch as Fred ducked around the front of the house.   
  
The water balloon that was meant for him landed with a loud "SPLUSH" on his mother's head.   
  
"Merlin save us." Ron muttured as he watched the horrific scene in front of him.   
  
Molly Weasley was turning a shade of purple that was rarely seen in human skin. She slowly turned to face the poor soul that had done this to her. She hoped that their life had been a pleasant one...   
  
"Er...Sorry...Mrs. Weasley." Harry said, holding up an apologetic hand.   
  
"YOU did this....Harry?!?"   
  
Harry nervously nodded.   
  
"Well...then...ah...I guess...I'll get started on...dinner...then. Please be a little more....careful...next time dear." She turned away and walked briskly back into the house.   
  
Harry wasn't quite sure what had just happened. Ron and Fred were just standing there with their mouths open. George was just emerging from underneath the wheelbarrow. Mr. Weasley appeared at the front of the house with a rather amused look on his face.   
  
"Did I miss something?" George asked.   
  
"Yeah," Ron said, "Harry just escaped death again."   
  



	5. The Wary and the Wise

Disclaimer: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling and are being used without permission. No attempt has been made to copyright this work. This novel is purely for the entertainment of the author and readers and is not being used for profit of any sort.   
  


**CHAPTER FIVE**   
  
The Wary and the Wise

  
  
"Well boys," Mr. Weasley said as he appraised his sons and Harry, "guess it's pretty obvious who won this time, eh?"   
  
The twins were absolutely soaking and George's encounter with the wheelbarrow and the ground underneath it had left him filthy. Harry and Ron were a little soggy in certain areas, but they had definitely come out on top.   
  
"They got lucky." George muttered as he headed towards the house.   
  
"Hold on now, son." Mr. Weasley beckoned, "If your mother sees you in the house in that state there really WILL be a homicide this evening."   
  
"Luckily I have just the right spell for the situation".   
  
_"Tropicus Boreas_ "  
  
Harry stood back as a sudden miniature tornado engulfed George. Harry could feel heat radiating from the wind. He was reminded of the electric clothes dryer in the Dursley's home.   
  
George emerged from the miniature twister dry as a bone. Another wave of Mr. Weasley's wand and he was as clean as he was before they had started their watery battle.   
  
Mr. Weasley repeated the process for Fred and Ron then sent them into the house. "We'll be there in a second, it may take a bit of preparation for Harry." he said as they left.   
  
"Preparation?", Harry thought.   
  
"Now Harry, it's best to close your eyes for this. Here, let me hold your glasses for you. There now...try to stay upright during the spin, there's a risk you could bump your head on the ground if you don't...and please let me know if you start to feel sick. I had a very unpleasant experience with Ron once. Got all over the lawn."   
  
Harry was starting to think that maybe he should just get cleaned up the old-fashioned way when Mr. Weasley cast the spell.   
  
Harry was spinning faster than a top in an instant. The disorientation reminded him of traveling via the Floo network. Thankfully, it was over rather quickly. The ride had not been as fun as it looked when the twins and Ron went through it.   
  
"There now Harry, that wasn't so bad was it?" said Mr. Weasley as he steadied a very dizzy Harry. "Maybe you should stand here for a second to get your wits about you."   
  
Harry put his glasses back on and stood there for a moment, using his hands to try to get his hair into some kind of order. It didn't take long for everything to come back into focus, but something was still bothering him.   
  
"Er...sir...I was just wondering...why..."   
  
"Why my wife didn't hex you into next Thursday?" Mr. Weasley interrupted with a smile.   
  
"Exactly." Harry replied.   
  
"Nothing to worry about, Harry. We all know how much you've been through recently. I don't think Molly had the heart to lay into you for something as silly as a misplaced water balloon. Though if I were you, I'd be very careful around her from now on. I haven't known anyone to escape her wrath twice."   
  
Mr. Weasley and Harry went into the house for dinner. Mrs. Weasley had apparently decided to bury herself in the work of preparing the food, and had not said anything to anyone. This slightly disturbed Ron and the twins, who were sure that at the first misstep they would receive the fury that Harry had avoided.   
  
"Uhm...Mr. Weasley...if you don't mind me asking, how are things going with the Order?" Harry was a bit afraid to ask, but he needed to know some things.   
  
"Ah, yes. Well, we've been very busy with establishing the new headquarters."   
  
Harry recalled something about "moving some furniture" in one of Mad-Eye's cryptic letters. He had assumed that meant that the Order of the Phoenix was no longer stationed at 12 Grimmauld Place.   
  
"After...the events at the Ministry...Dumbledore decided it would be best to relocate. Kreacher had obviously compromised our security, so it just wasn't safe there anymore. It has taken some time to find a new place, and we've all been working in shifts to set up protection and concealment spells and such."   
  
"What happened to Kreacher?" Harry asked, hoping that it involved something painful.   
  
"Ah yes...that mess. Well, Dumbledore felt that leaving Kreacher alone in that house for the rest of his days would be punishment enough. Lupin had his own plans though. When he heard of Kreacher's betrayal he put a restraining spell on him and tried to strangle him with his bare hands. Shacklebolt and I had a bloody difficult time pulling him off. Dumbledore had to make him promise that he wouldn't go back and finish the job later."   
  
"Is someone finally going to tell me where the new headquarters is?" Ron complained.   
  
"You'll find out when the time is right, son. Best not to speak of details yet."   
  


*** 

  
Dinner that evening was a little tense but everyone survived it without incident, which was all Harry could ask for. After dinner Ron and Harry settled in for a bit of chess while the twins pored over diagrams for what appeared to be a set of self-propelling shoes. The evening progressed rather quickly, and after several defeats at the hands of Ron's very intimidating chess pieces Harry decided to call it a night. He said goodnight to the Weasley men and gave Mrs. Weasley a very apologetic hug ("Oh that's sweet of you dear. I'm fine, really.")   
  
As he put on his pajamas and got into bed, Harry hoped he would be able to continue his earlier conversation with Sirius.   
  
Morning announced itself with yet another stream of light in his face. The night had been dreamless (but there had been no nightmares either so Harry couldn't complain).   
  
Harry checked the time and noticed that he had slept a bit more than he intended, but judging by the soft snores coming from Ron he wasn't the only one. Harry also noticed that there was some noise coming from downstairs. He got dressed quickly and headed down to investigate.   
  
Harry was halfway down the stairs when he encountered a tall red-headed figure he hadn't seen in awhile.   
  
"Good morning, Harry!" Bill Weasley greeted him with a wide smile and a very firm handshake. "It's good to see you again."   
  
"You too, Bill. How was the trip?"   
  
"Pretty good, pretty good. Wasn't anything particularly interesting, just a bit of a treasue dig on one of the English Isles. It was really quite a treat to get to know my little sister a bit better though. She was just a toddler when I left home, you know? You'd better watch out for that one though, Harry." Bill said as he lowered his voice a bit. "She's not so little anymore."   
  
"I've noticed." Harry said jokingly as he recalled that she was currently dating Dean Thomas, her second boyfriend.   
  
Bill headed upstairs to wake up Ron while Harry headed downstairs where he found the rest of the Weasley family.   
  
The twins were already preparing to return to the shop while Ginny was having a chat with her mother. Arthur Weasley wasn't around. Harry figured he was probably at the Ministry.   
  
"Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley beamed, "come on and have some breakfast. Now that Ginny is here we can make a trip to Diagon Alley this afternoon so don't dawdle, and where is that lazy son of mine?" she said as she glanced at the staircase.   
  
"Hi Harry." Ginny said as she sat down across from him. "I hear you've been giving my poor mum some trouble. I suppose that makes you an official Weasley son now."   
  
Harry grinned at that.   
  
"She has enough to worry about though Harry so don't make a habit out of it, or you'll have to answer to me." Ginny threatened with a glare that was reminiscent of her mother's.   
  
_"Not so little anymore."_ Harry thought as he ate his toast.   
  
Once breakfast was done Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Harry prepared for their trip to purchase school supplies. Harry was looking forward to the trip, for no other reason than to finally visit the twin's shop. After another unpleasant experience with Floo powder, Harry found himself in Diagon Alley.   
  


*** 

  
The Alley was fairly busy that day with the start of the Hogwarts term quickly approaching. It didn't take long for Harry to run into some of his classmates. Seamus and Neville had already welcomed him back and he was pretty sure he had seen Cho in the distance.   
  
The first stop on their trip was the joke shop, mainly because Mrs. Weasley wanted to get that bit of business out of the way as soon as possible. The group walked quickly over to ninety-three Diagon Alley.   
  
Harry was very impressed with the storefront. A very large "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" sign clearly marked the new favorite haunt of the Hogwart's students. The Weasley crest (a large W set behind a very alert looking weasel) was featured prominently underneath the letters. Harry was fairly sure that Mrs. Weasley disapproved of that use of the crest, but she didn't say anything.   
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny stepped inside while Mrs. Weasley waited at the door ("I've been in there enough for my tastes, thank you."). The shop was a cornucopia of mischief. Fireworks were prominently displayed next to the new and improved line of Skiving Snackboxes. Some first-year students near the back of the shop were trying on some Invisibility Hats. A sudden foul stench indicated that someone had accidentally set off a dung-bomb.   
  
"Hey there Harry, what do you think?" one of the twins shouted at Harry from behind the counter.   
  
"I think it's absolutely brilliant." Harry said through a wide grin.   
  
"Excellent." the other twin applauded. "Our primary investor is getting his money's worth."   
  
"Hey guys, is the Wizarding Device shop open today?" Ron asked as he looked at his Hogwart's supply list. That particular shop kept very strange hours.   
  
"Should be, we ran into Wiseacre senior this morning. You should have fun in Max's class." Fred commented, ringing up another customer. "Brilliant man he is, he's been helping us with some of the finer technical points of our new line of Wildfire Whiz-Bangs. Good sense of humor too. He hardly complained at all when we gave him that 4 foot rat tail."   
  
The stay in the shop was far too short for Harry, but Mrs. Weasley insisted that they get going. Harry bid the twins farewell and head off to Flourish and Blotts.   
  
In Flourish and Blotts Harry saw something he had never seen before. Mrs. Weasley bought brand new books for Ron and Ginny. At first Harry thought that the twins must have had something to do with that. After a moment he realized that with only 2 children left to put through school, the Weasley's financial situation had probably improved greatly. Harry also recalled that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were far too proud to let their sons pay for books anyway. Harry couldn't recall Ron ever looking so happy on a shopping trip.   
  
The book requirements for Ron and Harry this year weren't all that much. The NEWT level potions book that had been selected was very slim. Apparently it focused on a small number of highly complex, specialized potions. The Transfiguration book was a bit larger than usual, but apart from that the boys would have a lot less to lug around this year.   
Their final stop was Wiseacre's Wizarding Device shop, at the end of Diagon Alley near the entrance to Knockturn Alley. From the ceiling of the shop hung many neat rows of spiked golden objects. In shelves on the walls were silvery objects similar to many of the ones in Dumbledore's office. Wizard cameras and telescopes were displayed in the shop window.   
  
The shop was owned by an eccentric black wizard in his sixties. The man had a deep tan complexion and a very wrinkly face. He stood up to greet them as they came in.   
  
"Ah, Mrs. Weasley, it's been far too long." he said kindly.   
  
"Yes it has." she replied. "This is my youngest son Ron, my daughter Ginny, and their friend Harry."   
  
"Osiris Wiseacre, at your service." the wizened warlock said with a deep bow. "What is it that you require on this fine day?"   
  
"We're here to buy two lore kits." Ron said, reading his list.   
  
"Ahhh yes, you'll be taking my son's course then." Mr. Wiseacre said as he went to retrieve the kits. "He was very excited when Dumbledore asked him to teach, it's quite an honor. He's the youngest instructor hired since Professor Snape I believe. Hopefully, it won't go to his head. Young people can so easily become enamored with themselves. I suspect that his friends at the Department of Mysteries will keep his ego in check though. Unspeakables have a knack for...humbling...even the wisest of us."   
  
The elder man returned with two small black chests. "Well here you are, two general purpose kits for lore study. If you have any trouble with any of the contents, please come back and we'll set everything right."   
  
"Thank you." Harry and Ron said as they left. As soon as they walked out the door Mr. Wiseacre seemed to be closing up the shop again. "Don't see how he's done so well for all these years." Mrs. Weasley commented.   
  
As they were leaving Harry caught a glimpse of a head of pale blond hair in the corner of his eye. He turned to see Draco Malfoy heading into Knockturn Alley by himself. "Up to no good as usual." Ron commented. "Probably trying to find just the right poison to use on you, Harry."   
  
Harry felt that statement probably wasn't far from the truth.   
  
  
  
****************************************************************************   
  
Author's notes:   
  
First off, thanks to everyone for the great reviews. I really appreciate it. I hope I can keep you all captivated until the end. Now for some notes about what I've written so far:   
  
-I've had some questions about Voldemort allowing Snape back into the Death Eater fold. Indeed, in Goblet of Fire Voldemort does say "One, too cowardly to return...he will pay. One, who I believe has left me forever...he will be killed, of course." Dumbledore then later says "Severus, you know what I must ask you to do..if you are ready...if you are prepared." I interpret all this as meaning that Voldemort SUSPECTS (he's probably about 80% sure) that Snape has turned against him, but Snape may not know that (after all it was Harry who heard what Voldemort said, and even if he had understood who Voldemort was talking about, he may not have told anyone). It also appears that Dumbledore is specifically asking Snape to go undercover, though he understands the risk. Then of course, Voldemort could always PRETEND to allow Snape back...fully intending to kill him later once he had used him for his own purposes...we'll have to see.   
  
-Yes indeed, I've taken my pen name after the Maximillian Wiseacre character. After I created the character I just thought he was so cool I just had to. Wiseacre isn't really a 100% original idea though, if you look at the Chamber of Secrets special features dvd, the Wiseacre shop is shown right next to the "Robes for all Occasions" shop and is indeed, not far from the entrance to knockturn alley.   
  
-The weasley seal also comes from the Chamber of Secrets special features dvd. The seal was on the howler that Mrs. Weasley sent to Ron.   
  
-And yes, I am a detail freak. :-)   
  



	6. The Road to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling and are being used without permission. No attempt has been made to copyright this work. This novel is purely for the entertainment of the author and readers and is not being used for profit of any sort.   
  


**CHAPTER SIX**   
  
THE ROAD TO HOGWARTS

  
  
The rest of the week at the Burrow went by quickly. Harry was sad that his time with the Weasley family was coming to an end. He was going to miss their company, and he wasn't anticipating going back to Hogwarts as much as he had in previous years. There was also something else that had changed his mood in the last few days.   
  
His scar was hurting again.   
  
Apart from the first few days of his summer break, Harry's scar hadn't hurt at all. He was wondering what Voldemort must be up to now. He wasn't having any particularly interesting nightmares, but he feared that any day now Voldemort would show him something that he did not want to see.   
  
Harry decided to worry about that issue later. For the moment, he had to get things packed up. His possessions had gotten mingled with Ron's in the small room they shared, and he was having some difficulty figuring out which socks were his.   
  
Harry had used his free time to arrange his summer gifts a little better. He had finally gotten around to putting his summer letters from Ron and Hermione into an album. A few days ago a notice from Hogwarts arrived that officially announced that Snape would not be teaching Potions. Harry decided to add that note to his collection of most beloved letters.   
  
An hour later Ron, Harry and Ginny grabbed their luggage and headed downstairs. "Everyone ready to leave?" Mr. Weasley asked in a cheery tone. He and Mrs. Weasley seemed to be in good spirits. They had been very busy with the relocation efforts, but today they had been given a break.   
  
Mr. Weasley had arranged another portkey for them to use. This time it was a teapot. The portkey led them to a remote corner of King's Cross station. From there they headed off to platform nine and three-quarters.   
  
Harry had just barely stepped through the magical barrier on the platform when he was surrounded by head of bushy hair.   
  
"Harry!" Hermione shouted as she gave him an affectionate hug. "It's good to see you again."   
  
"Same here." Harry replied sheepishly.   
  
"Hey 'mione", Ron said to her, "are you still mad at me?"   
  
"Of course not Ron." Hermione said, smiling. "You should watch out for Crookshanks, though. He doesn't forget things easily."   
  
"Hmmm, I'd better keep an eye on Pig then." Ron replied. "Wouldn't want Crookshanks to get any ideas."   
  
"Oh Ron, he'd never do that."   
  
"Yes he would, you should see that hungry look he gets in his eyes when you're not around."   
  
The students quickly got onto the Hogwarts Express after saying their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They had arrived early enough to find an empty compartment. They struggled a little to get their luggage and pets settled (Ron kept a constant eye on Crookshanks) then took their seats.   
  
"This year's going to be _so_ exciting!" Hermione said when they sat down. "The NEWT level courses are going to be very interesting. I read some of the material in the textbooks over the summer. The potions in that new book are really complicated, Snape would love them. I can't imagine why he would leave on such short notice."   
  
A large grin appeared on Ron's face as he stood up and opened the compartment. "Come on Hermione, let's go check on the first years, I have some information to share with you on the way."   
  
"I'm going to see if I can find Dean." Ginny said as she left as well. Harry sat alone in the compartment, feeling a bit left out. Hedwig seemed to sense his mood as she gave him a soft chirp from her cage. He was broken out of his self-pity by the sight of Draco Malfoy and his two bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle.   
  
Harry stood up, preparing himself for the certain confrontation.   
  
He was perplexed, however, when Malfoy simply sneered at him and continued walking.   
  
_"Hmm, that was...odd."_ Harry thought. He couldn't see why Malfoy wouldn't jump at the chance to get him alone on the train.   
  
Harry told his friends about Malfoy's strange behavior when they returned later.   
  
"The rumor around the train is that he's on probation." Hermione explained. "A lot of Malfoy's victims complained to Dumbledore when he came back to Hogwarts. One more slip up and Draco won't be a prefect anymore."   
  
"So there _is_ some justice left in the world!" Ron said, delighted. "Did you see how the other Slytherins were avoiding him and his bullies? Bet they don't want to be publicly associated with the son of Voldemort's errand boy. I reckon they'll kick him off the Quidditch team before the year is out."   
  
Harry and his friends spent the rest of the train ride talking and playing exploding snap. Night had fallen when the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station and a thick fog was settling in. Harry took a deep breath in the cool night air as he got off the train.   
  
"Firs' years this way!"   
  
Harry recognized the booming voice of Hagrid and turned around to give him a wave. He was going to greatly enjoy their first NEWT level class with him tomorrow.   
  
The four students got their luggage together and headed towards the hundred carriages waiting to take them to Hogwarts. Harry could barely see the black forms of the thestrals in the darkness and fog, but they were definitely there. "Let's take the last one." Ron suggested as he pointed to the last carriage in the line. "I want to keep all those Slytherins in front of us."   
  
They got into the aging carriage. Harry noticed that this one didn't smell of old hay and mold like the last one he had been in.   
  
As soon as all the students were settled in their transports, the thestrals began to quickly trot up the rough road that led from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After a little while Harry poked his head out of the window on his side. The fog was so thick he couldn't even see the carriage in front of them.   
  
As Harry was staring outside into the darkness, he could see small glittering red lights in the grass next to the road. "Fairy lights? No, that doesn't make sense." Harry thought.   
  
Suddenly, the thestral pulling their carriage let out a gasping sound and bolted off the road. The occupants of the carriage were thrown in every direction as the powerful thestral ran wildly into the night.   
  
"What's going on?!?" Ginny shouted as she was tossed against the side of the carriage.   
  
"Something must have scared the thestral!" Harry yelled as he tried to look outside and see where the thestral was taking them. He could hardly see anything through the darkness and the thick mist.   
  
What Harry COULD see was the thestral starting to unfurl it's huge bat-like wings.   
  
"It's trying to take off!!" he shouted. "We have to stop it!"   
  
Hermione bravely leaned out of one of the small windows and cast a Freezing Charm where she figured the thestral would be. "It's not working!" she shouted as the carriage continued to run out of control. "Thestrals must be resistant to magic!"   
  
The thestral was beating it's mighty wings in an attempt to take flight, but the weight of the carriage was holding it back. At some point something was going to break. The terrified animal was thrashing from side to side now.   
  
"STOP! STOP! Calm down!!" This time it was Ron yelling out of a window.   
  
An idea formed in Harry's head. It was a long shot, but at this point he had to take his chances. Harry leaned out of the window and pointed his wand far in front of the thestral....   
  
_"Expecto Patronum!!"_   
  
The brilliant, shining form of a spectral stag appeared in the darkness ahead of them.   
  
The thestral came to a sudden halt, staring at the animal that had appeared before it. Harry's Patronus slowly trotted up to the puzzled thestral. The ghostly stag softly nuzzled the thestral with it's nose, then faded away.   
  
Everyone quickly spilled out of the carriage to catch their breath and assess the damage.   
  
"Good job, Harry!" Ron said with a congratulatory slap on the back. "How'd you know that would work?"   
  
"I didn't." Harry panted. "I was just hoping another animal could calm it down."   
  
Hermione was busy writing something on a piece of parchment. "It doesn't look like anyone has noticed that we're not with the group. Harry, have Hedwig take this up to Professor Dumbledore. If we don't show up for the feast on time he'll get worried. At least with this he'll know what's happened."   
  
As Harry was giving the snowy owl the message, the rest of them surveyed the carriage. One of the wheels was broken and the harness on the thestral had suffered a lot of damage, but it didn't seem to be anything a few repairing spells couldn't fix.   
  
"What on earth could spook a thestral like that?" Ginny questioned, looking more puzzled than frightened at the moment.   
  
"I'm not sure." Harry said. He didn't know _what_ exactly had happened, put the pain on his forehead gave him a pretty good guess on _who_ was behind it.   
  


*** 

  
  
After a few attempts to repair the damage ("No Ron, it's 'Re-PAR-oh' not 'Re-PAIR-oh' "), the carriage was back in working condition. The thestral had calmed down a bit and soon they were slowly moving up the road to Hogwarts. After a very tense and quiet trip, they finally arrived at the stone steps in front of the school. Everyone was hoping that they hadn't missed the feast as they ran into the great hall.   
  
"Tuck in!" Dumbledore was saying just as they reached the hall. They had missed the sorting ceremony and Dumbledore's opening words, but at least they had made it in time for the food.   
  
Colin Creevey saw the group and waved them over. He had been saving seats for them. As Harry sat down he looked up at the staff table.   
  
Sitting at the table were the usual faces that Harry had gotten to know so well over the years. Professor Dumbledore was sitting in his throne-like chair in the center, between Professor McGonnagal and Professor Flitwick. Dumbledore gave them a reassuring wave as they were taking their seats. He had apparently received Hermione's message since he did not seem surprised to see them arrive late.   
  
Professor Flitwick was having an animated conversation with a young bronze-skinned man that could only be the new Creation of Magical Devices instructor, Maximillian Wiseacre. His youthful face and sharp features led Harry to guess that he was in his mid to late twenties.   
  
Harry's eyes continued down the table. Professor Sinistra and Professor Vector were seated next to each other. When Harry saw Hagrid sitting near the end of table he made a mental note to ask him about the thestral's strange behaviour later. Seated next to Hagrid was...   
  
A....GOBLIN?!?   
  
Harry turned to look at Ron and Hermione, who seemed to be just as shocked as he was.   
  
"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asked some of the other Gryffindors at the table. "What's a goblin doing here?"   
  
"No one's said anything about it yet." Colin told him with a look of uncertainty on his face. "I guess Professor Dumbledore will mention it after the feast. Hey, don't goblins eat _babies?_"   
  
"No, they do not eat babies." Ginny replied with a bit of a scowl. "That's just a muggle myth."   
  
"I'm sure Dumbledore will clear it all up soon." Hermione said as she reached for some turkey.   
  
They all put the goblin out of their minds and dug into the food. Harry thought that the selection this year was even greater than before. He figured that maybe the house elves had found some new recipes.   
  
After everyone had eaten their fill, Dumbledore once again stood up to speak.   
  
"I encourage anyone who is interested," he said loudly "to visit the house elves in the kitchens to thank them for the wonderful meal we have all just enjoyed. You will find that they can be most appreciative. I believe that the Gryffindor prefects can show you the way." Dumbledore threw a glance at Ron and Hermione, who seemed shocked to find out that he was aware of their trip to visit Dobby last year.   
  
"Now, I believe some introductions are in order." he continued. "I am sure that many of you are aware that there have been some staffing changes here at Hogwarts. Our potions master, Professor Snape, has requested a leave of absence. We expect him to return as soon as he has set his affairs in order. In the meantime, Professor Grubbly-Plank has agreed to serve as Potions instructor. Many of you are familiar with her through her temporary position as Care of Magical Creatures instructor. She is also very handy at potions, having bred many of the creatures that provide the most powerful ingredients. Professor Sinistra will be taking on the role of head of Slytherin house. I trust that she will be given the same level of respect that Professor Snape received."   
  
Harry glanced over at the the Slytherin table and saw that many of the students looked a bit uneasy. Professor Sinistra was a strict disciplinarian, but she was not nearly as biased as Snape.   
  
"We also have two new teachers. Sixth and seventh year students will be receiving instruction in the Creation of Magical Devices from Professor Maximillain Wiseacre." Dubledore said, indicating where Professor Wiseacre was sitting. Professor Wiseacre gave a polite wave and a smile to the crowd.   
  
"Serving as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, will be Professor Grok." Dumbledore nodded to the goblin at the end of the table. "He is most skilled in the field of curse-breaking, and we are very happy to have him on the staff."   
  
Dumbledore then led the crowd into a round of applause. The response was somewhat half-hearted with the news that a goblin would be teaching at Hogwarts.   
  
"As many of you know, we are entering some trying times for wizardkind. We have taken some extra precautions this year to ensure the security of the school. Despite any rumors you may hear, I can assure you all that as long as you are on these grounds no harm will come to you."   
  
"Now, with all that said I think we need a good night's rest. Pleasant dreams to all of you." With that, Dumbledore dismissed the students.   
  
Hermione and Ron led the excited looking first Gryffindors on their tour of the castle while Harry headed to the common room by himself. He walked slowly, taking the opportunity to be alone with his thoughts. He was still a little shaky from the ordeal with the thestral.   
  
The Gryffindor common room was just as warm and inviting as Harry had remembered it. There were already quite a few students there, chatting about the new instructors.   
  
"What's this business with Snape about?" Seamus was saying. "I could hardly believe my eyes when I read that letter they sent out."   
  
"Did you see that GOBLIN?!?" Dean added. "I've never seen one up close. Gave me chills."   
  
Harry sat down in a chair for a while and listened to the chatter while staring into the common room fire. The same fire that Sirius had appeared in. No matter where he went, he was reminded of Sirius. He was trying to find the joy in that, but he still just got that aching sense of sorrow.   
  
Hermione and Ron soon entered the common room with the first years. "Professor Dumbledore's taste in instructors is MAD." Ron said as he plopped into a chair next to Harry. "A werewolf I can understand. A centaur is stretching it...but an effing _goblin_?!?. I never saw that one coming."   
  
"It _is_ rather strange." Hermione agreed. "Goblins are certainly very capable magical beings, but they're usually not allowed to interact with human children."   
  
"Well, maybe it's time all that changed." Harry added. "I mean it's stupid really, people trusting goblins with their money but not with their kids. I've had a couple of encounters with the goblins at Gringotts. They're not exactly pleasant, but they're always very professional and they're obviously trustworthy."   
  
"But why would a goblin come to Hogwarts, Harry?" Hermione asked.   
  
Harry recalled the statue that had stood in the Ministry of Magic lobby. The image of centaurs, goblins and house-elves looking up to wizards admirably. "Dumbledore's been making an effort to unite the magical races. This could be like a show of good faith to the goblins. Professor Grok might be some kind of...ambassador...or something."   
  
"I'm all for keeping the goblins happy." Ron sighed as he slumped deeper into the comfortable chair. "I don't want to think about what would happen if they joined up with Voldemort."   
  
"That would be terrible!" Hermione said with a genuine look of fright on her face. "Remember what happened in the Goblin Rebellion of 1612?"   
  
"Of course not." Ron said, as though the answer was obvious.   
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes and walked toward the girls' dormitory. "I'm going to bed, goodnight." she said over her shoulder as she reached the stairs.   
  
"I think I'll go to bed too." Harry said as he got up. "It's been a long day."   
  
Ron agreed and they headed up the spiral staircase to the familiar dormitory they shared with Seamus, Neville and Dean. Soon after Harry's head hit his pillow, he was fast asleep.   
  
**************************************************************************   
  
Author's notes:   
  
A little bit more action in this one, eh? Sorry if things were a little slow up to this point, but I think Harry deserved a break after all he's been through.   
  
prowlingwolf/seasis_graywolf:   
thanks for your thorough examination of my grammar and syntax. I admit sometimes I gloss over that aspect when I'm concentrating on the story. Hopefully this chapter is error free. I'll be fixing problems in the previous chapters later.   
  
Skimbleshanks:   
  
Don't worry, there's a lot more story left to tell.   
  
Everyone else:   
  
Thanks for reading. I hope i can keep up with expectations.   
  



	7. The Education of Harry Potter

Disclaimer: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling and are being used without permission. No attempt has been made to copyright this work. This novel is purely for the entertainment of the author and readers and is not being used for profit of any sort.   
  


**CHAPTER SEVEN**   
  
THE EDUCATION OF HARRY POTTER

  
  
Fire.   
  
Harry was surrounded by flames. The black night sky was tinged with scarlet and grey as thick smoke billowed up from burning buildings. He was standing in the middle of a street, flanked by smoldering heaps of wreckage. People were scrambling in every direction, terrified. Everywhere Harry looked, he saw carnage.   
  
While he was standing in the midst of the chaos something strange occurred to Harry. He couldn't hear the cries of the fleeing citizens, nor could he hear the crackling sound of fire feasting upon wood. The only sound in his was ears was one man's insane laughter.   
  
Harry tried to find the source of the sound. He navigated through the burning streets, avoiding debris and frantic people. The sound was closer now. Harry ran faster, drawn by the sinister cackling. Finally he turned a corner and stopped in his tracks when he saw the familiar figure of a man hooded in black, his face twisted into an evil sneer. Harry knew that flat face, those snake-like eyes...   
  
_Voldemort._   
  
"Harry! Wake up!"   
  
Ron was firmly shaking Harry into consciousness. Harry wondered if Ron was getting tired of waking him from his nightmares.   
  
"What was it this time?" Ron asked, concerned that some new emergency had come up.   
  
"I...don't know." Harry groggily responded. "It didn't look like anything that's happening now. I think it was just something that he wanted to do, maybe something he's planning."   
  
Ron looked even more alarmed at this news. "Lovely. I can't wait to see what he has in store for us. You should go see Dumbledore about this."   
  
Harry didn't really want to face Dumbledore with this news, but he knew Ron was right. They quickly got dressed and hurried to Dumbledore's office. It was just after dawn and the hallways were nearly empty. When they arrived at the statue that led to the headmaster's office, Harry used the new password that Dumbledore had sent him during the summer for occasions such as this.   
  
"Snakes in the grass."   
  
The moving staircase appeared and Harry and Ron quickly scrambled up it. The two young men found a very alert looking Dumbledore sitting at his desk, as if he had been waiting for them.   
  
"You two are up earlier than usual." he said with a slight note of amusement in his voice.   
  
"I had another vision." Harry quickly told him. "I think Voldemort is planning something."   
  
Dumbledore motioned for Harry and Ron to sit down as Harry recounted his fiery vision. When the tale was finished, the headmaster sat quietly for a moment as he analyzed the new information.   
  
"It would seem," Dumbledore finally said "that Voldemort is ready to resume his activities. I believe that, he _wants_ us to know what he is planning. Voldemort is no fool, and now that he is aware of the mental link that you two share I am sure he has been carefully guarding his thoughts. He must have sent this vision to you purposely."   
  
"Why would he want to tip us off?" Harry asked, confused.   
  
"He is not giving us a warning, Harry. He is giving us a _challenge_. He is daring us to stop him. I suppose that he needs to regain some sense of superiority over us after his recent failures."   
  
"Arrogant prat." Ron spat.   
  
"Yes Mr.Weasley, he always has been."   
  
"So what do we do now?" Harry asked.   
  
"I will share this information with the Order." the ancient wizard replied. "We will have the Aurors analyze the clues and keep a watchful eye out. That is all that we can do for the moment."   
  
"What do you mean?" Harry nearly yelled. "Voldemort is planning to attack innocent people! We can't just knowingly wait for him to do it."   
  
"We do not know where, or when, Voldemort is planning to attack." Dumbledore replied calmly. "We could posts agents around the country, but that would stretch our already sparse forces even thinner."   
  
Harry knew he was right. He knew there was nothing else they could do, but that knowledge didn't make him feel any better. He would _not_ let Voldemort kill anyone else. It was time to take things into his own hands.   
  
"I want Legilimency lessons." Harry said as looked straight into Dumbledore's eyes.  
  
Dumbledore raised a bushy eyebrow and looked at Harry as though he had suddenly sprouted an extra arm.   
  
"I'm obviously not good at Occlumency," Harry continued "but maybe I can do better as a Legilimens. Maybe I can get into Voldemort's head."   
  
Ron was staring at Harry with his mouth open, but he didn't say anything.   
  
"Harry," Dumbledore said quietly. "Voldemort is a very strong wizard, and you are still not old enough to..."   
  
"I'm the same age that Tom Riddle was when he opened the Chamber of Secrets," Harry interrupted "and he managed to fool quite a few elder wizards."   
  
Dumbledore lowered his eyebrow. "His facade did not fool all of us, Harry."   
  
"Exactly." Harry replied. "You were able to see what he was up to, which makes me think that a strong enough Legilimens should be able to break his guard. Normally no one would even get the chance to try to read him, but I have the advantage of our mental link. Besides," Harry continued, still staring into those aged eyes. "Voldemort gave me some of his powers when he gave me the scar. If I can speak Parselmouth, maybe I have a knack for Legilimency too."   
  
There was absolute silence in Dumbledore's office. Although Harry never took his eyes from Dumbledore's, he guessed that all the former headmasters were listening intently from their photos on the wall.   
  
"Very well then, Harry." Dumbledore said, breaking the long pause. "I will arrange it. Now, you two should head to breakfast. You have a long day of classes ahead of you."   
  


*** 

  
  
After returning to the dormitory for their school supplies, Harry and Ron headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They were halfway there when Ron spoke up.   
  
"Harry --"   
  
"Not now Ron, please." Harry said as he gave Ron an apologetic look. "Let's get through classes first."   
  
Harry and Ron soon arrived at the Great Hall. They took seats next to Hermione who was reading through the latest copy of the Daily Prophet.   
  
"Where have you two been?" she asked.   
  
"Tell you later." Harry quickly replied. "What's in the news?"   
  
"Have a look for yourself." Hermione said as she handed him the newspaper.   
  
Harry saw that a very interesting article was on the front page. _   
  
**Ministry Raids Knockturn Alley as Suspicions Around Fudge Continue**   
  
Officials from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
raided Knockturn Alley yesterday. This raid is the latest in a  
string of investigations designed to find and prosecute  
supporters of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. "We have repeatedly  
foiled the activities of Death Eaters throughout the summer.  
We are very confident that He-Who-must-Not-Be-Named will soon   
be captured." said an official statement from Minister  
of Magic Cornelius Fudge.  
  
The public, however, is skeptical and most citizens still   
fear for their lives. "They say they have the situation under  
control, but they haven't arrested anyone in weeks. We still  
don't even know what the Dark Lord is after." said Gladys Kitcher,  
a witch from London that is forming an Anti-Fudge protest group.   
  
Public scrutiny of the current leadership in the Ministry of  
Magic has steadily increased since the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named  
was officially confirmed, nearly an entire year after evidence of the fact  
initially surfaced. The Daily Prophet has recently uncovered records of   
several large "donations" to Ministry departments from Lucius Malfoy,   
a known Death Eater that is currently in Azkeban prison. Malfoy was   
one of Fudge's greatest supporters.   
  
Can we really trust Cornelius Fudge?  
  
That will be the primary question on the minds of voters during   
the January elections. Fudge's seven year term will be up and he is   
clearly seeking re-election. Several other Ministry officials have  
announced their candidacy, but public favor seems to be with Albus  
Dumbledore although he continues to decline the nomination.   
_   
"Hey Harry."   
  
Harry had just finished reading the article when he heard the familiar voice behind him. He turned around and saw that it was Neville. Harry noticed that he didn't seem as nervous as usual and his face wasn't as round as Harry remembered.   
  
"I uh...just wanted to thank you for the DA lessons. I never would have gotten that Defense of the Dark Arts OWL without you."   
"Er...no problem Neville." Harry replied. "I should be thanking you though. You really helped us in the Department of Mysteries."   
"Thanks, Harry." Neville beamed.   
  
After breakfast they headed out to Hagrid's hut for their first class of the day. A good number of students had scored well on the Care of Magical Creatures OWL and there was already a crowd of students there. Harry was pleased to note that Draco Malfoy was not among them.   
  
"Well it's good ter see yeh all here." Hagrid said when everyone had gathered around him. "It really means a lot ter me. Ahem, anyways...I've decided to start out with somethin' a little smaller this year."   
  
There were several wooden pens set up just outside Hagrid's hut. In the pens were small dog-like creatures. Harry thought they resembled Jack-Russell terriers, except these animals had forked tails.   
  
"Oh Hagrid, they're so cute!" Parvati had grabbed one of the dogs in a loving hug. "What are they?"   
  
"Crups." Hagrid replied gruffly to the class. "Don' let their looks fool yeh. A crup can be a bloody difficult creature to take care of. They'll eat almos' anythin'. Leave home without feeding 'em and you'll come back and find 'alf yer furniture gone! And never, ever ever...let 'em get anywheres near a Muggle. They get violent around non-magic folk, vicious even. If yer a wizard though yeh can't ask for a more loyal pet. You 'ave to make sure you take care of 'em though. If you don't...well, I'll show yeh. Come 'ere."   
  
The class followed Hagrid to a pen that was far removed from the rest of the crups. In this pen was a ravenous crup. The small creature was chewing on the large wooden planks the pen was built out of. The students watched in amazement as the crup devoured a four foot long plank and began to make short work of the rest.   
  
"Some fellers at the Ministry just brought this one ter me. He used ter be owned by a mean old dark wizard, treated him like dirt he did. Poor thin' got fed up one day and took off his leg. Just goes to show yeh, Parvati. Just 'cuz somethin's soft and cuddly that don't mean it can't be dangerous."   
  
"Well, everyone pair up and grab a crup." Hagrid said as he grabbed the poor crup in one of his massive hands.   
  
Harry and Ron spent the rest of the class time playing with a crup and feeding it. Hagrid also showed them a few techniques for training them to fetch lost magical items. When the chance came up, Harry asked Hagrid about the thestral's behaviour last night.   
  
"Righ', Dumbledore told me about that. No worries Harry, yer safe. Still though, there's not much out there that can put a fright into thestrals. There's only a few predators that are brave enough to hunt them, certain breeds of magical leopards and snakes. Mos' of those aren't native to these parts though. Besides, Dumbledore's put enough protection spells up to keep any dark creature from even getting in ter the area. I'd guess that some parasite like a chizpurfle bit the poor thestral or somethin'"   
  
When the class was over Ron, Hermione and Harry said goodbye to Hagrid as they headed off to their Defense of the Dark Arts class.   
  
"Hagrid's gotten much better at teaching." Hermione said as they re-entered the castle. "That was a very good lesson. A little odd, but good."   
  
"Yeah." Ron agreed. "Now I know what to get Crookshanks for Christmas."   
  
Hermione didn't seem to be amused.   
  
On the way to their next class Harry received several more thanks from DA members. Cho had even taken a moment to express her appreciation. Harry was glad she didn't linger around for too long.   
  
Harry gave a bit of a start as he entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Professor Grok was sitting casually on his desk. His short legs hung freely over it. He greeted each student with a wide smile that might have been pleasant had it not been for the small pointy teeth that it revealed. Whatever conversations that were going on ceased as soon as people entered the room to face the goblin. Everyone took their seats in absolute silence. In front of each seat was a small box.   
  
"Good afternoon, young ones. As you know, I am Professor Grok. I will be teaching you various techniques for defending yourselves against dark magic. The skills we will be practicing are very dangerous. I ask that you treat this course with the utmost respect and caution."   
  
"We will begin with some simple curse-breaking. I have put a very simple stinking curse on the boxes in front of you. Your task for today is to open the box without triggering the curse."   
  
Harry looked at the wooden box on the table in front of him. On it was inscribed a small passage:   
  
_The contents of this box are mine  
So whomever may read this sign  
It's best for you to stop and think  
Lest you be cursed with horrid stink  
_   
"Most protection curses involve a written passage of some sort." the goblin continued. "The written word can serve as an excellent container for magical energies"   
  
Harry recalled the words inscribed on the entrance to Gringotts. He figured that goblins must enjoy using ominous poetry in their curses.   
  
"The first step is detecting the curse. Goblins have a natural affinity for this, but most humans need the assistance of some wand-waving. The Egyptians had a rather simple spell for this purpose. The incantation is _Maat Re_. You will need to move your wand in a small circular motion. Now, everyone give it a try."   
  
The class followed the instructions and soon all the small boxes were glowing red.   
  
"Yes, very good. Notice the very light shade of red the box is emitting. The stronger the curse is, the darker the light will be. Now that we are able to see that there is a curse on the object in question, we can dispell the curse. Placing a curse of this type involves some complicated magic, but the key to any protection curse is the strength of the caster's desire to protect the object. In order to break the curse you need to draw out the energies placed into it. I did not put much energy into creating this small curse so breaking it should not require much effort. However, very strong curses like those placed on Gringotts are nearly impossible to break."   
  
"The incantation we shall use for breaking the curse is _Ka Sekhem_. Once again, a circular wand motion is required. Be aware that if any aggressive or greedy thoughts enter your mind during the process, you will fail. Failure in curse-breaking usually leads to very unpleasant results."   
  
Harry concentrated on the small container in front of him. He cleared his mind and moved his wand in a slow, tight circle.   
  
"_Ka Sekhem_"   
  
Harry was a little surprised when the box opened with a click, revealing a single sickle inside.   
  
"Alright!" Ron shouted triumphantly as he successfully found the sickle in his own box.   
  
Some of the other students were having problems with the task though. When Terry Boot saw that there was money inside the boxes, he let his thoughts wander and he was suddenly surrounded by a yellow cloud of dust. The sour look on his face indicated that the dust stank, but the cloud stayed close to him and no one else seemed to be able to smell it.   
  
Once everyone had either succeeded or failed in opening the boxes Professor Grok spoke again. "Now that you have some working knowledge of the process, please open your textbooks and spend the remainder of the class time reading chapter two."   
  
"Uhm...Professor Grok?" a slim Slytherin boy had raised his hand. He also had a stink cloud around him.   
  
"Yesssss?" Professor Grok replied with a wicked grin.   
  
"Could you...possibly remove the curses now?"   
  
"Noooo." the goblin replied slowly. "When you fail to defend against dark magic, there are consequences. It is best that you learn this lesson the hard way. I will remove the curses when the class is over."   
  
Professor Grok kept his word and he did indeed remove the curses at the end of the class, although Harry wasn't quite sure how he did it. As the students were leaving the clever goblin called out to them.   
  
"Be sure to read the next chapter this evening. Tomorrow's lesson will be much more challenging."   
  
************************************************************************** 


	8. The Veil of Darkness

Disclaimer: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling and are being used without permission. No attempt has been made to copyright this work. This novel is purely for the entertainment of the author and readers and is not being used for profit of any sort.   
  


**CHAPTER EIGHT**   
  
THE VEIL OF DARKNESS

  
"That goblin's not so bad after all." Ron said as he joined Harry and Hermione for lunch in the Great Hall. "Fred and George would've loved him."   
  
"I was starting to think we'd never learn any Egyptian magic." Hermione added as she cut her sandwich in half. "I wonder what he meant about tomorrow's lesson though."   
  
Harry thought about that for a second. "Whatever it is I'm going to read that next chapter twice. I can only imagine what kind of curse he'll try to put on us next."   
  
"Still, it's good practice." Hermione said. "Voldemort may very well try using curses next."   
  
At the mention of Voldemort, Harry and Ron looked at each other knowingly. Hermione knew those two faces well enough to figure out something was up.   
  
"Have I missed something?" she asked.   
  
"You should probably tell her, Harry." Ron said as he took a bite of his turkey sandwich.   
  
Harry relunctantly recounted the dream he had and the meeting in Dumbledore's office that morning.   
  
"Legilimency?!?" Hermione whispered as if she were telling a horrible secret. "Harry that's very dangerous. It borders on dark magic, and the Ministry has very strict rules about who's allowed to learn it legally. It's also very difficult, there aren't a lot of wizards that can do it well. Not to mention that it's just...creepy."   
  
"I know Hermione, but it's my best shot at preventing whatever it is that Voldemort is planning. Besides, it'll be useful to be able to peek into Malfoy's thoughts every now and then."   
  
Harry half-expected Hermione to be appalled by the joke, but to his surprise she broke out into a wide smile.   
  
After lunch classes resumed with NEWT Transfiguration. Professor McGonnagal was just as stern looking as Harry remembered her, though she still occasionally used the cane she had taken up after being hit in the chest with multiple stunning spells.   
  
"It as a pleasure to see so many of you taking this NEWT level course." she said as she looked over her students. "I'm afraid that some of you may not stay here for long, however. The techniques we will be covering this term are very advanced and require a high level of commitment to learning the material."   
  
Harry thought that was an understatement as he spent the rest of the class period attempting to make a pan of water assume miniature human form and walk across the table. Even Hermione was having difficulty with the task as her water-person barely took 3 steps before it fell back into a puddle.   
  
After the frustrating Transfiguration class, they headed for Potions. It was the first time Harry was actually not dreading a trip to the dungeon classroom. Professor Grubbly-Plank's elderly face greeted them as they took their seats.   
  
"Hello, everyone. The potions you'll be learning in this class are highly complex and require days to prepare. You'll be mixing your potions in stages and leaving your cauldrons here for the next day's work. We will begin with a very complex but useful potion, the Hero's Elixir. This potion gives the user temporary enhanced strength, stamina, and agility. The key ingredients of the potion are powdered graphorn horn and dragon's blood. The graphorn is a very strong and dangerous creature, and I'm sure you're all familiar with the characteristics of dragons. Some of these properties are transferred to the drinker of this potion, when it is prepared correctly. Please take out your cauldrons and begin mixing the ingredients on page forty-seven of your textbooks."   
  
Harry found Potions to be an enjoyable class without Snape around. Professor Grubbly-Plank spent a great deal of time giving warnings about the most common mistakes made while mixing the Hero's Elixir. When the class period was over everyone put their half-full cauldrons into a large locker that was far deeper than it looked on the outside.   
  
The final class of the day for Harry, Ron, and Hermione was Creation of Magical Devices. The classroom was one that they hadn't been in before and it took a bit of time to find it. When the trio arrived the class was already nearly full. Draco Malfoy was sitting alone in the back row. Harry assumed that Crabbe and Goyle didn't get the necessary OWL scores to take the class. The other Slytherins in the class were obviously doing their best to sit no where near him. This was an opportunity that Harry couldn't pass up.   
  
"Draco, is it true that you're on _probation_?" Harry said loudly as he approached his long-time rival. "That must really be a horrible mark on the Malfoy family honor. I'm surprised you haven't been disowned yet."   
  
Draco simply sat in his seat and tried his best not to look at Harry.   
  
"Did you see today's edition of the Prophet?" Harry said, continuing his torture. "I seem to recall some news about your father, the convicted felon."   
  
"Laugh it up while you can, Potter." Draco finally replied with every bit of malice he could muster.   
  
"Oh I _will_, Draco. You see, I've been waiting for you to get what's coming to you for a loooong time. You'd better be a good boy or I won't hesitate to find any reason to have that shiny badge taken from you." As Harry said this, Professor Wiseacre walked in and greeted everyone with a wide smile. Harry gave Draco a parting wave as he and Ron took their seats.   
  
Their new teacher was in the process of personally greeting each student in the class. Some of the students were a bit unnerved that he already knew each of their names.   
  
"Good afternoon everyone." the young instructor beamed after greeting everyone. "I am very pleased to see you all here. Well, I suppose you'd like to get to know me better, eh? As you know, my name is Maximilian Wiseacre. Please call me Max, that Professor title makes me feel far too old. I was a student here at Hogwarts, just like you, not too long ago. I was a Ravenclaw prefect, chaser, and Head Boy. I've worked with my father for many years at Wiseacre's Wizarding Devices, and I also do advanced research for the Department of Mysteries from time to time."   
  
"Now that introductions are done let's get on to business. Our goal is to learn the techniques of lore. This is a topic that is usually learned through apprenticeships after graduation from school, but headmaster Dumbledore feels that the topic should be taught earlier."   
  
"Does anyone happen to know exactly what lore is?" the young instructor asked as he looked into a few puzzled faces.   
  
No one was surprised when Hermione's hand shot in the air immediately.   
  
"Yes, Hermione."   
  
"Lore is knowledge gained by study to be used in the creation of items and weapons with special abilities. These items may or not be created with the assistance of spells or potions, but they almost always require the creator to possess some magical powers."   
  
"Very good," Max said admirably. "I wasn't expecting such a thorough explanation, even from someone as academic as yourself. Five points to Gryffindor."   
  
"Here's an example of what you can do with lore. I'm assuming you're all familiar with remembralls? This a new type my father and I are developing. I recall that Mr. Longbottom has a bad memory. Here Neville, hold this."   
  
Max tossed a small glass sphere to Neville. As soon as he closed his hand around it, a foggy image began to appear inside. Neville squinted as he tried to make out the object.   
  
"It looks like...a letter? Oh, I forgot to send the letter to my gran!"   
  
"Excellent." Max said as Neville gave the remembrall back to him. "You see, this type of remembrall displays a visual clue to help you remember what you have forgotten. Very tricky bit of magic that was, required a type of legilimency charm. We're still trying to clear it with the regulations people. Anyway, that's just a sample of some of the very useful things you can create. We'll be starting with a very simple item today, a vox box. It's a device that duplicates the voice of whomever speaks into it, kind of like the Muggle tape recorder for those of you who are familiar with them. In your lore kits you should find a set of small boxes and some soundstring."   
  
Harry opened his lore kit and inspected the contents. Next to a group of small panes of glass was a long loop of what looked like guitar string. Harry spent the next half hour weaving the soundstring through a small metal box that came with his lore kit.   
  
When everyone was done assembling their vox boxes Max Wiseacre spoke again. "Very good so far, everyone. The last step is for a wizard to speak into the box. The soundstring is attuned to magical sounds and, being wizards, your voices fit into that category. Once you speak into the box the sound string will be activated and it will record your voice. This is your first try at making a vox box so you may need to speak a bit louder than usual for your voice to make the imprint. Everyone give it a shot."   
  
The noise level in the class increased as everyone spoke loudly into their vox boxes. Harry and Hermione were successful the first time, but Ron had difficulty getting his box to record "The Chudley Cannons are the best!".   
  
Ron wasn't the only one having trouble. Draco had apparently gotten frustrated and shouted "Work, damn it!!" into his box, which then exploded.   
  
"Not that loudly, Draco." Max said with a grin as he helped Malfoy start another vox box.   
  
A few minutes later the bell announced the end of the day and students hurriedly filed out of the room, eager to get the first day of classes behind them. "See you tomorrow everyone." Max shouted at them as he started pulling things down from shelves in the back of the room.   
  
"Ron, there's a prefect meeting scheduled in five minutes, we have to hurry." Hermione said as she hurriedly packed her supplies. She and Ron ran off leaving Harry behind. Harry was in no hurry and took his time gathering his supplies. All the other students had gone when he looked over at Malfoy who had just finished finding all the pieces of his first vox box. As Harry was heading for the door, Draco rudely cut in front of him in his haste to make it to the prefect meeting. Harry couldn't resist the urge to stick his foot out ever so slightly...   
  
Malfoy was caught totally off-guard as he tripped and fell face first onto the stone floor with a sickening "smack!". When he turned over, the lower half of his face was a bloody mess and there were several teeth in a pool of blood on the floor.   
  
Harry had meant to trip Malfoy, but he didn't expect to do so much damage. He apologetically held out a hand. "You should get that looked at, Malfoy." Harry said.   
  
"Potter!!" Draco yelled as he spat blood at Harry and shoved his hand away. "You did this!!"   
  
"It was an accident." Harry lied, although he really hadn't meant to hurt Malfoy so badly.   
  
Harry could tell that Draco was fighting an internal battle. Malfoy most certainly wanted to report him, but without absolute proof he would be risking his prefect's badge.   
  
"Draco, go see Madam Pomfrey." Max Wiseacre said coldly behind them. Harry's heart skipped a beat as he realized that he must have seen the whole thing. "I'll take care of Harry."   
  
Harry turned and saw that his instructor's usually warm eyes had become hard and piercing. It was the first time Harry had seen him without a smile on his face. Max handed Draco a handkerchief to stop the blood and watched him as he headed for the infirmary. As soon as Draco was out of sight Max closed the door and turned on Harry.   
  
"What the HELL was that?!?" he said with controlled fury. "I would think that someone with your reputation would be a little more civil. Did you see his _face_, Harry? He'll be in the infirmary for hours!!"   
  
"I didn't mean it!" Harry defended.   
  
"Yes, you did. You just got more than what you expected."   
  
Harry couldn't argue. Wiseacre's cold gaze had seen through him.   
  
"That was a dirty trick, Harry. Something I would have expected from a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor."   
  
Harry flinched at the remark.   
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor." Max said as his anger increased. "Tell me Harry, what exactly did Draco do to deserve having his teeth rearranged?"   
  
Harry couldn't find the words to describe all the torture he had suffered at Malfoy's hands. He couldn't count how many times the blond prat had attempted to ruin someone's life. Draco represented everything that Harry hated.   
  
_"It's the fact that he exists"_   
  
The words shocked Harry as they formed in his mind. That was what his father had said about Snape in the memory that Harry had seen in the Pensieve. Harry had judged the young James Potter harshly for those words, but now he understood them all too well.   
  
"Detention. Tonight. Here." Max said with conviction before he pushed Harry out of the classroom.   
  


*** 

  
  
Harry returned to the Gryffindor dorms and fell onto his bed. He had smashed Malfoy's face, cost Gryffindor twenty points, gotten himself detention, and lost the respect of a teacher he had just met. The past few minutes had ruined what had otherwise been a fairly pleasant first day of classes.   
  
At least one good thing had come out of the encounter, his opinion of his father had improved. Harry wondered if Snape had been as horrible as Draco in his school days. Harry picked up his curse-breaking book. He hoped that a little reading may help take his mind off things. He was halfway through the chapter entitled "The Dynamics of Mutation Curses" when Ron returned from the prefects' meeting.   
  
"Hey, Draco didn't show up to the meeting!!" He told Harry with a great smile. "They're going to have his badge for sure now."   
  
"No, they won't." Harry spoke with his head in his hands as he told Ron what happened.   
  
"Blimey, what got into you Harry?" Ron said, shocked. "That's something that I would do, not you."   
  
"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Harry said as he got off of his bed. "Let's get some food, I want to grab something before detention."   
  
After dinner Harry parted from his friends and headed off to serve his detention. He found Max in his classroom amidst several large piles of golden parts.   
  
"Hello Harry." he said indifferently as he put two of the parts together. The pieces seemed to seal together when they touched and Harry could see that the finished product was a telescope. "You'll be assembling telescopes by hand this evening. It's very simple, although tedious. The parts will only connect at the correct joints so you should have no problem figuring out what goes where, but you'll have to make sure everything is properly aligned."   
  
Harry got to work as Max read through a very large and very old-looking book. After nearly an hour of silence, Harry finally decided to say what was on his mind.   
  
"Er, Max...I...I just wanted to tell you that I'm really not usually like that. Malfoy just brings out the worst in me. I didn't mean to hurt him that badly though, honest."   
  
Harry looked up to find Max looking at him intently. Those sharp eyes had once again softened.   
  
"I understand your circumstances Harry, and I apologize if I was a bit rough with you earlier. I've had some dealings with the Malfoys before, and I know how...difficult they can be. I also know that you and Draco have a long history and I assume that he deserved some form of retribution. That is why I intervened before he could report you to Professor Sinistra, which would have been a disaster. If you're going to be in the business of revenge, however, you must learn that there is a time and a place for everything. The place for revenge is not this classroom on my first day of the job. I had to explain to Professor McGonnagal why I took twenty points from Gryffindor. She gave me a very long lecture about maintaining order in my class."   
"Sorry."   
  
"I stand by what I said earlier," Max continued, "tripping him from behind was dirty. I have to say that I was very disappointed in you."   
  
"Sorry." Harry repeated as he stared at the parts in his hands.   
  
"Don't beat yourself up over it. Let's just say you owe me one."   
  
Harry smiled a little at that but he was still a bit uncomfortable with the realization that Max knew about his rivalry with Draco, among other things. "Er, Max. How do you know all this stuff about everyone?"   
  
The young Wiseacre seemed to be amused. "I'm a collector of knowledge, Harry. I don't like to go into any situation without having done my research first. I perused the school records of all the students that signed up for my class this summer. Interesting reading, especially your file."   
  
"I bet it was." Harry said as he aligned two lenses.   
  
"Well I already knew quite a bit about you, especially after that event in the Department of Mysteries. We had quite the time cleaning up that mess."   
  
Harry's face had fallen a bit when Max mentioned the place where Sirius had died.   
  
"I'm sorry about your godfather, by the way."   
  
Harry was surprised. The only people that knew that Sirius was dead were either DA members, Death Eaters or--   
  
"Yes, I'm a member of the Order of the Phoenix." Max said as if he had read Harry's thoughts. "Dumbledore signed me on just before I came to Hogwarts to teach. I suppose my knowledge of the objects within the Department of Mysteries will be an asset."   
  
"You know about...the archway..thing, then?" Harry had not been able to get much information about the curtain that had killed Sirius. All anyone knew was that it was an ancient execution device.   
  
"Yes, I'm afraid I know more about it than any other person living." Max said with a sorrowful look on his face. "It has been the subject of most of my research these past few years."   
  
"Could you tell me about it?" Harry asked hesitantly. He was fully expecting Max to tell him that he was too young to hear it, but he had to try.   
  
Max sat silently for a moment as he looked deeply into Harry's eyes. "I can tell you what I know." He replied, surprising Harry. "I think that you deserve that at least."   
  
"My father insisted that I study it." Max continued. "He was one of the most outspoken citizens that demanded that its use in executions be abolished. 'We should be careful in committing anyone to a fate that we do not wholly understand.' he used to say. The Wizengamot eventually agreed and outlawed it about forty years ago. Most of the public has forgotten that it even exists. Those that do remember prefer not to speak of it. The Ministry started using the dementor's kiss to punish criminals instead, as if it were more humane. Research on the Veil and its properties continued though, with a small number of very old wizards spending day and night studying it. They were my teachers when I became an Unspeakable. They were glad to have me aboard, as no one else wanted to be near the object. The last of those ancient wizards passed away this year. I was sad to see him go, but he was nearly 200 years old. It was his time."   
  
Harry was intrigued by this new information, but his main question still hadn't been answered. "What exactly is it?"   
  
"Yes, that is the question, isn't it Harry? I don't really know the answer either. It has had many names, but it is most widely known as The Veil of Darkness. No one's sure about exactly how it was created, but the few records we have indicate it was made by Druids. The Druids never kept written logs of their magic, but a witness once wrote that it's original purpose was for speaking to the dead for divination purposes. After the Romans conquered the Celtic tribes they used it to execute wizards, and that is how it was used for centuries until it was banned. I often call it a one-way door to the afterlife, but I admit that description is probably very inadequate. The dead can speak through it when they wish, but there's no way that we know of that lets you choose who you end up talking to."   
  
"How did it end up in the Department of Mysteries?" Harry asked.   
  
"Are there any greater mysteries than death and what happens afterwards? When the Department of Mysteries was created, the Veil was the first item moved into it. The Veil has been studied for very long and we still don't know exactly how it works. It has, however, taught us much about the many-layered puzzle that is death. Most of our knowledge of Necromancy comes from research on the Veil. Recently though, the Veil has been kept for a different purpose. There are many that hope that it will be used for one more execution."   
  
Harry knew whose execution that would be. "Voldemort."   
  
"Yes, Harry. Voldemort has taken certain steps to ensure that it will be very difficult for him to die. He fears death more than anything, which means he fears the Veil. The Veil _is_ death. That's why he appeared in the main hall of the Ministry instead of the Veil chamber where you were. He was afraid of going there. The Veil is the most thorough form of execution known to us. If Voldemort were to go through it, there's no magic trick in the world that could bring him back. The Veil could be the key to ensuring that he can never again return."   
  
Harry sat in silence for a moment, not having anything else to ask. Max's information had confirmed what he knew to be true but still couldn't believe.   
  
Sirius wasn't coming back.   
  
Harry continued to assemble the remaining telescopes, trying to keep his mind off of his grief. He had to re-assemble a few that Max wasn't satisfied with upon inspection. When all the devices were finally complete, Max dismissed him.   
  
As Harry was leaving Max called out to him. "Wait, I almost forgot. Professor Dumbledore told me about your desire for Legilimency lessons. Give me a few days to get things prepared."   
  
"You're going to be teaching me?" Harry asked, finally realizing that Max must be a fairly talented Legilimens.   
  
"No, not exactly. You'll see. You should go get some rest now, it's late. Goodnight Harry."   
  
Harry left the room puzzled as he struggled to understand what Max had meant. As he was walking down one of the deserted hallways that led to the Gryffindor common room, he encountered Draco. The Slytherin's face looked almost completely healed and his teeth seemed to be back in place.   
  
"I have just spent the past few hours having my teeth regrown and my face put back into one piece." Draco said coldly as he walked up to Harry. "Do you know what that Pomfrey woman said when I told her what happened? She said I probably _deserved_ it. I can't even get the respect a Malfoy deserves because of you. You have made a mockery of me and my family, Potter. You want my badge? Here, have it." Draco ripped off the shiny badge and threw it at Harry's chest. "I don't care if they take it away from me, or if they take points from Slytherin, or even if they expel me. Nothing, NOTHING will stop me from making sure that you pay dearly for this."   
  
Harry couldn't believe he was being blamed for what was clearly Malfoy's own fault. "You're delusional, Malfoy."   
  
"You're dead, Potter."   
  
Harry had received death threats before and he wasn't too concerned as he walked back to his dormitory. As he went to bed that night though, Harry made a mental note to keep an even closer eye on Draco Malfoy.   
  
************************************************************************** 


	9. Lessons in Legilimency

Disclaimer: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling and are being used without permission. No attempt has been made to copyright this work. This novel is purely for the entertainment of the author and readers and is not being used for profit of any sort.   
  


**CHAPTER NINE**   
  
LESSONS IN LEGILIMENCY

  
  
The next morning Harry and his roommates headed down to breakfast. Bright sunlight streamed through the tall windows into the stone hallways. The day's weather was going to be perfect. Harry decided he should take the time to go for a walk around the grounds later.   
  
Harry and his friends had just barely gotten to the Great Hall when Professor McGonagall walked up to them. Harry was glad to see that she didn't require the help of her cane today.   
  
"Good morning gentlemen." She said in a kindly voice as her eyes surveyed them. "I'm afraid I have to borrow Mr. Potter for a moment. I will return him shortly."   
  
Harry was as surprised as everyone else at this, but he didn't argue as Professor Mcgonagall led him to her office. When they arrived, she motioned for him to have a seat. Harry was a bit nervous. He wondered if this was about yesterday's encounter with Draco.   
  
"As you know Mr. Potter," the witch said as she sat behind her desk, "Headmaster Dumbledore's reputation and position have been restored since the events in the Ministry of Magic. These past few weeks he has been working to undo the damage that Dolores Umbridge caused during her reign of terror. I am pleased to tell you that her Educational Decrees have been repealed. You are no longer banned from playing Quidditch."   
  
Harry was extremely happy to hear the news, but he wasn't sure if it was going to matter. "Is there even going to be a Quidditch season this year?" he asked. "I mean...with everything that's going on."   
  
"Yes, Potter, there will be. Professor Dumbledore is a widely respected wizard and he holds several influential positions, including Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Today he will release a statement to the Daily Prophet in which he will express to everyone the importance of leading our lives as normally as possible. This includes playing Quidditch. The intent is to show the Dark Lord and his supporters that their attempts to bully us into fear will not be successful. Fear and discord are Voldemort's greatest weapons, but they are harmless if we are brave and unified. Quidditch players represent some of the bravest wizards there are, and the sport itself is one of the few common ties that joins the wizarding community. Giving that up would be like admitting defeat."   
  
"I see." Harry said. There was no doubt in his mind that every wizard he ever met was crazy about Quidditch. He couldn't imagine a wizarding world without it.   
  
"So, the season will proceed as usual." Professor McGonagall continued. "The Hogwarts staff will increase security to ensure that Quidditch will be an event that can let everyone forget their troubles for a little while. The changing rooms, equipment, and even the pitch itself will be guarded by armed enchanted suits of armor."   
  
"Excellent." Harry said. He was getting more excited now.   
  
"I am glad that you approve, Mr. Potter. Now, we must discuss the matter of the open captain's position on the Gryffindor team."   
  
Harry had wondered when that topic would come up. He was sure that everyone expected him to become captain, but he had enough to worry about without having to devise strategies and schedule practices. He would have enough trouble attending practice without interrupting his new Legilimency lesson schedule. Besides, judging from Angelina's and Oliver's actions in previous years, the position required a kind of fanaticism that Harry just didn't have...or could afford.   
  
"I don't want to be captain." Harry quickly said before Professor McGonagall could continue.   
  
"That is fortunate," Professor McGonagall said with a coy smile, "since I was not going to suggest that you take the position."   
  
Harry didn't quite know how to feel about that. He was relieved, but also a bit confused.   
  
"We both know that you have enough on your hands. Having you play at all is a questionable decision, but Professor Dumbledore and I believe that you need an emotional outlet. You are a teenager after all. Besides that, your very presence is symbolic of defiance to Voldemort. Giving you the burden of the captain's responsibilities is completely out of the question though. Perhaps, you could suggest a more suitable person for the role?"   
  
Harry knew what the clever witch has hinting at, and he was very grateful that she had put the decision in his hands.   
  
"Ron, of course." Harry said.   
  
"An excellent choice, Mr. Potter. I believe his strategical talents will serve our team well. Very well then, you are dismissed. May I trust you to inform Mr. Weasley?"   
  
"My pleasure."   
  
"You'd better hurry, classes will start soon."   
  
Harry found Ron sitting in the Great Hall. He was finishing a plate of sausages and toast. Harry walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "What's up, mate?" Ron said as he swallowed a mouthful a food. "Did McGonagall chew you out?"   
  
"No," Harry said with a huge grin, "she wanted to tell me that there will be a Quidditch season this year and that my lifetime ban has been lifted."   
  
"That's great!!" Ron shouted as he stood up. "We'll get the Cup for sure!"   
  
"I'm sure we will, Ron. Especially with you as Captain."   
  
It took a minute for Harry's words to sink in. Harry watched with glee as his best friend's face changed from a smile to a frown, then to a smile again.   
  
"Congratulations, mate." Harry said as he held out his hand.   
  
Harry was taken by surprise when Ron grabbed Harry into a strong one-armed hug as he thrust his other arm into the air. "YEAH!!!!". Ron's shout was so loud it silenced everyone in the crowded Great Hall.   
  
"Ron...you...you're choking me!" Harry sputtered as he tried to loosen the grip Ron had on his neck. Ron seemed not to hear him.   
  
"Shameful."   
  
Ron turned in the direction of the voice, dragging Harry with him. It was Draco, wearing a distinctive frown.   
  
"It's disgusting, really." the Slytherin said nastily. "You two should get a room and spare us the public spectacle."   
  
"Awww ickle Drakey-kins," Ron joked, he was far too happy to let Malfoy get to him, "do you want a hug too?"   
  
"Keep your filthy hands to yourself, Weasley." Malfoy said as he walked out of the Great Hall.   
  
Ron ignored him and finally let go of Harry to shake hands with Dean and Seamus. For the rest of the day he wore the most cheerful smile that Harry had ever seen.   
  


*** 

  
  
The next few days of classes proceeded without incident. Harry and his classmates spent the mornings outside with the crups, teaching them to find lost wands. The doglike creatures were very intelligent and capable of quite a few complicated tasks. The classes were quite fun until it was time to clean up the remains of whatever the crups had eaten the previous day.   
  
Harry had spent his evenings thoroughly re-reading his curse-breaking chapters. This paid off during Professor Grok's classes. The clever goblin had decided to move on to a variety of mutation curses. By the end of the week Harry was one of the few students that hadn't grown an extra finger or ear at some point.   
  
The Potions class continued to be better than ever. Everyone's Hero Elixirs were coming along nicely, and Neville had gotten a chance to shine when Professor Grubbly-Plank asked him to describe the properties of the hysteria inducing Alihotsy plant.   
  
The rest of Harry's N.E.W.T. courses went smoothly. Professor Flitwick had been delighted to see such a large number of students in his class. Since he only required Acceptable O.W.L scores, nearly everyone in Harry's year had enrolled. The tiny professor had started with Protean charms, which Hermione was already quite familiar with. Harry still had the fake Galleon she had enchanted for scheduling DA meetings.   
  
The first week of Astronomy went well, although Professor Sinistra kept giving Harry sidelong looks. Malfoy had officially given up his prefect's title after the tripping incident, and Harry was fairly sure that she blamed him for it.   
  
Creation of Magical Devices was still an entertaining course, but it had become much more difficult. Max had revealed to the sixth years that their final grades for the term would depend on their ability to create a full range of operational Dark Detectors. They would spend the year learning the skills required, then build the objects during a week long practical exam. The students had spent the past few days studying the physical properties of a gyroscope. Max insisted that mastery of the topic was essential for building proper Skeakoscopes, although it wasn't exactly magic.   
  
Max had caught up with Harry late in the week after class and told him that the preparations for his Legilimency lessons were complete. Harry would be spending every other evening learning the art, starting with Friday night. "I've been working for three straight nights on this. You should be a world-class Legilimens in no time." Max had told him with a sly grin.   
  
On Friday afternoon Harry had the chance to enjoy a break from classes. He spent the time in his usual cushy armchair in the Gryffindor common room, which was relatively empty at the time. Harry relished in the opportunity to just sit and do nothing. For the first time that week no thoughts of Dragon's blood, constellations, or walking water puppets entered his mind. During the quiet time he read his mail. Harry browsed through some catalogs he had requested from shops in Diagon Alley. Hermione's birthday was coming up and he wanted to get her something nice. The brochures were ornately decorated and full of moving pictures that showcased the most popular products. Harry didn't really know what a sixteen year old girl would be interested in, but he was sure he would find something.   
  
He had also received many letters from members of the Order wishing him luck with his studies. The most interesting letter he had received was from Lupin.   
  
_Hey Harry,   
  
How are classes going? I've heard about your new "extracurricular studies". Please be careful with that.   
  
Arthur tells me that you had a good time at the Burrow. I'm glad to hear it. There's no one in the world that deserves it more than you.   
  
I've been pretty busy with the new house recently, but things are all set now and I'd like to meet up with you soon. When's the first Hogsmeade weekend?   
  
-Remus _   
  
Harry felt a little reluctant to meet with Lupin again. He was sure that Remus was taking Sirius' lost just as hard he was, and Harry really wasn't ready to console someone else yet. Still, he did miss Lupin. Maybe they could help each other get through the difficult times.   
  
Harry was broken out of his thoughts when Ron came in and posted a notice on the message board. Oddly enough, it was the new schedule for Hogsmeade weekends.   
  
"First weekend is just before Halloween." Ron told Harry as he sat in the armchair across from Harry. "There's going to be some extra security though. All the prefects are supposed to keep track of the younger students. Hagrid and Professor Grok will be chaperones too. Still, it should be a good time."   
  
The news perked Harry up a bit. A trip into Hogsmeade with his friends was always fun. Although Harry was looking forward to spending some time in the wizard town, there was another event that he was more interested in.   
  
Quidditch practice started tomorrow.   
  
Harry was more eager than ever to play Quidditch. He had only played one school match in the past two years and he was absolutely dying to play for Gryffindor again. Harry suspected that there would probably be some event in the near future that would interrupt his season, but he wasn't going to let that stop him from enjoying whatever playing time he could get.   
  
"Ready for practice tomorrow, Ron?" Harry asked his friend.   
  
"I've never been more ready for anything in my life." Ron replied as he stretched out in his chair. "I think we have a great chance at winning the cup, especially with you back. I ran into Jack and Andrew earlier. They said they've been practicing. We need good beaters to keep our star Seeker in one piece. I hope they've improved, I won't hesitate to kick them off if someone better comes along. Hey, isn't it time to eat?"   
  
Harry looked at the clock on the common room wall and noticed that the single hand pointed to "Dinner". He and Ron continued to talk about Quidditch as they headed to the Great Hall. "We'll have to work hard to get the team working as a unit again." Ron said as they walked. "There's a lot of people trying out for the open Chaser positions tonight, I guess two straight Gryffindor Quidditch Cups have increased interest. Still, it's going to be hard to find people to fill the three open spots."   
  
"Make that two open spots."   
  
Ron and Harry turned to look behind them. It was Ginny. She had silently caught up with them in the hallway.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron said. "I figured you were going to back up Harry as reserve Seeker."   
  
"Ron, you know I'd rather play as a Chaser." Ginny said impatiently. "Now that we have Harry back as Seeker I can do that."   
  
"Are you sure you're up to it, Ginny?" Ron asked with a bit of skepticism in his voice. "No offense, but I don't remember you being all that good at playing Chaser."   
  
"You weren't the only one that learned from Bill's scarescrow seeker this summer. It was the only option I had since my dear brother seemed too occupied to practice with me."   
  
Ron's eyes widened a bit and he looked apologetic. "You could've asked me." he told her sheepishly.   
  
"I shouldn't have had to." Ginny replied as she crossed her arms.   
  
"Well," Harry interrupted as he stepped between the two siblings, "I think Ginny will do a great job. Let's get to dinner, I'm hungry."   
  
They arrived at the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table near Hermione and Neville.   
  
"Hey guys." Ron said to them as they took their seats. "How was Herbology?"   
  
"It was very interesting." Hermione beamed. "Professor Sprout has some very dangerous plants in greenhouse five. Today we studied Bundimun, it's a fungus with _eyes_. Very fascinating. Neville knows a lot about it, he practically taught the class today."   
  
Neville started blushing a little when Hermione said that. "Thanks, Hermione. I wouldn't say I taught it, but I do know a little about the stuff. I use it to make some cleaning solutions for my Gran. It's really useful, if you can stand crushing those creepy eyes when you mix it."   
  
"Neville, we're eating remember?" Harry said as he suddenly lost his taste for the tapioca pudding in front of him.   
  
"Sorry."   
  
As Harry tried to find something else that looked appetizing, Hermione took out a piece of parchment and began writing.   
  
"Lemme guess, another note to Vicky?" Ron said as his eyes narrowed.   
  
"His name is Viktor, Ron."   
  
"Whatever." Ron said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I see you're not sending him a novel sized letter this time. Surely you haven't run out of things to talk about."   
  
"Actually, I have. Not that it's any business of yours." Hermione replied with a little smirk.   
  
Ron was a bit surprised by the response and didn't have a witty comeback prepared, so he simply grunted and returned to his meal. He ate quickly and got up to leave a few minutes later. "Tryouts are starting in a few minutes, gotta go. You're gonna be there, right Harry?"   
  
"Uh no", Harry said as he remembered his appointment with Max, "I have that...thing...to go to."   
  
"Oh right, I forgot. Well, good luck with that. Come on Ginny, you can help pick your fellow Chasers."   
  
After dinner Harry headed over to Max's office. He was a little worried, but also excited. Harry was certain that his Legilimency lessons would go better than the disastrous Occlumency lessons with Snape.   
  
When he arrived Harry saw Max making some complicated wand wave movements next to Professor Dumbledore. Seated in a chair across from them was--   
  
Another...Professor Dumbledore?   
  
"Good evening Harry." The seated Dumbledore said as he stood up to greet him. "How are you feeling?"   
  
"Er...good." Harry replied as he looked from one Dumbledore to the other.   
  
"Ah yes, that." Dumbledore said as he noted Harry's confusion. "Mr. Wiseacre will explain everything shortly. I'm afraid I have some very important business to attend to now Harry. Good luck."   
  
Professor Dumbledore gave Harry a reassuring pat on the shoulder as he left while the other Professor Dumbledore watched. All Harry could do was stand in confused silence as Max finished his spellwork.   
  
"Ah, that should do it." Max finally said with a wide smile. "Well Harry, meet your new Legilimency instructor."   
  
"Er...what?"   
  
"I call it a Dumbledore Doppelganger. It's a replication of our dear headmaster. It contains just about every aspect of his personality, but only a chosen few of his memories and talents. Voldemort still has the ability to possess you Harry, and Professor Dumbledore has far too much sensitive information in his head to put into a pensieve. If we use this though, we can have Professor Dumbledore teach you without risking Voldemort finding out anything important. Besides, I'm afraid our headmaster has enough on his hands these days."   
  
"Good evening Harry." the fake Dumbledore said. Harry was astonished by the duplicate. It looked and sounded just like the real thing.   
  
"Yes, it's pretty amazing, if I do say so myself." Max added as he appraised his work. "Especially when you consider that the whole thing is made out of clay. I started out with a golem spell and evolved it a bit, then added some of the properties of the pensieve. Professor Dumbledore came by to add the necessary mental components. I really should write a book on the technique when I get the chance. Anyways, the Dumbledore Doppelganger here will be leading your lessons. I will supervise just to make sure things go as planned."   
  
"Wouldn't it just be easier for you to teach me?" Harry asked as he walked up to Max's amazing invention, "You seem to be pretty good at Legilimency."   
  
Max appeared to be flattered. "Well I am, but who do you think taught _me_? Although he may be modest about it, Headmaster Dumbledore is the most capable Legilimens available. Your training in this field is far too important to leave it to anyone else."   
  
"Alright then." Harry said apprehensively. Harry still had mixed feelings towards Dumbledore. Things just weren't the same between them after Sirius' death. Harry no longer felt that Dumbledore was as infallible as he once thought. He would have actually been more comfortable if Max was teaching him.   
  
"Alright Harry, there's a bit of business we have to take care of before we start."   
  
Harry didn't like the tone of Max's voice when he said that. He seemed apprehensive.   
  
"Using a fake Dumbledore isn't the only security measure we have to take." Max continued. "This may be a bit difficult for you, but since Voldemort still has a connection to your mind I will need to monitor you. This will require me to kind of...sit in the back of your mind for a short time. Don't worry, I won't have access to any of your thoughts or memories. It's just that it will be much more difficult for the Dark Lord to control you if someone else is already in your head. He would still be able to see what you see and send thoughts to you, but I can make sure that he doesn't make you harm yourself or anyone else."   
  
"Uhm...I dunno about that Max." Harry said reluctantly.   
  
"Harry, you have to trust me. Until you master Legilimency you will be extremely vulnerable to intrusions while you're using it, even more vulnerable than when you are sleeping. This is the only way we can ensure your safety...and mine."   
  
"Fine." Harry couldn't argue with that reasoning, even it meant that there would be someone taking up residence in his head.   
  
"Okay Harry. Just look into my eyes for a minute."   
  
Harry followed the instructions and stared into those sharp brown eyes. Almost immediately, he could feel a warmth in the back of his head. It wasn't anything unpleasant, but it was definitely noticeable.   
  
"Everything fine, Harry?" Max asked him when the procedure was complete.   
  
"Yeah. You just make sure you don't go wandering around in here."   
  
"Wouldn't think of it. Alright then, let us begin. I'll be at the back of the room observing things, but you're in his hands now." Max nodded to the Dumbledore clone as he walked to the rear of the classroom.   
  
"Now Harry, I assume that you are familiar with the _Legilimens_ incantation?" the doppelganger asked in a kindly voice.   
  
"Oh yes, quite familiar." Harry replied. Snape had cast it on him quite a few times during the Occlumency lessons.   
  
"Good, good. Legilimency is more than just the casual use of some Latin though. When casting the spell you should maintain eye contact with your target. If you truly master the skill, however, you will need neither eye contact nor the voiced incanation. The spell opens a pathway for the minds to interact. With enough practice, your mind will become adept enough to make this connection on its own. Legilimency also requires force of will. When you successfully practice Legilimency, you are literally willing your mind into the mind of your target. This is where the danger in the art lies, Harry. It is far too easy to go from casual browsing to forced intrusion. A highly skilled and callous Legilimens can produce effects similar to those of Veritaserum, but to use the skill in that manner crosses the line into the realm of the Dark Arts. The Department of Law Enforcement has very severe punishments for such things."   
  
"Got it." Harry said impatiently.   
  
"Very well then, let's begin. I would like you to cast the spell on me now."   
  
Harry took out his wand and aimed it at the duplicate. As he looked into those remarkably familiar eyes he shouted _Legilimens_.   
  
Harry felt a strange tingling somewhere in the front of his head. Suddenly a cloudy image of a red bird popped into his thoughts, but it was gone before Harry could make it out clearly.   
  
"Alright Harry," the false Dumbledore asked, "what did you see?"   
  
"A...bird...I think it was Fawkes. I'm not sure."   
  
"Hmm, very good for a first attempt. Let's try again."   
  
Harry cast the spell several more times, each time the image changed but things were getting a little clearer. Harry had gotten a clear impression of a chocolate frog the last time.   
  
"Hmmm, you are doing fine so far Harry but you've merely scratched the surface. Remember, you need to project your mind forcefully along the mental connection. Your attempts thus far have been a bit lackluster. You must be aggressive. The stronger your desire to view my thoughts, the more successful your attempts will be."   
  
"Lackluster, eh?" Harry said through gritted teeth. He did not like being judged by an inanimate object, no matter how convincing it was. Harry steadied himself and prepared to cast the spell again. This time he focused on peering into that fake brain. He imagined that his eyes were boring a hole into the back of its skull.   
  
_Legilimens!_   
  
This time Harry found himself assaulted by a barrage of vivid images. Fawkes again, this time on a burning day. A quidditch match in the rain, a bearded man standing next to a goat, a speech at Hogwarts, Harry's sorting into Gryffindor...   
  
Harry looked away and broke the connection. His mind was whirling in the attempt to contain the deluge of jumbled images.   
  
"It was...too much." he panted when he finally found his breath. "Hard to...keep up with it all."   
  
"Hmmm. Yes, that can happen when you make a particularly strong connection. It seems as though you do indeed have a talent for Legilimency. Most wizards spend weeks in training before they are able to get so far into someone's mind. Tell me Harry, how clear were the memories you just saw?"   
  
"Pretty clear. A little fuzzy around the edges, but I could make out everything."   
  
"Interesting. Very interesting."   
  
The Dumbledore clone stood quietly for a moment, as if pondering what to do next. Harry was starting to wonder if something was wrong since it hadn't moved an inch for quite some time. After about five minutes of silence Max stepped in with his wand.   
  
"Sorry about that Harry," he said as he began to draw what looked like runes in the air with his wand, "we didn't expect you to get this far today. I think you stumped him. I'll have it fixed in a moment."   
  
After a few minutes Max waved his hand and the rows of complex runes he had been drawing disappeared.   
  
"He should be all ready now Harry, try the spell again."   
  
Harry took a few deep breaths then directed another spell at the clone. Once again, he encountered a sudden flood of mental images, but this time he was able to slow things down a little as he focused on his task. As he concentrated, Harry could also hear sounds in the memories. When the Quidditch match came up again Harry could hear the cheering and the falling rain.   
  
Harry was shocked when a new memory came up. It was much clearer than the others and Harry knew instantly where this memory came from. It was the Atrium at the Ministry of Magic, when Voldemort had possessed him. Harry was looking at himself through Dumbledore's eyes, but he looked somehow different. His face was contorted into a horrible sneer and the look in his eyes made him appear insane.   
  
_"Kill me now Dumbledore...If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy."_   
  
Those words, Voldemort's words from Harry's mouth, struck him hard. Suddenly Harry felt a surging ache in his insides. He felt like his heart had stopped and his guts had frozen. He would have fallen to the floor if the doppelganger hadn't caught him.   
  
Harry broke the connection and sat on the floor as he shook his head, trying to clear it. "Wha....what happened?" he asked when he could speak again.   
  
"Legilimency can reveal more than just thoughts and memories, Harry." The Dumbledore Doppelganger was looking at him apologetically now. "You may also encounter the emotions associated with them. You will have to learn to shield yourself somewhat. The effects of strong emotions can be debilitating, as you have discovered."   
  
Harry took in the implications of this new information. That horrible feeling that had hit him, that pain. That was what Dumbledore had felt when faced with the vision of Harry possesed by Voldemort. It was a mixture of panic, sadness, remorse, hate...and love.   
  
There was another impression that Harry gotten through the memory, but this one was mental not emotional. When Voldemort had possessed Harry, Dumbledore's mind had frozen in doubt. He had been faced with a horrible dilemma. He couldn't force Voldemort out with risking harm to Harry, but he couldn't let Voldemort stay in Harry's mind either. If Harry's love of Sirius hadn't forced Voldemort out...   
  
"I think this is a good place for us to stop, Harry." Max had stepped back in and tapped the Dumbledore clone on the forehead with his wand. Its eyes closed and it slumped a little. "Are you okay?"   
  
"No, not really." With Harry's new knowledge of Legilimency, he felt that it was pointless to lie to Max.   
  
"Saw something you weren't ready for, eh?" Max sighed. "The thoughts and memories of the ones closest to us can be very...illuminating, but also very painful. For this reason, you may want to avoid casually connecting to the minds of your friends. Then again, many of life's most important lessons are not truly learned until they have been reinforced with pain. Regardless, we will need to work on shielding you from emotions next time."   
  
"Yeah...next time. Can't wait." Harry said sarcastically.   
  
Max gave Harry a smile. "I know it was hard on you Harry, but you did exceptionally well. Once you learn to tone down the emotions a bit you'll have no problems. With a few more lessons you may actually be ready to try to spy on Voldemort. I'm sure that goal will provide you with more than sufficient motivation."   
  
Max was right about that. The image of the burning town was still fresh in Harry's mind.   
  
"Well, we can call it a night for now." Max continued as Harry felt the warm feeling in the back of his head fade away. "I'll get in touch with Dumbledore and next time we'll be ready to work on emotional shielding, and maybe we'll also see how well you do without your wand. You should go get some rest."   
  
"Alright. Thanks, Max." Harry said as he left.   
  
Harry quickly made his way up the Gryffindor dorms. "Gobstones", he told the Fat Lady when he arrived at the entrance. In the common room he found Ron and Hermione arguing while Ginny watched.   
  
"But they don't _want_ to be free." Ron has telling Hermione, "You're insulting them!"   
  
"They've been brainwashed by centuries of servitude," Hermione retorted, "they're afraid to ask for their freedom."   
  
"Hey guys."   
  
The others hadn't even noticed Harry enter the room.   
  
"Hey Harry." Ron said. "How'd it go?"   
  
"Er...it was actually pretty good. I'm going to go up to bed now."   
  
Harry headed up the spiral staircase and threw himself onto his bed. The events of the evening had been exhausting. Despite that, Harry was still pleased with his progress. He had already surpassed Max's and Dumbledore's expectations. The only problem Harry had was with that last memory he had seen. Dumbledore must have picked that memory purposely. He must have wanted Harry to learn something from it.   
  
There were a few things that Harry could decipher from the emotions that he had felt through Dumbledore's mind. The most obvious message was that Dumbledore loved him. Harry had known that the headmaster had cared deeply for him, but the feelings that Harry had encountered in the memory went far beyond simple caring. The gut-wrenching pain that Harry had experienced through Dumbledore's memory was oddly familiar. Harry had felt something similar when he had seen Hermione pertrified, when Dobby told him that Ron had been kidnapped, and when he realized that Sirius was dead. Harry made a mental note to have a talk with the Headmaster when the opportunity arrived.   
  
The other realization Harry made was that his rescue at the Ministry had relied heavily on luck. Dumbledore would not have been able to force Voldemort out of him without causing serious harm. The situation would have ended up with someone dead had it not been for the strength of Harry's love for his godfather. Harry had always thought that Dumbledore would have done something, some spell or trick, to save him if Harry hadn't been able to fight Voldemort off. Now he knew that wasn't true.   
  
In the past Harry had needed to depend on luck and the help of others to defeat Voldemort. He had certainly stood up to Voldemort and held his ground bravely, but there had always been a fortunate coincidence that actually brought on the Dark Lord's defeat. The power of a mother's love, a sword in a tattered hat, the unexpected effect of two brother wands battling each other, Harry's deep emotional bond with Sirius...all of these things had saved his life. Harry had not planned for any of it to happen though. He knew that he couldn't depend on fortune forever. Voldemort was becoming steadily stronger, and his efforts to kill him were becoming more direct and focused. Eventually the Dark Lord would get Harry into a situation where there would be nothing around to help him.   
  
Unless...Harry got to Voldemort first.   
  
That thought stayed in Harry's head until he eventually began to drift into sleep. As unconsciousness overcame him, the beginnings of a plan formed in his mind.   
  
**************************************************************************   
  
Author's Notes:   
  
Thanks everyone for reading!!!   
  
For those that think I should longer chapters: THANKS! Glad you want more, but I'd rather get short quick chapters out. Don't worry, there's plenty of story still to come.   
  
Snape's coming, I promise!! You won't be disappointed. 


	10. Changes

Disclaimer: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling and are being used without permission. No attempt has been made to copyright this work. This novel is purely for the entertainment of the author and readers and is not being used for profit of any sort.   
  


**CHAPTER TEN**   
  
CHANGES

  
  
The next morning Harry slowly awoke out of one of the more peaceful slumbers he had ever had. He had expected the visions of Dumbledore's memory to haunt him during the night, but nothing had disturbed his sleep. As Harry entered the waking world, he was a little surprised to find Ron already up and fully dressed in his Quidditch gear.   
  
"Good morning, sleepyhead." the red-headed young man said with a cheery smile.   
  
"What time is it?" Harry asked through squinted eyes.   
  
"Time for practice. Come on, get yourself going. We have rookies to break in."   
  
Harry's slowly recovering mind took a minute to register that statement. "Right, the new Chasers. Who'd you pick?"   
  
"Natalie McDonald and Geoffrey Hooper. Geoffrey pouted a lot when Angelina didn't pick him last season, but his attitude has changed a bit since then. He's a pretty quick flyer, he should work out well as long as he keeps his mouth shut."   
  
Harry remembered Geoffrey. Angelina had said that he had actually flown better than Ron at the Keeper tryouts last year, but his whining had kept him off the team. It seemed that Ron felt bad about that and was trying to make amends.   
  
"Come on, get dressed. We have a lot to practice."   
  
Harry really wanted to lie in bed a little longer, but he couldn't disappoint Ron on his first day as Quidditch Captain. After a short shower (which would have been longer had it not been for Ron's constant badgering at the door) Harry got dressed and was ready to go.   
  
"Excellent." Ron said as he handed Harry his Firebolt. "We still have time for a quick breakfast."   
  
"So how did those lessons go last night?"   
  
"It went pretty well. It was a little odd though. Max built this really wicked clone of Dumbledore. It was amazing. It taught the whole lesson."   
  
"You got a look inside of Dumbledore's head? What did you see?"   
  
Harry recalled the shockingly emotional images that he had seen through Dumbledore's eyes the previous night. Harry still had to discuss that matter with the ancient wizard.   
  
"I saw some things that I still need to figure out." Harry said as he stopped walking. "Er...I think I'm going to skip out on breakfast, Ron. I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore about something."   
  
The obvious disappointment on Ron's face made Harry feel bad, but he really needed to settle some things with Dumbledore. "Alright." Ron conceded. "But try not to be late for practice, okay? It won't be the same without you there."   
  
"I promise."   
  
Harry turned and headed for Dumbledore's office as Ron continued to head for the Great Hall.   
  
Harry gave his password for entrance to the headmaster's office and headed up the moving stairway. He was expecting to find Dumbledore alone this early in the morning, but instead there was another person in his office.   
  
Severus Snape.   
  
"Ah, good morning Harry." Dumbledore said with great cheer in his voice. "Severus and I were just discussing a few things."   
  
"Hello, Snape." Harry said as politely as he could.   
  
Snape gave Harry a cold stare with his cold dark eyes. "That's Pro-" Snape stopped mid-sentence as he realized that he wasn't technically a professor anymore. He looked at Dumbledore for support but the headmaster simply shrugged.   
  
"Hello, _Potter_." Snape spat.   
  
"It's nice to see that you two have gotten reacquainted." Dumbledore said as he stood up. "I'm afraid you will have to resume the reunion elsewhere. I am expecting some visitors from the Ministry this morning."   
  
"Yes, headmaster. Thank you for your time. I assume that the matter we spoke of will be taken care of?" Snape said as he ushered Harry out ahead of him.   
  
"Yes Severus. I will see to it immediately."   
  
Harry and Snape left Dumbledore's office and headed down the same hallway. Harry tried his best to ignore his old instructor, but he seemed to be taking interest in his Quidditch gear.   
  
"I assume that the Headmaster has taken care of your lifetime ban." Snape said. "I'm surprised they let anyone play this year, especially such a prime target like yourself."   
  
"We're not going to let Voldemort scare us." Harry replied as he kept walking.   
  
"You should not speak the Dark Lord's name!!" Snape nearly shouted as he grabbed Harry by the shoulder.   
  
"He killed my parents and he has tried to personally kill me several times. I think that if anyone has the right to say his name, it would be me."   
  
"Regardless, you would be wise to treat the Dark Lord with more respect, Potter."   
  
Harry forcibly removed Snape's hand from his Quidditch robes. "Respect a man that tried to kill a _baby_? I don't think so."   
  
"If he is not worthy of your respect, then he should at least warrant your fear."   
  
"I'm not afraid of him."   
  
"Oh, really?"   
  
Snape looked Harry in his eyes and he instantly knew that the potions master was trying to tell if he was lying. He had been the subject of Snape's mental prying before, but this time he could actually _feel_ Snape doing it. Harry could feel the mental connection between them, and he tried his best to project his own mind along it, just as he learned to do the day before. If Snape wanted to poke around in his head, Harry was more than happy to return the favor.   
  
Before Harry could make any progress though, there was a blinding flash in his eyes and he felt a sudden headache coming on. Snape seemed to have suffered similar effects. He was holding his forehead and wearing the most distasteful frown Harry had ever seen on the man. "I see you've acquired some new skills, Potter." he said slowly. "It would seem that your infantile mind has matured somewhat."   
  
"Yes. Odd how that happens." Harry replied, ignoring the pain in his own head. "Must have something to do with puberty, or maybe it's just proof of what I can do when I have a _proper_ teacher."   
  
"Mind your tongue, boy".   
  
"Why don't you make me? Go ahead. Take points from Gryffindor...oh wait, you _can't_. How about you give me detention? Oh, you can't do that either."   
  
"There are other ways to get to you, Potter, and I assure you that I will be an instructor at Hogwarts again."   
  
Harry didn't flinch at the subtle threat. "I think I saw some first years down the hall Snape, why don't you go bully them? I have more important things to do."   
  
"I think that Sirius Black had far too much influence on you. You are becoming more and more like your arrogant father every day."   
  
Harry simply smiled at that. "Why, Snape, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."   
  
Harry turned and walked briskly away from Snape. He half-expected Snape to cast a hex on him, but he did not spare a glance back at the man as he walked to Quidditch Practice.   
  
Just outside the pitch Harry spotted several patrolling enchanted suits of armor. The magical guards hardly made a sound as they made their rounds around the field. Each was carrying a different type of sharpened weapon. Harry was inspected by a guard with a nasty looking double-bladed axe before he was allowed onto the pitch.   
  
Ron flew over to Harry when he saw him enter the field. "Hey Harry, that was quick."   
  
"Yeah, Dumbledore had an appointment...and I ran into Snape."   
  
"What's he doing around here? He didn't get his job back already did he?" Ron seemed to be horrified at the thought.   
  
"No. I think it had something to do with the Order."   
  
"Ahhh." Ron said with relief as he looked up into the stands. "Our fan club is here."   
  
Harry followed Ron's gaze to one of the stands on the other side. He could just make out the bushy brown hair blowing gently in the breeze.   
  
"Hey Hermione!" Ron yelled as he waved fervently. "She usually doesn't come to practices, I wonder what changed her mind."   
  
"Well, there is a new captain." Harry commented with a lopsided grin.   
  
"Oh, yeah." Harry thought he could see his friend blush very slightly. "Well, everybody's here. Let's get started."   
  
Harry mounted his broom and followed Ron to the middle of the field where the rest of the team was waiting. Harry shook hands with Natalie and Geoffrey (he had never formally met them) and greeted the rest of the team.   
  
"We'll be focusing mostly on you three today." Ron said as he indicated the three Chasers. "We need to figure out your strengths and weaknesses. We'll start with the Hawkshead Attacking Formation, then work on the Porskoff Ploy. Harry, you'll work with Andrew and Jack on Bludger dodging."   
  
The Gryffindor Quidditch Team set off into the air. Ron took up position above the three Chasers as they flew into a tight group with Ginny in the center and slightly leading the other two. It was a respectable attempt at the Hawkshead Formation, but judging by Ron's shouting he wasn't satisfied with it.   
  
Harry didn't have much time to watch the others as Jack and Andrew started hitting bludgers at him. It was good practice for the two beaters, they would need to be able to redirect Bludgers into the opposing players. Harry wasn't challenged though since he had been through the routine many times, both in practice and against the aggressive Slytherin beaters. Harry easily dodged Jack and Andrew's efforts, but after about an hour of the exercise they had definitely improved and were giving him more of a workout.   
  
When Jack and Andrew signaled that they wanted a break Harry spared another look at the Chasers. It seemed that Ron's drilling was having an effect as the pack of Chasers were now successfully switching from a near-perfect Hawkshead Formation to the Porskoff Ploy.   
  
"That was good!" Ron yelled when Ginny broke off from the pack, shot towards the goal, then passed to Geoffrey beneath her. "Good job, but next time don't pass the quaffle so quickly. You need to sell the fake. Geoffrey, you need to make sure you're not too far away for the pass. Let's try it against some opponents now. Harry, Jack, Andrew. Come on over and set up as opposing chasers."   
  
Harry and the Beaters took up positions in front of the chasers and tried to block their shots and passes as they executed the Porskoff Ploy. Harry matched Ginny's speed easily and was just about to take the quaffle from her when she simply dropped it. Natalie sped up beneath them and caught the quaffle then threw it to the left goal in one smooth motion. Ron successfully blocked the shot, but Harry could tell that he had been nearly caught off guard. Harry was impressed with the play. Ron, however, did not seem to think it was good enough. He made them continue the drill several more times with different configurations. It was well past dark when they finally stopped.   
  
Hermione came down from the stands to join them when they finally left the pitch. She had apparently spent some of the time reading the short pile of books in her arms.   
  
"That was a really good practice guys. The team looks like it's coming together."   
  
"Glad you enjoyed it." Ginny said as she scowled at her brother. "Hope it didn't get too _repetitive_ for you."   
  
"Actually, it did get a little predictable at points but I had my reading. Hey, have you seen today's edition of the Daily Prophet?"   
  
"No, we've been at practice all day. What's up?" Ron seemed to be suspicious.   
  
Hermione extracted the copy of the Daily Prophet from her pile. "There's been some public support for your father running for the Minister's office."   
  
"What? That's silly." Ron said as they re-entered the castle. "Dad never wanted that job. He says it involves way too much politics."   
  
"I dunno Ron." Ginny said. "I think dad would be a great Minister. It would be great for the family too, and imagine the look on Percy's face!"   
  
"I'll write to him later." Ron said dismissively. "Right now I just want to get some rest."   
  


*** 

  
  
Harry had a chance to recover from the grueling practice the next day. He spent the majority of Sunday chatting with his roommates and reading the next chapter of his curse-breaking book, which was entitled "Curses of the Digestive System and how to stop them". He also got the chance to reply to Lupin's letter. Harry gave him the date for the first Hogsmeade weekend and suggested that they meet at Honeydukes at noon. Hedwig was quite happy to see Harry when he took the letter to the owlery. She hadn't had anything to do all week.   
  
Harry's restful period came to an end when it was time for his Legilimency lesson. He found Max and the Dumbledore Doppelganger in the usual classroom. The two figures were sitting on Max's desk, eagerly awaiting Harry's arrival.   
  
"Good to see you again Harry." Max said with his usual grin. "We've got a lot to do this evening so let's get going. I'll have to stick around in your head again."   
  
Max got up and stared in Harry's eyes. Harry didn't mind the warm feeling that spread in the back of his head this time, but it was still a little weird.   
  
"Alright then, you know the drill." Max said when he had completed the process. "You're going to get started with shielding yourself from emotions. Do you think you'll be able to move onto wandless Legilimency after that?"   
  
"Er...I actually kinda already have."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Yeah, I ran into Snape in Dumbledore's office. He tried to read me and I kinda...threw it back at him I guess."   
  
"HA HA! Did you really? Oh that must have been priceless. You'll have to put that memory in a pensieve for me, I HAVE to see that. You must have caught him off guard and caused a kind of mind collision on the mental connection. That's another testament to your exceptional latent Legilimency talents. It's quite amazing really. Would you mind being the subject of a research paper after all this is done?"   
  
"Max, I think I'll pass on that one."   
  
"Fine, fine. Come on then, let's get started."   
  
Max assumed his position at the back of the room and the Dumbledore clone stepped up to Harry.   
  
"We shall work on keeping you protected from emotions. The technique is quite straightforward. All you need to do to protect yourself from the emotions of your target, is not care."   
  
"Not...care?"   
  
"Yes, that's all there is to it. Your apathy will bring up a mental shield that will dull the feelings. You will still be able to get a general impression of what your target is feeling, but nothing close to what you experienced last time."   
  
"That sounds pretty simple."   
  
"Simple, yes. Simple, however, does not always mean easy."   
  
"Right. Well, let's try it out."   
  
Harry cast the _Legilimens_ spell on the Doppelganger and was immediately greeted by a grainy image. Judging from his current point of view, the memory must have come from Dumbledore's childhood since everything seemed to be taller than normal. In the image was a man Harry didn't recognize. The man was kicking a crup brutally across a room. The poor creature tried to retaliate, but the cruel assailant drew his wand and a bright green flash. Harry saw the body of the small, bloody creature jerk and then lie motionless. Harry was overcome with a deep, sickening feeling of hatred and sadness before he felt the connection break.   
  
"You were not successfull that time, Harry." the Doppelganger said as Harry struggled to keep his mind together.   
  
"How can I not care about that? It was brutal."   
  
"Yes it was. Yet, it is also simply a memory of an event long past. It does not concern you in the here and now."   
  
"So I should just not care about it since it doesn't affect me?"   
  
"Exactly."   
  
"So you're saying that I have to become a heartless prat like Snape?"   
  
"No Harry, I am simply saying that you must learn to turn your emotions off when the situation requires it. You will find this to be a valuable skill, even when you are not practicing Legilimency. It is certainly a trait that is required of all Aurors."   
  
Harry pondered that last statement for a moment and then readied himself for another try at the spell. He was starting to wonder why this particular version of Dumbledore was so effective at goading him into action.   
  
Harry cast the spell again and watched the same sad scene. This time he tried his best to simply see the images with a sense of detachment, but he was having trouble with the task. The memory was just too sad...too horrible. Nevertheless, Harry kept trying. He had lost count of how many times he had cast the spell when the Doppelganger signaled for him to stop.   
  
"Why can't I do this?" Harry asked, exasperated.   
  
"This aspect of the training has nothing to do with skill or ability, Harry. It is something that many students have trouble with, especially those who care too much. Well, I believe you are ready to move on. We will return to this later. I think you've had enough practice to begin attempts at making the connection without your wand. Remember, eye contact is essential."   
  
Harry put his wand away and gazed intently into those old eyes framed by bushy grey eyebrows. He tried his best to establish that now familiar mental connection, but he wasn't having much luck. After almost twenty minutes of trying he finally got the distinct impression that the Dumbledore clone didn't think he would be able to do it. It was more than just a hunch though, Harry _knew_ it.   
  
"Don't have too much confidence in me, eh?"   
  
"Quite the contrary. I am confident that you will master this skill, eventually. Yet, you seem to have a penchant for surprising me with your progress, as you just did."   
  
Harry wasn't sure if that was a compliment or just a simple statement of fact. "Is that all I'm going to be able to get without my wand. Just...impressions?"   
  
"You will not get as much information as you did with the incantation. Without your wand, you will not be able to get deep into the memories of your target. Instead, what you will see are general impressions of current thoughts and very recent memories. Thoughts are not like memories, however. They are abstract, difficult to grasp, and sometimes very random. Because of this, you will need to interpret what you have received in order to find the answers you seek."   
  
"Interpretation? Not something like those divination charts?"   
  
"Actually," the Doppelganger said as he retrieved a slim book from behind him, "your newly required reading is indeed quite similar."   
  
"Great." Harry groaned as he thumbed through the odd little book. The fine velvet cover displayed neither a title nor an author for the book.   
  
"Do not worry, Harry. You will find that the workings of the human mind are a bit more predictable than the dynamics of tea leaves."   
  
Harry was just about to comment on that when a sharp pain shot through his forehead. His scar was burning fiercely and he could hear eerie laughter in his ears. Just as suddenly as the pain had appeared though, it vanished. Harry's senses returned to him and he found that Max was by his side.   
  
"Did you feel that?" Harry asked him. He suspected that Max may have had something to do with the sudden interruption of Voldemort's intrusion.   
  
"Yes, vaguely." Max said with a grim expression on his face. "Is that what it's usually like?"   
  
"Yeah, mostly when he gets really excited or really angry."   
  
"Which was it this time?"   
  
"He was excited, ecstatic even. I don't know what the cause was though."   
  
Max stood silently for a moment with his arms crossed. The Dumbledore Doppelganger was watching intently in silence.   
  
"Let's call it a night for now, Harry. I need to talk with some of the other Order members and see if we can get a clue as to what is going on. I suspect that we may have to increase the frequency of these lessons though. It would seem that Voldemort is nearly ready to carry out whatever he is planning."   
  
"Whatever it is, I'll be ready for it."   
  
Max seemed to be a little surprised. "Got something up your sleeve, Harry?"   
  
"Not really. Not yet."   
  
Harry said goodbye to his two instructors and left the classroom. He found most of his dormmates were already asleep, but Ron was sitting on his bed surrounded by various charts and books.   
  
"I'm making some new plays." Ron told Harry as he noticed the confused look on his face. "Now that I know our capabilities, I can plan a lot better. What's that on your bed?"   
  
Harry hadn't noticed the plain brown package on his bed. Once he looked at it though, he immediately knew what it was. He had ordered it several days ago.   
  
"It's Hermione's birthday present."   
  
"Oh, really?" Ron said with sudden interest. "What did you get her?"   
  
"It's nothing really." Harry said as he walked over to his bed. He quickly unwrapped the small box and opened it.   
  
"Oooooh, pretty." Harry jumped a little at the sound of Ron's voice in his ear. Ron had snuck up behind him to get a peek at the gift. "What is it?"   
  
Harry had meant to keep the gift a secret but there was no point in that now. He took the small spherical gem and its chain out of the box. "It's a Chameleon Gem. It's supposed to change color to match the clothes you're wearing."   
  
"Really?" Ron said as he took the present from Harry and put it on. The jewel's swirling patterns quickly changed from green to a bright orange that matched Ron's Chuddly Cannons t-shirt.   
  
"That's bloody brilliant. She's going to love it. But...I don't recall you going through all this trouble for her past birthdays."   
  
"Well...maybe I've come to appreciate her more."   
  
Ron knew his friend well enough to read the hidden meaning in those words. "Nothing's going to happen to her, Harry."   
  
"You don't know that Ron."   
  
"You're right I don't know it, but I _believe_ it. It's the only thing that keeps me from going crazy."   
  
Harry didn't reply immediately. Ron had a point. "I'll keep that in mind Ron. Now give it back."   
  
"Mmmm, no. I kind of like it." Ron said with a silly smile on his face. "You've never given me anything this nice."   
  
"Your birthday hasn't come yet, Ron. That could change."   
  
"True. So what am I going to get?"   
  
"A punch in the face if you don't give that back to me."   
  
"I'd like to see you try."   
  
"Just give it back to him already!" Seamus shouted from his bed. Their playful argument had apparently awoken him.   
  
Ron laughed out loud and finally gave the gem back to Harry as he went back to his own bed. Harry put the gem back in the box and carefully tucked it away. Harry felt a lot more relaxed as he went to bed. Ron's antics had caused him to forget about Voldemort for awhile, which may have been his intent all along.   
  
*********************************************************************   
  
Author's note:   
  
The next chapter will be a big one, with lots of the seeds that I planted earlier growing into beautiful storylines. You may want to re-read the previous chapters just to refresh things.   
  



	11. Inferno

Disclaimer: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling and are being used without permission. No attempt has been made to copyright this work. This novel is purely for the entertainment of the author and readers and is not being used for profit of any sort.   
  


**CHAPTER ELEVEN**   
  
INFERNO

  
  
Hermione's birthday arrived a few days later. The time had flown by for Harry. His days had been packed with classes, Quidditch practice, and Legilimency lessons and he was amazed at how quickly the weeks were passing by. He was starting to wonder if this was how things were going to be from now on.   
  
He put those thoughts out of his head as he focused on his current task. Ron and Ginny were helping him organize her surprise party in the Gryffindor common room. Ginny had decided to abandon the usual red and gold decorations and went for a turquoise theme, which she said was Hermione's favorite color.   
  
Once the decorations were done everyone hid and waited for Hermione. Neville had convinced her to stay after Herbology class to give them more time. When they stepped through the portrait of the Fat Lady, the room was filled with the near-deafening sound of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!!"   
  
Hermione's face was a mixture of shock and happiness when she saw all the people that had appeared. Her previous parties had been small personal affairs.   
  
Harry handed her the small gift-wrapped box that held her present. "Happy Birthday, Hermione. Hope this isn't all too overwhelming."   
  
"Uh..no, not really." she said as she opened the gift. The small ornate gem inside gave her another little shock.   
  
"Oh...Harry. It's so nice. You didn't have to --"   
  
"I know I didn't have to," Harry interrupted as he gave his dear friend a hug, "but I wanted to."   
  
"Alright, time for my present now." Ron said as he stepped up. He was hiding something behind his back. "It took a little while to find this, but I think you'll like it." Ron revealed a small book with a tattered leather cover. The front and spine had been decorated with faded, but ornate, lettering.   
  
"Is that...is that what I think it is? Hermione stammered.   
  
"Yes indeed. An original copy of _This Olde House Elf_, by Bardo the house elf."   
  
"This is so _rare_." Hermione gasped as she ran her hand over the cover. "It's the only book written by a house elf ever published. Oh, Ron. Ron, THANK YOU." Hermione said as she planted a firm kiss on Ron's cheek.   
  
"How on earth did you find that?" Harry whispered to a very scarlet Ron while the other guests presented their presents to the birthday girl.   
  
"Let's just say there are some benefits to being a prefect and the friend of a certain house elf." Ron whispered back.   
  
"Ah, I see. You must have had a lot of trouble getting it."   
  
"Of course I did, you didn't think I was going to let you show me up did you?" Ron joked quietly with a nudge of his elbow."   
  
After all the presents had been opened the party continued well into the night. The Gryffindor common room was alive with the sounds of laughter and games of exploding snap. Ginny and Dean had snuck away into a corner at some point. Harry had quite a difficult time keeping Ron from interrupting them. Hermione might have gotten upset about his behaviour if she hadn't been busy adoring the Sparkle Flower plant Neville had given her.   
  
Eventually, Professor McGonnagall showed up and put a polite, but stern, end to the festivities. After the cleanup effort, everyone gave their last congratulatory messages and headed to bed. As he hugged Hermione goodnight Harry noted that he had never seen Hermione smile so much in one night.   
  
He also noticed for the first time how pretty she was when she smiled.   
  


*** 

  
  
Weeks later the lawns of Hogwarts were covered by a fine frost, an early sign of winter moving in to reclaim its territory for another season. Quidditch practice had become more of a chore for Harry in the chilly winds, but the team was definitely working well together.   
  
Harry's weeks had continued to be very busy. His days had been filled with classes and practice, and his nights were swamped with homework and Legilimency studies. The small book that the Dumbledore Doppelganger had given him had actually turned out to be very useful. Harry could now easily tell when the clone was lying to him. All he had to do was look up the impressions he had gotten in the table of commonly used deceptive thought tactics. It didn't take him long to memorize the patterns, and his success rate in thought interpretation was very high. Max still asked him about that research paper every now and then, but Harry still wanted no part of it.   
  
It was now time for the first Hogsmeade weekend, and Harry was glad for the break. N.E.W.T. studies had been hard on all the sixth and seventh year students, and everyone was eagerly anticipating some good-natured mischief in the wizarding village.   
  
When Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped onto High Street the town was already pretty lively. The place was full of students and adults enjoying all that the village had to offer.   
  
The trio spotted Hagrid and Professor Grok down the street. The scene was almost comical, with Hagrid's massive bulk dwarfing the tiny Professor Grok. Even though Professor Grok was small, he and Hagrid were definitely the two most threatening figures in the village. Many people were deliberately trying to avoid them. Harry and his friends quickly walked up to meet the two instructors.   
  
They were a little shocked when they got there. Terry Boot and Malcolm Baddock were hanging upside down several feet in the air, held by some invisible force. Professor Grok was smoking a pipe. Next to him was a sign that read "_Such is the penalty for rule-breaking._"   
  
"Yes, I caught these two fighting." the goblin said when he noticed the stunned looks on their faces. "According to the Hogwarts rules, they must be punished for such behaviour. I do not see what all the fuss is about though. Goblin children beat each other all the time, it builds character."   
  
"You two should go make yer rounds now." Hagrid said to Hermione and Ron, drawing their attention away from the unfortunate prisoners. "Make sure the third year Gryffindors aren't gettin' inter trouble."   
  
"Okay, Hagrid." Hermione said as she grabbed Ron by the arm and led him away. "We'll catch up with you later, Harry. Give Lupin our regards."   
  
Harry waved to his friends and walked further into Hogsmeade. Just outside of Honeydukes Harry saw Remus Lupin. It had been many weeks since Harry had laid eyes on the man, and he looked very weary. His hair was even greyer than Harry remembered it, and his forehead definitely showed more wrinkles. Even with the obvious outward signs of stress though, Lupin's eyes were still warm and alert and the wide smile that appeared when he saw Harry seemed to melt years away from his face.   
  
"Good to see you again Harry." he said as he gave Harry a very firm hug that nearly lifted him off his feet.   
  
"Same here, Lupin."   
  
"Let's go inside. I'm dying for some chocolate."   
  
Harry and Remus went into the sweet shop. It was filled with Hogwarts students and adults of all ages. Most people were having a bit of trouble navigating the crowded aisles, but Lupin had no problem manuevering himself into the chocolate aisle.   
  
"I always have trouble deciding what to get," he said as looked over the selection "the chocolate frogs are fun but sometimes a simple block of white chocolate is just what the doctor ordered. Ah, I see they have a new brand of Pepper Imps! Padfoot used to love these. I tell you, there's nothing funnier than a big black dog that breathes fire."   
  
Harry laughed as he envisioned Sirius barking fire at birds on the Hogwarts grounds. It was a bittersweet moment though, memories of his godfather still made him sad.   
  
Lupin seemed to sense Harry's trouble and put an arm around his shoulders. "He's not gone, Harry. Not really. As long as you remember him, he'll always be with you."   
  
"Does it...get any easier when you get older, Lupin?"   
  
"Oh no, Harry. It never gets easier. But as you get older you do gain a certain perspective on things."   
  
They spent nearly two hours in the sweet shop. There were a lot of new sweets to try, and they kept running into people that were esctatic to meet the famous Harry Potter. After they were done in Honeydukes they decided to head to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. On the way they spoke quietly about recent events.   
  
"Max has had us looking around, searching for clues as to what Voldemort might be up to. I've dug up a couple of leads, including one at Hogwarts."   
  
"Hogwarts?" Harry asked, surprised.   
  
"It seems like some of your classmates may be up to something. Snape reluctantly told me that there's a lot of information getting to the Death Eaters about the new defenses at Hogwarts, but he says he doesn't know who's providing it. We're pretty sure all the instructors are on our side, so that leaves one of the students."   
  
"Probably a Slytherin."   
  
"Maybe. Dumbledore has Phineas and the House ghosts keeping an eye out."   
  
Lupin didn't say any more on the topic as they arrived at the Three Broomsticks. The place was packed nearly to capacity, but they were lucky enough to get a table in the back near the bar. Harry had a bit of trouble squeezing into his chair, but his small frame fit comfortably into the corner.   
  
"Here you are gentlemen." Madam Rosmerta said loudly as she brought them two butterbeers. Harry thought she was still unusually pretty for a woman her age. "Sorry if it's a little tight back there, Harry." she said with a warm smile before she disappeared back into the crowd.   
  
"So how have you been doing, Harry?" Lupin shouted once they had been seated. The noise level in the place was incredibly high with all the talking and dancing and drinking going on.   
  
"Er...good. And you?" Harry shouted back.   
  
"I've been, good, too." Lupin yelled with a lopsided smile. "I take it you're enjoying your time away from Severus?"   
  
"Immensely."   
  
Lupin let a loud barking laugh. "I bet. Say, is that Dedalus Diggle over there?"   
  
Harry looked where Lupin was pointing and saw a man in a violet top hat heading for the door.   
  
"I think so, looks like he's leaving."   
  
"I have to go chat with him for a second, Harry. Be right back." Lupin headed into the crowd and disappeared as he pursued Dedalus. Harry took a few long sips of his butterbeer while he waited.   
  
Suddenly, Harry could feel a prickling sensation in his scar. Voldemort had to be up to something, and Harry figured now was as good a time as any to try to establish a mental link with him. He sat calmly, taking deep breaths and focusing on the bond between himself and his enemy. Harry lost all sense of the ruckus going on around him. The images of the dancers and flagons of butterbeer slowly faded away, replaced by images of thatched houses. Harry could see people walking along a street. He could also see storefronts, very familiar storefronts...   
  
It was Hogsmeade. Voldemort was in _Hogsmeade_!!!   
  
Harry broke out of the mental connection and fell out of his chair. His scar was burning fiercely now. Something big was going to happen, soon.   
  
"GET OUT!! GET OUT!!" Harry yelled as loudly as he could, but no one paid him any attention. He tried to get into the crowd, but he was pinned between the table and the bar.   
  
"What is bothering you, Potter?" Professor Grok had apparently seen Harry on his way to get refills.   
  
"Voldemort's here! We have to get everyone out!" Harry shouted into the goblin's ear. "No one can hear me though!"   
  
Professor Grok didn't argue with Harry. He hopped onto the table and stood motionless for a moment. Suddenly the room got very dark, as if all the light in the room was being forced out. The only source of illumination left were the goblins glimmering yellow eyes...two small, but incredibly bright eyes. The entire building fell silent. Then the goblin spoke, in a growling voice that gave Harry chills. "_LEAVE...THIS...PLACE!!!_"   
  
The next thing Harry heard was a cacophony of loud cracks and screams as people either disapparated or ran out of the Three Broomsticks. Even Rosmerta ran out of the back door. Within seconds the entire room was clear.   
  
"Was that what you were looking for, Potter?" the goblin said in an amused tone as the shadow that had filled the room receded.   
  
"Uh...yeah. That was just what we needed."   
  
"I will go and alert Hagrid. You find the rest of the students and spread the word." Harry had no chance to reply before Professor Grok disapparated.   
  
Harry ran out of the Three Broomsticks. He was glad to see that word of Professor Grok's display had reached the streets. "There's a mad goblin on the loose!! Everybody run!!" one man was shouting as he ran out of the village. Others were following suit. Harry could see Ron and Hermione down the street and ran toward them.   
  
"What's wrong Harry?"   
  
"Voldemort is here! Get everyone out. He's going to try to burn the village!"   
  
Harry could see the indecision on their faces. He knew his friends wanted to join him, but as prefects they had other responsibilities.   
  
"Be careful, Harry." Ron said, realizing that he would have to leave Harry to face the danger alone.   
  
"I will. You do the same."   
  
Harry ran from his friends and continued to scream out warnings. "Get out of the village! Voldemort is here!" Most of the people seemed to be more concerned about the news of the goblin though.   
  
Harry saw Madam Rosmerta a few yards ahead of him. She called to him when she saw him.   
  
"Harry! What's going on? What was that gob--"   
  
Rosmerta never got a chance to finish her sentence. Suddenly, Zonko's Joke Shop exploded in a bright purple flash. Flames and debris flew everywhere. Harry was thrown to the ground by the shock of the explosion. When he got up, Zonko's was being consumed by a raging amethyst fire and Rosmerta was on the ground.   
  
She wasn't moving.   
  
"Rosie!!!" Hagrid had appeared from behind a building with two frightened looking Hogwarts students in tow. He rushed to her side, ignoring the strange fire. He grabbed her limp body and brought her away from the flames. In the distance the sound of another explosion rocked the ground. Harry turned to see the post office was now on fire as well. Harry hoped that the Hogwarts students were safe.   
  
Another man had approached Hagrid and Madam Rosmerta. Harry recognized him as the bartender of the Hog's Head. "Hagrid, I'll take her to St. Mungo's."   
  
"She's not movin', Aberforth! Rosie, Rosie wake up!!"   
  
"Hagrid, get a hold of yourself man!! You have to help get things here under control."   
  
"Sorry, Aberforth." Hagrid seemed to be getting his mind back into focus. "Thank yeh."   
  
The bearded bartender took Rosmerta's charred body from Hagrid and hurried down the street. Hagrid stood and wiped his eyes, then he rejoined the battle against the purple fire. The two students that had been with him quickly ran out of the village towards the lake.   
  
Many people were trying to put out the eerie flames with their wands, but flame-freezing charms and water were having little effect on the growing inferno. The noise level increased with a multitude of loud cracks as people apparated out of the village. Some people were even fleeing on broomsticks. Harry noticed that there were also people apparating into the village, and he recognized them. Kingsley Shacklebolt was there, and over to his left was Mundungus Fletcher. In fact, there were many members of the Order of the Phoenix helping the injured and assisting with the fires. But how did they get there so fast?   
  
Then Harry saw something strange. Slender gray snakes were slithering out of the burning wreckage. As he watched them come to him closer he could see that perched atop the head of each snake was a pair of bright glittering orbs. Harry knew he had seen those lights before. The lights he had seen on that foggy night on the way to Hogwarts had not been fairies or a figment of his imagination.   
  
They had been _eyes._   
  
"Ashwinders! It's the eggs! Find the eggs!" Hagrid's booming voice carried easily over the sounds of carnage. He quickly ran in to the nearest building with a speed that defied his size. He returned seconds later with two large bright red eggs in his hand, which he quickly threw far into the street. The eggs exploded violently, and several fully-grown snakes appeared out of the flames. "Freeze 'em! They're in the attics or the basements! Freeze 'em before they blow!" Hagrid's message was heard by the other members of the Order and they quickly got to work. Harry could hear something else though, something faint but very familiar.   
  
It was the distinct silky sound of Parseltongue.   
  
Harry ran as quickly as he could through the fleeing crowds and fiery rubble. He followed the sound of the strange snake language, as well as the increasing pain in his scar. The whole scene reminded him of the vision he had seen weeks ago. In the dream he had run through a then unknown town to confront Voldemort, but the dark hooded figure he saw as he turned the corner was too short to be the Dark Lord.   
  
"Stay right where you are!" Lupin was already there and he was pointing his wand at the figure in black. "Put your hands up and turn around...slowly."   
  
The cloaked man slowly lifted his arms, his wand still in his right hand. As the man's robes fell away Harry saw a shining silver hand holding the wand, and he knew instantly who it was.   
  
"Pettigrew."   
  
Peter Petigrew's pale face became visible as he turned around. It wasn't exactly the face that Harry remembered though, it was twisted and crazed.   
  
"_Avada Kedavra_!"   
  
Pettigrew cast the spell with such speed that Lupin didn't have time to cast a counter-offensive. Harry had just barely enough time to duck behind a post that took the force of the killing curse. Pettigrew turned and fled and Lupin took off after him. For a split second Harry thought he should stay behind, but he quickly dismissed that thought and gave chase.   
  
Harry ran after them as quickly as he could. It was very difficult as there was flaming debris flying everywhere. The wooden houses of the village were going up in flames like kindling. After much ducking and dodging, Harry found Lupin standing in the street, frantically looking for his prey.   
  
"Harry go back!" Remus said angrily when he saw him. "It's too dangerous here!"   
  
"You need my help. You can't beat him alone."   
  
"Yes I can. Peter could never beat me at anything."   
  
"It's not just Pettigrew. I'm pretty sure Voldemort is possessing him."   
  
Lupin's eyes grew large when Harry said that. "That's even more reason for you to turn back!"   
  
"The longer you argue with me the further he gets. I can take care of myself. Come on, I know where he is!" Harry took off to the left, following the lingering mental connection he had with Voldemort. Lupin reluctantly followed. They found Pettigrew cornered by a heap of flaming wreckage. He was using his wand and his powerful magical hand to clear the way.   
  
"_Expelliarmus_!"   
  
Lupin's spell stuck their enemy and Pettigrew's wand rocketed from his hand and exploded into a thousand splinters when it landed in a nearby fire. Before Remus could cast another spell Pettigrew closed in on him with inhuman speed. Wormtail knocked Lupin's wand away and grasped his throat with his powerful silver hand. The dark figure lifted Lupin off the ground by his neck and turned to Harry with a victorious sneer.   
  
"_Now he dies too, Harry._"   
  
Harry didn't even think about what to do. He worked purely on reaction as he aimed at Pettigrew's wrist and cast the only spell that came to mind. "_Diffindo_!"   
  
A thin stream of white light shot from Harry's wand and into Pettigrew's arm. The hooded figure screamed in a horrible mixture of Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew's voices. Lupin's limp body fell to the ground as the gleaming hand was severed. Harry rushed over to Remus and quickly cast a banishing spell on the hand just in case it was able to operate without the aid of its master. Lupin's neck bore a horrible hand shaped burn mark, and Harry couldn't see any sign of life in him.   
  
The dark figure was kneeling and shaking violently. _"You've lucked out...Potter. Next...time I will not depend on this pathetic...worm, and we will see how well you fare then. Oh yes, we will...see."_   
  
That was the last straw for Harry. A fury he had never felt before welled up in him as he kicked Pettigrew in the face. "Shut up! shut UP!! SHUT UP!!"   
  
"Harry...please!" This time it was Peter's whiny voice pleading. Apparently Voldemort had abandoned him, but Harry didn't care.   
  
"You killed him Wormtail. He was the last true friend you ever had and you KILLED HIM!! Are you happy now?!? ARE YOU?!?"   
  
Harry couldn't help himself as the rage filled him. He kicked the small cringing figure again and again, each time he connected he felt so much better. Maybe if he kicked Pettigrew to death the sickening feeling would go away, even if it couldn't bring Lupin back. He could still hear Lupin's voice in his ears, _"Harry, Harry"_....   
  
"HARRY!"   
  
Harry stopped mid-kick as he realized he wasn't imagining Lupin's voice. He actually heard it. He turned around to see Remus Lupin struggling to get to his feet.   
  
"Lupin...I thought you were--"   
  
"Not...yet." Lupin whispered. "Thanks for saving my bacon."   
  
Harry looked down at Pettigrew. He was writing in pain and moaning. "He's bleeding badly. We need to get him to a hospital." Harry found it odd that he was concerned for a man that he might have beaten to death just moments before.   
  
"No." Lupin said in a raspy voice, rubbing his neck. "No, we should bring him to headquarters. We can take care of him there."   
  
"How far is it? He can't stay like this for long."   
  
"Not far at all." Lupin said quietly as he pulled a small card out of his pocket. He tapped the card twice then grabbed the whimpering Pettigrew by his robes. "Our ride is on it's way."   
  
Sure enough, just a few moments later a large Persian rug descended out of the darkening sky and settled gently next to them.   
  
"A magic carpet?" Harry asked, surprised.   
  
"Not exactly. It's a teleporter rug. Kind of like a portkey. Come on, let's get him onto it." Harry and Lupin had to carry Pettigrew onto the rug since he had passed out from the blood loss. Harry had to do most of the work since Lupin didn't seem to have the strength. Once they were all on the rug its corner's lifted up, forming a pyramid around them. When the rug's sides fell back to the ground Harry found himself in a dark entryway. The paint on the walls was peeling, and the windows and doors were boarded up.   
  
"Good lord, Remus! What happened?" It was Molly Weasley, hurrying down a hallway to meet them. The concern on her face turned to shock when she saw who was with them. "Is that...Peter Pettigrew?!?"   
  
"Yes Mrs. Weasley. His hand is cut off and he's bleeding. Can you help him?"   
  
"Of course I can, Harry. With a houseful of rowdy boys you learn a thing or two about first aid. Come on, let's get upstairs. _Mobilicorpus_" Pettigrew's limp body suddenly lifted up and began climbing up the stairs. Harry and Lupin followed.   
  
The place seemed oddly familiar to Harry. As they went up the stairs, the decor changed from old and tattered to clean and shining. Mrs. Weasley led them to a comfortable room with a fireplace and a long table that she maneuvered Pettigrew onto. The upper floors had obviously been recently renovated, but the boarded windows and creaky floorboards reminded Harry of something. His suspicions were confirmed when he peeked out of a window and saw the smoking village of Hogsmeade beneath him.   
  
"This is the Shrieking Shack." Harry said in amazement. "The Shrieking Shack is the new headquarters?"   
  
"Mad-Eye thought it was best to keep it near you and Dumbledore." Lupin said as he practically fell into a chair. "There were other benefits, of course. Anyone that followed an Order member to Hogsmeade would just assume that they were heading to Hogwarts. Everyone still thinks the place is haunted too, which means most people go out of their way to avoid it. We still get the occasional thrill-seeker on the grounds, but there's no way to get in here without the proper keys."   
  
"It's still a dreadful place," Mrs. Weasley said as she went to work on Wormtail's bleeding stump, "but at least there aren't any doxies or unpleasant house elves running around."   
  
Suddenly, the fire in the fireplace burned brightly and a face appeared. It was Arthur Weasley. "Molly, Molly!"   
  
"Yes dear?" Mrs. Weasley stopped her work on Pettigrew's arm for a moment.   
  
"Do you have any idea where Harry is? We can't find him!"   
  
"He's here, dear. Lupin brought him."   
  
The fiery semblance of Mr. Weasley looked relieved. "Excellent! We'll be right over."   
  
Seconds later Mr. Weasley appeared upstairs with Ron and Hermione. They all looked extremely happy to see Harry alive.   
  
A few minutes later there was a lot of noise in the old house as members of the Order returned. Everyone was surprised to see Peter Pettigrew splayed out on the table, but Lupin simply said he'd explain later. Many of the members of the Order were covered in burns and soot, but no one seemed to be seriously injured.   
  
"Well, that was a hellish experience." said Emmeline Vance. Harry had met the witch last year when the Advance Guard had come to take him from the Dursley's. The usually stately-looking woman seemed rather haggard with her hair flying everywhere. "We got everything under control though, thanks to Hagrid here."   
  
Hagrid entered the room, stooping to get into the short entryway. "Wasn't nuthin' special, Em. I just got word from Professor Grok, he says all the Hogwarts students got out safe and sound. A lot of the townsfolk got hurt though. No word on any...casualties yet."   
  
"What's left of Hogsmeade?" Lupin croaked. He wasn't looking well at all, but he didn't seem to want to lie down and rest.   
  
"We were able to find most of the eggs before they hatched." Emmeline said. "Still, there was a lot of damage done to all the buildings. Zonko's is completely burned to the ground. So are the post office, quill shop, and Gladrags. The town is still mostly intact though, it shouldn't take long to repair most of the damage."   
  
"Ashwinders. I still can't believe it." Kingsley Shacklebolt said in his deep voice. "We caught Borgin with a dozen Ashwinder eggs in the Knockturn raid, remember? We should have known something was up then."   
  
"You're not at fault, Kingsley. Anybody coulda made that mistake. I coulda figgered out that was what scared the thestrals last month too, but it just didn't make sense at the time. They're not dark creatures, they don' mean nobody no harm. They just like ter lay their eggs in dark dry places...stables and attics and such. A lot of wizards plum near ran 'em into extinction 'cuz of the threat of fires. Makes sense for Voldemort to use 'em, being a Parselmouth and all. He prolly let the snakes loose, then told 'em ter head ter Hogsmeade. They woulda had just enough time ter breed and lay the eggs."   
  
Hagrid was going to continue but stopped when the man Harry now knew to be Aberforth Dumbledore entered the room. He looked even rougher than usual.   
  
"Hagrid, I just got back from St. Mungo's. There's only one death reported. The healers couldn't do anything for Rosmerta. She didn't make it. I'm sorry lad."   
  
"Oh..." That was all Hagrid said as the room fell silent. The news hit Harry hard.   
  
Voldemort had killed yet another innocent person.   
  
Rosmerta had been so friendly, so funny, so beautiful. Now she was gone, and the last memory Harry had of her was her limp burnt body. The thought brought stinging tears to Harry's eyes. He hurried out of the room, desperately trying to contain the sadness welling up in him. He found a dark room downstairs to hide in, and he cried. He hadn't truly wept since Sirius died, but now he found himself openly sobbing again. He had not been ready to face another death so soon.   
  
"Harry...are you alright?" Harry recognized Hermione's voice, but he didn't turn around. He couldn't bear to face her like this. "Go away Hermione, I'm fine."   
  
"No, you're not."   
  
"I...I just didn't want anyone to see me like this."   
  
"Oh Harry, you have nothing to be asham--"   
  
"She died, Hermione!" Harry yelled, the emotion causing his voice to break. "She died because I _failed_! Another person is gone because I wasn't smart enough to see what was going on."   
  
Hermione walked over and looked him in the eyes. "Harry, if it hadn't been for you it would have been a lot worse."   
  
"That's not good enough!. I should have done better. I _have_ to do better."   
  
"What are you talking about Harry? You're making it sound like you're being held responsible for this. No one expects you to take on Voldemort alone."   
  
"Actually, Hermione, that's probably exactly what's going to happen." Harry told Hermione everything. He told her about Trelawney's prophecy. He told her that ultimately, the responsibility for Voldemort's victory or defeat was on his shoulders. He told her that before it was all over he would either be an executioner, or another casualty of this war.   
  
"But...but Trelawney's a fraud, right? She could be wrong."   
  
"No Hermione, I think she hit the nail on the head this time."   
  
"But you wouldn't kill anybody Harry."   
  
"I'm not so sure about that anymore. I almost...I could have...killed Peter Pettigrew. I swear I wanted to."   
  
Hermione just stood there, silent. Harry was sure she was at a loss for words, which was not a good sign. "I'm sorry Hermione. I seem to have a habit of putting emotional burdens on my friends."   
  
"It's alright Harry. I understand. It...still doesn't change anything though. You are a great wizard and a great person. There's no reason for you to beat yourself up over this. You're the reason that none of the Hogwarts students got hurt. You're the reason that the other half of Hogsmeade is still standing. You're the reason that Peter Pettigrew was captured, _alive_. You did an exceptional job and, whatever happens, you won't be alone. We'll always be here for you."   
  
Harry was overwhelmed. Once again one of his friends had shown more faith in him than he had in himself. He wanted to berate himself for failing, he wanted to take the blame. But Hermione's words and those soft brown loving eyes wouldn't let him.   
  
"Thanks. I guess I...overreacted a little. Hermione, you can't tell Ron about the prophecy. Please. He wouldn't take it well."   
  
"Harry, you can't keep this from him. He should know, and he should hear it from you."   
  
"No, if he knew, he might do something drastic. You know how protective he is."   
  
"Mmmm, possessive is more like it."   
  
"Only when it comes to people he cares about. You know that."   
  
"Oh, do I?"   
  
"Come off it Hermione. We both know what's happening between you two, even if Ron hasn't figured it out yet."   
  
Hermione looked at Harry as though he had slapped her on the face. Her expression slowly changed to something more sorrowful. "It would never work out Harry. We're too different, and he's just plain insufferable sometimes."   
  
"And you aren't?"   
  
Hermione pretended not to hear him. "Besides that, it would just be...weird. I mean, we're friends Harry. All three of us. I don't want that to change, and I KNOW Ron doesn't want to risk it either."   
  
"Hermione, we'll always be friends. No matter what."   
  
"I'd like to believe that Harry, but dating can change things. I found that out with Viktor."   
  
"I refuse to believe that after all we've been through a little hand-holding is going to tear us apart."   
  
"It's more than that, Harry. You and Ron are so close. You spend nearly every waking moment together. You _need_ each other. I don't want to compete with that."   
  
Harry was silent for a moment. He hadn't expected her to say that. He couldn't deny the truth of the words though. He was fully aware of the slight sense of emptiness he felt whenever Ron wasn't around. For the first time he realized that their dependence on each other could even be the source of Ron's reluctance to accept his feelings for Hermione.   
  
"We're big boys now, Hermione." Harry finally said. "We can stand a little time apart. In fact, we probably need it."   
  
Hermione pondered things for a few seconds. "Alright then, Harry. I'll make you a deal. I will tell Ron how I feel if you tell him about the prophecy."   
  
"Hey, no fair."   
  
"Take it or leave it." Hermione said defiantly as she crossed her arms.   
  
"Fine. It's a deal. You'd better tell him the whole truth, I have ways of finding out you know."   
  
"I'll tell him everything he needs to know, Harry."   
  
Harry reached over and grabbed Hermione in a hug. She had made him feel so much better. "Thank you, Hermione."   
  
"You are welcome. Uh...Harry...you can let go now." Harry realized that he might be squeezing her a bit too hard.   
  
"I will, at some point." But he didn't want to let go. He didn't ever want to let go.   
  
*********************************************************************   
  
Author's notes:   
  
Ah, the flu damn near killed me, but here we are. A lot of blood, sweat, and tears went into this one (yes, I actually did shed a tear at one point). I hope everyone enjoys it.   
  



	12. Suspicion

Disclaimer: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling and are being used without permission. No attempt has been made to copyright this work. This novel is purely for the entertainment of the author and readers and is not being used for profit of any sort.   
  


**CHAPTER TWELVE**   
  
SUSPICION

  
  
Harry and Hermione went back upstairs to join the others. Ron greeted them with a confused look, but he didn't say anything. The Shrieking Shack was getting a little more crowded as other members of the Order of the Phoenix arrived to make reports.   
  
Mad-Eye Moody was one of the people who had just shown up. He was giving orders and taking reports from the various people in the Headquarters. He cast a glance over to Harry and his friends when he was finished. "It's best for you three to stay here for the moment. There's no telling what else Voldemort has up his sleeve, and I want to keep my eye on you." Harry noticed that the man's magical eye was indeed fixed on them. It made him just a little uncomfortable.   
  
Moody turned his attention to the still unconscious Peter Pettigrew. Mrs. Weasley had finished dressing his wound and there was now a very neat bandage job covering his stump.   
  
"How is he, Molly?" Moody asked.   
  
"He'll live," she replied as she left the room, "whatever that's worth."   
  
"Good." Moody stood over Wormatail's body, brooding over him like a cat about to pounce on a mouse. "Hello, Peter." he said with a crooked smile. "I am going to enjoy interrogating you." Mad-Eye took out his hand and gave Pettigrew a tap on the forehead. He instantly awoke to find Moody's stony face staring at him.   
  
"Ahhh!" he screamed. "Wh...Where am I?!?"   
  
"Don't you worry about that." Mad-Eye sneered as he cast a binding spell on Pettigrew. "Looks like Harry pounded your face in pretty good. Would you like to get in some more shots, lad?" Mad-Eye said as he turned to Harry.   
  
Normally Harry would have declined the invitation, but he still had a great deal of emotions brewing inside of him. He walked over to where Peter sat on the floor, trembling. Harry remembered the day that he had kept Sirius and Lupin from murdering him. So much had changed since then. Pettigrew had killed Cedric, his betrayal led to Sirius' death, and he almost killed Lupin. He was a pathetic, weak, piece of filth. Despite all that, Harry still couldn't help but pity him.   
  
Harry's pity, however, did not suppress his anger.   
  
Harry squatted down to face Wormtail. He looked him straight into his watery eyes and voiced a simple question. "Where is he?"   
  
"I...I don't know. He never tells me anything."   
  
"Liar. I know when you're lying to me, Wormtail."   
  
Peter's expression changed from fear to terror. "You...sound just like...just like HIM!"   
  
"Where is he?" Harry repeated, louder.   
  
"I can't tell you that...he'd never forgive me!!"   
  
"Open your eyes, Peter!" Harry yelled as he grabbed him by the robes. "He sent you into Hogsmeade alone. He didn't care if you got caught. You were nothing but a pawn, and you even failed at that. And you KNOW how the Dark Lord feels about failure."   
  
Peter said nothing.   
  
Harry continued to press, goaded by his increasing anger. "Cedric, Madam Rosmerta, Bertha Jorkins, even Sirius...they're all dead because I spared you. Do you have any _idea_ how much that hurts, Wormtail? No, of course you don't."   
  
Harry could feel Peter's emotions as his gaze bored into him. He could tell that the miserable little man had no idea of the pain he had caused so many people. In his rage, Harry forced the mental connection between them open. He poured his swelling emotions into that connection, forcing Pettigrew to see all the sorrow he had caused him. He brought all his years of anger, sadness, and pain to bear on Wormtail's weak mind in a flood that overwhelmed him.   
  
"STOP, STOP!!" he screamed. "GET OUT OF MY MIND!! I'M SORRY!! PLEASE!"   
  
"That's enough, Harry."   
  
The words were softly spoken, but they broke Harry out of his fury. He turned to see Professor Dumbledore looking at him kindly.   
  
"Leave him, Harry. I think you have made your point."   
  
Harry reluctantly let go of Wormtail. The miserable little man slumped to the floor, sobbing quietly.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore." Arthur Weasley said as he forced his gaze away from Harry and Peter. "I thought you would be at the Ministry."   
  
"Normally, I would be. I have important news to share though. There has been another series of escapes at Azkaban. Some of the Aurors that were guarding the prison were drawn from there to help with the investigation here in Hogsmeade. Many Death Eaters escaped, including Lucius Malfoy."   
  
"So Hogsmeade was a diversion, then." Mad-Eye said. He had been standing next to Harry during his interrogation of Peter, and judging by the slight note of cheer in his voice, he had apparently enjoyed the show.   
  
"It would seem so." Dumbledore replied. "But Voldemort was also trying to spread terror with his attack on Hogsmeade. I believe he was successful in that. Anyways, I have been told that Harry and Lupin are responsible for Peter's capture."   
  
"Harry had more to do with it than I did." Lupin croaked. He still looked very sick. "Harry cut off his hand, with a _spell_." Lupin gave Dumbledore a meaningful look as he spoke.   
  
"Hmmm. I see." Dumbledore said as he stroked his long beard.   
  
"What do we do with him?" Moody asked, gesturing towards the puddle on the floor that was Peter Pettigrew.   
  
"We do what the law requires." Dumbledore said loudly. "We shall bring him to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He will receive a fair trial and a chance to plead his case. However, it is very important that Cornelius Fudge does not get the opportunity to use Peter's capture for his own political gain. I suggest that Arthur be the one to take him into custody."   
  
"Ah. Yes, I see." Arthur Weasley said, appearing to be a little nervous. "The Aurors and I will see to it."   
  
Harry saw Ron's expression change to shock, but once again, he remained silent.   
  
"Good, good." Dumbledore said with approval. "Remus, Harry...may I have a word?"   
  
Dumbledore led Harry and Lupin out to a room near the rear of the house. It was also a recently renovated room, with several soft couches in it. Lupin eagerly reclined on one while Harry stood with Dumbledore. He had a feeling that he was not going to like this meeting.   
  
Dumbledore spoke first. "Harry, you seem to be turning into quite a capable wizard."   
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.   
  
"You used a severing charm to cut off Peter's hand." Lupin said gravely. "That spell isn't supposed to be strong enough to sever limbs."   
  
Harry thought about that. Just a few weeks ago he had attempted to use the _Diffindo_ spell to sever the tendrils of the brain thing that had captured Ron. That attempt hadn't been successful at all, but now he apparently had the strength to pull it off.   
  
"A first year Legilimency student shouldn't be able to force their own thoughts into someone else's mind, either."   
  
"It was Peter Pettigrew." Harry defended. "he's the most weak-minded creature on the planet. I don't think it's that hard with that kind of target."   
  
Lupin did not seem to agree. "You're getting stronger Harry."   
  
"Well, yeah." Harry said as if it was obvious. "I'm older, and I've gotten a lot of practice defending myself recently."   
  
"No, Harry." Dumbledore sighed. "Your age and experience have increased your skill level, not your strength. You are getting stronger because Voldemort is getting stronger."   
  
Harry didn't know what to make of that at all. He looked to Lupin to see if he was confused as well, but his serious expression showed that he knew exactly what Dumbledore was talking about.   
  
"When he gave you the scar," Dumbledore continued, "Voldemort created the means by which you share your mental connection. When he used your blood to create his new body, he bound his life force to yours. He is tied to you, and you to him. As Voldemort's strength increases, so does yours. It has been steadily happening for some time now. Your recently acquired ability to see into Voldemort's mind is another example. Also, just months ago you battled a number of Death Eaters."   
  
"I didn't do it by myself." Harry protested. "I had help from my friends."   
  
"Friends that _you_ trained." Lupin added. "None of them would have been able to cope with that situation had it not been for you."   
  
"But, Peter Pettigrew added his hand to the potion. Isn't he affected by this too?"   
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "Pettigrew's sacrifice was of a different nature since he was a willing participant. His connection to Voldemort was also very different than yours. I don't believe that Tom fully understood the consequences of the magic he used. That is, of course, very fortunate for us."   
  
Harry was confronted with a mixture of emotions. He was somewhat frightened of this new connection with his enemy, but he was also pleased that he was gaining strength. Something didn't quite add up though. "Wait a minute, if we share life force, there's got to be some kind of limit, right?"   
  
"Yes Harry." Dumbledore answered. "As you grow older, you claim more of that shared power for yourself. At some point there will not be enough life force for both of you. One of you will have to go."   
  
"Neither can live while the other survives." Lupin said ominously.   
  
"I never really understood that part of the prophecy." Harry said. "I mean, I've been alive for sixteen years now. Voldemort's still around. If both of us can't live, why isn't one of us dead already?"   
  
Dumbledore seemed to be prepared for this question. "Living is more than just existence, Harry. Living means fulfilling your dreams, enjoying the pleasures of life, being with the people that you love. We are all alive Harry, but not everyone truly lives. As long as Voldemort is alive, you will be hunted. You will never be at peace. Already, Voldemort's presence has cost you so much. In many ways he has taken what should have been the best part of your life, your childhood. Conversely, as long as you draw breath, Voldemort will never be able to attain the level of power he seeks. He always be threatened by your very existence. Neither of you can reach your full potential while the other walks this earth."   
  
"Why are you telling me this now? Do you finally think I'm old enough to hear this?"   
  
"Yes. Yes Harry, I do. You are no longer a child, and I shall no longer treat you as one. I would have told you this earlier, after the events at the Department of Mysteries, but I felt that you had already been through enough at the time."   
  
The three men were silent for a while after that. They could distantly hear the creaking of floorboards and sounds of voices as the other Order members carried out their business. "So," Harry finally said, "what happens now?"   
  
"The Hogwarts staff is currently conducting a very thorough search of the grounds. You will stay here until we've determined that everything there is safe. Once we can ensure your safety, we will have to wait. You may be called as a witness in Peter's trial, which I believe will take place as soon as possible."   
  
"I'll be more than glad to testify. Is there a chance he could get the death penalty?" Harry added with hopefullness.   
  
"No Harry," Dumbledore said as he stared out of a boarded-up window. "not for Peter."   
  


*** 

  
  
The rest of that evening went by quickly. Professor McGonnagall came and confirmed that nothing had been found on the Hogwarts grounds. Harry and his friends returned to the school with an escort from Hagrid, who was very quiet during the whole trip. It seemed that he was taking the loss of Rosmerta very hard. Harry was emotionally and physically exhausted. Ron and Hermione nearly had to carry him through the portrait of the Fat Lady.   
  
They weren't surprised to find the Gryffindor common room full of awake students, although it was well past midnight. When they arrived, they were quickly surrounded by inquisitive faces, but something about Ron and Hermione's expressions kept anyone from saying a word.   
  
When Harry finally laid his head to rest on his familiar four-poster bed, he silently prayed that no nightmares would haunt him this evening. He was asleep soon after.   
  
Morning announced itself with bright sunlight that broke Harry out of his slumber. When Harry grudgingly opened his eyes, he saw Ron and Hermione sitting on the edge of his bed staring at him."   
  
"How long have you been watching me sleep?" Harry said in a raspy voice. His mouth was very dry.   
  
"Just a few hours." Hermione said casually. "We've been making sure no one bothers you. You've been asleep for a while. It's nearly lunchtime."   
  
"Great." Harry said, sitting up. "Did I miss anything?"   
  
"There's a new special edition of the Daily Prophet out," Ron said as he folded the paper underneath his arm, "but you'd probably better save that for later. Dumbledore just sent a message, he wants to see you in his office ASAP."   
  
"Lovely." Harry excused himself from his friends and headed to the bathroom to take care of his morning business. He came back, got dressed (after Hermione had headed down to the common room), and walked with his friends towards Dumbledore's office. It was a Sunday so there weren't any classes, and there were many students in the hallways. Ron and Hermione kept anyone from assaulting Harry with questions.   
  
Harry's friends waited patiently outside as Harry went into Dumbledore's office. Once again, he found that someone most unpleasant was already there.   
  
Sitting across from Dumbledore, was Draco Malfoy.   
  
"What is _he_ doing here?" Draco shouted as he stood up and pointed at Harry. "You didn't say anything about this!!"   
  
"Settle down, settle down." Dumbledore said in soothing tones. "Harry has an interest in this matter, Draco. I believe it is best for both of you to be on the same page, so to speak."   
  
"No way." Draco protested. "If word of this gets out to the Death Eaters, they'll kill me!!"   
  
"You have my word that anything you say will stay in this room, Draco. Besides that, Harry could not divulge the secret without risking great harm to himself."   
  
"What's this all about?" Harry asked in confusion.   
  
"There has been a development in the investigation concerning the spy at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said plainly.   
  
"So it was you, Draco." Harry said with obvious glee. "It's been nice having you here at Hogwarts. Do you need help packing your things?"   
  
"I think you should let the headmaster finish, Potter."   
  
Harry turned to Dumbledore. Things were apparently not as they seemed.   
  
"Yes. You see, Mr. Malfoy has graciously provided us with the identity of the infiltrator. It seems that Vincent Crabbe is the guilty party."   
  
"I don't believe it." Harry looked into intently into Draco's cold gray eyes, but he couldn't tell if Draco was lying. Draco broke eye-contact before Harry could get any further impressions.   
  
Harry was astonished. "You turned in _Crabbe?!?_ But he's your friend."   
  
Draco did not spare a glance at Harry as he sat back down. "I don't have any friends."   
  
"When Draco came to me with this information," Dumbledore continued as he stroked Fawkes (whose gaze did not leave Draco for a moment), "I immediately sent Filch to investigate. Just a few moments ago, he caught Mr. Crabbe heading towards the owlery with a most incriminating piece of parchment. Draco's intentions are apparently...sincere."   
  
"Why?" Harry said to Draco accusingly. "Why would you help us? You're practically a Death Eater in training."   
  
"I personally have nothing to do with the Death Eaters, Potter. My mother insists that I stay out of it until I'm older. My father never trusted me with anything to do with the Death Eaters anyway. I was in Hogsmeade when the fires broke out. I had no idea it was going to happen, I could have been hurt!"   
  
"Oh, what a tragedy that would have been." Harry said sarcastically.   
  
"Voldemort's attempts to gain power could very well get me killed." Draco continued, ignoring Harry. "As much as it pains me to help _you_, I know what I have to do to save my own skin. If there is one thing that I have learned from my father, it's to look out for number one."   
  
"Spoken like a true Slytherin." Phineas Nigellus said from his portrait on the wall.   
  
"Speaking of your father," Harry said after the truth of Phineas' statement had sunk in, "where is he? Did he send you a message last night after his escape? Is that what this is really all about, Draco? Did dear daddy tell his protege it's time to join the team? Are you too _scared_ to join the Dark Lord?"   
  
That put Draco over the edge. He stood up quickly and turned to face Harry. "Sod off, Potter. I don't need this from you!"   
  
"Well, Draco," Dumbledore interrupted loudly. "thank you for your help. May I assume that you will share more information as it comes your way?"   
  
"Of course, Headmaster." Draco turned and left, casting one last hateful look at Harry.   
  
As soon as the door was closed Harry spoke again.   
  
"I don't trust him."   
  
"Neither do I." Dumbledore said as he folded his hands on his desk. "Not yet, at least."   
  
"I couldn't tell if he was lying, could you?"   
  
"I could not be sure, but there is good reason for that. Severus gave him Occulumency lessons over the summer."   
  
"What?!"   
  
"Narcissa Malfoy asked Severus to teach him after the arrest of her husband. She is apparently concerned about the Death Eaters trying to influence him. Not to mention the Aurors, who have a particularly strong interest in the Malfoy family these days. It is a good idea for him to be able to defend his thoughts, for his safety as well as ours. Draco knows many things that he doesn't know that he knows."   
  
"Give me a few minutes alone with him." Harry said, looking at the door that Malfoy just left through. "I bet I can get the truth out of him."   
  
"You will do no such thing, Harry. Though I have confidence in your abilities as a Legilimens, Draco is also a capable student. If his predisposition for deception is any indication, he is most likely very good at guarding his thoughts. You would not be able to find the answers you seek without causing him harm, and I will not knowingly allow any student under my care to be damaged in such a way."   
  
"Alright then, so how do we know that Draco didn't frame him?"   
  
"Severus felt that Crabbe's mother knew too much about our defenses. She's not exactly a secretive woman, you see. Severus wasn't sure if she was getting the information from her son or some other party. That was the little matter Severus came here to discuss when you encountered him. He wanted me to watch the dealings in the Slytherin house."   
  
"So Draco wasn't lying after all."   
  
"Well, his information seems to be genuine. His motives, however, are still in question."   
  
"I don't trust him."   
  
"I heard you the first time, Harry. As I said, I agree with you. This could very well be an attempt to draw suspicion away from him. Or perhaps Crabbe was working on his own and his operation was threatening to reveal some other, more insidious, plot. Draco could even be truly trying to turn over a new leaf. We cannot know for sure at this point. Regardless, I am certain that Draco spoke at least some truth. He will choose whatever path he feels will ensure his survival. We will have to wait and see what that is."   
  
"Why even risk it? Why don't you just kick him out right now?"   
  
"To my knowledge, Draco has done nothing severe enough to warrant expulsion. I will not condemn him for the actions of his father. He deserves a chance to stand on his own."   
  
"Chances. I'm tired of hearing about chances. You gave Tom Riddle a chance. I gave Peter Pettigrew a chance...and look what happened!"   
  
"Harry, I know all too well how you feel. I admit that sometimes I question myself for not stopping Tom when I had the opportunity. After all these years though, I still know in my heart that I made the right decision. It is not the place of you or I to judge someone for something they _might_ do. One can never tell what choices others may make. If I were to expel Draco simply because I don't trust him, it would be an insult to the respected position of Headmaster. If you had let Remus and Sirius kill a helpless Peter Pettigrew in their blinding rage, you would have allowed two noble men to become murderers. I can think of few things more horrible than that."   
  
"I need to go for a walk." Harry said, heading towards the door. "There's still something else I want to talk to you about later."   
  
"Yes Harry, I know. In due time. Where, may I ask, are you going now?"   
  
"The kitchens."   
  
"In need of a little snack?"   
  
"No, I'm going to have a chat with Dobby about his former employers."   
  
*********************************************************************   
  
Author's notes:   
  
Happy New Year everyone! This chapter is a little short because of the holidays and the lingering flu, I'll try to make up for it next time. Thanks for making this the recommended story at harrypotterfanction.com!!   
  



	13. Trials and Tribulations

Disclaimer: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling and are being used without permission. No attempt has been made to copyright this work. This novel is purely for the entertainment of the author and readers and is not being used for profit of any sort.   
  


**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**   
  
TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS

  
  
When Harry left Dumbledore's office he found his friends still waiting outside. They appeared to be deeply involved in a conversation that made them both look very uncomfortable. Ron was blushing rather fiercely and Hermione seemed to be very nervous about something.   
  
"What was Malfoy doing in there?" Ron asked immediately when he saw Harry.   
  
"Uh...nothing important." Harry replied. Although he hated keeping things from his friends, he knew it would be best to keep Draco's possible treachery a secret for now.   
  
"O....kay." Hermione said suspiciously. "Well, uhm, we should go get something to eat right?"   
  
"I'll catch up with you guys in the Great Hall." Harry said quickly. "I need to visit Dobby for a second."   
  
Harry practically ran from his friends as he waved farewell, giving them no chance to argue or pry.   
  
Harry had a little trouble finding his way to the kitchens, he had only been there once and that had been years ago. Eventually though, he found the portrait he was looking for and tickled the pear in the picture that hid the entrance to the kitchens under the Great Hall.   
  
"Harry Potter sir!!" Dobby practically screamed, "Dobby is glad to be seeing you. Did Miss Granger enjoy the present that Harry Potter's Wheezy got for her?"   
  
"Yes, she enjoyed it very much Dobby. How did you find that?"   
  
"Bardo's book isn't very popular in these parts, sir. Some wizards said that it would give house-elves bad ideas. But Dobby has relatives that live far away. Dobby asked them to send it to him."   
  
"That was very nice of you Dobby. I'm sure Ron appreciates it."   
  
"Oh he was most thankful when Dobby gave it to him. Harry Potter's Wheezy promised to do a favor for Dobby."   
  
"A favor?"   
  
"Yes, yes." Dobby said as he lowered his voice and leaned in closer to Harry. "He promised Dobby that he would convince Miss Granger to stop leaving clothes around."   
  
"I see."   
  
"Hullo Harry Potter. You is not coming to see us in a long time." Harry recognized Winky's squeaky voice and enormous brown eyes.   
  
"Yeah, sorry about that," Harry replied sheepishly, "I've been a little...busy lately."   
  
"Oh Winky has heard about that. Harry Potter should be more careful." With that, Winky simply walked away and busied herself with some large copper pots.   
  
"Winky is feeling better since the last time Harry Potter saw her." Dobby whispered to Harry. "Winky is still sad though, sir. Dobby wonders if Winky will ever be happy again."   
  
Harry looked at Winky sadly. She had been through a lot with the Crouch family. He knew all too well how difficult it is to lose your family.   
  
"What brings Harry Potter to the kitchens today?" Dobby asked, breaking Harry out of his thoughts.   
  
"I need a little information about the Malfoys, Dobby. Draco Malfoy in particular."   
  
Dobby's face turned into a bit of a sorrowful frown. "Dobby...still has trouble talking a lot about his old masters. Dobby finds some old habits hard to break."   
  
"Please Dobby. This is really important. No one knows the Malfoys better than you. Your information could...could save _lives_." Harry knew he might be exaggerating a bit, but it could very well be true.   
  
The trick seemed to work as Dobby's eyes grew wide and he straightened his posture. "Dobby will do what he can to help Harry Potter."   
  
"Thanks Dobby. Alright, first question: Voldemort's diary, the one Lucius Malfoy gave to Ron's sister. Did Draco know about that?"   
  
"Dobby does not think that the young Malfoy knew about that. Dobby does not think that Master...Mister Malfoy trusted the young Malfoy to keep his bad things secret."   
  
"Did Draco ever help his father with other...bad...things?"   
  
"Dobby never saw the young Malfoy help his father with his bad dark magic things. But the young Malfoy knew that Master Malfoy worked for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Dobby thinks he was even proud of it, sir."   
  
Harry decided to ask a question that had lingered in the back of his mind ever since he found out that Dobby was the Malfoy's house elf. "Did Draco ever hurt you, Dobby?"   
  
"No." Dobby said reluctantly. "The young Malfoy never hurt Dobby, exactly. Dobby would always get blamed for things the young Malfoy did, but he never hit Dobby. The young Malfoy might have even...liked...Dobby, a bit."   
  
"You think I can trust him, then?" Harry asked, somewhat disappointed.   
  
"Trust him? Oh no no no." Dobby giggled, shaking his head so much that his ears flopped from side to side. "Oh no sir. Harry Potter didn't say anything about _that_." Dobby could hardly contain his laughter. It was like Harry had told him the best joke he'd heard in years. "Oh heavens no. Harry Potter must not _trust_ the young Malfoy."   
  
"But...you just said he didn't have anything to do with his father's bad things."   
  
"Yes, Dobby did say that. But the young Malfoy has his _own_ bad things. The young Malfoy sometimes stoled things from Mister Malfoy and the other bad wizards that came to the house. He made Dobby promise not to tell Mister and Missus Malfoy. The young Malfoy is very tricksey sir, and very _bad_."   
  
"Thanks, Dobby." Harry said quietly. "You've told me all I need to know."   
  
Dobby escorted Harry back to the entrance to the kitchens. The short trip took much longer than it should have since they were swarmed by eager house-elves that insisted on stuffing sweets into Harry's hands and pockets. "I promise to come around here more often, Dobby." Harry said when they finally got to the door.   
  
"Dobby would like that very much. Harry Potter is always welcome here."   
  


*** 

  
  
Harry quickly walked to the Great Hall to join his friends. He drew all kinds of stares as he walked through the hallways. That was nothing new for Harry, but he still hadn't quite learned to be comfortable with it. As he entered the Great Hall, he ran into a group of first-years.   
  
"Is it true, Mr. Potter? Did you do it all by yourself?" said one of the short students.   
  
"Would you sign my Defense Against the Dark Arts book?" a dark-haired girl asked.   
  
"Uh...no. I don't do autographs." Harry noticed the extreme looks of disappointment on the faces of the eleven-year olds. One of them looked like he was going to cry.   
  
"Here, take these instead." Harry said as he handed them the sweets that the house-elves had given him. The younger students seemed to be pleased with that and they left Harry alone.   
  
Harry found Ron and Hermione chatting at one of the long tables in the Great Hall. "People are acting awfully weird around here.", he said as he sat with them.   
  
"Yeah," Ron said as he retrieved a folded newspaper out of his pocket, "you should probably read this."   
  
The Daily Prophet was not one of Harry's favorite publications. As he read the article on the first page, he knew that dislike wasn't going to change anytime soon.   
  
_Special Edition! HOGSMEADE IN FLAMES   
  
Last night the village of Hogsmeade was attacked amidst a blazing inferno.   
Preliminary reports were spotty, at best. Many fled the scene before the   
fires broke out, stating that a rogue goblin had threatened them.   
Others reported that the Dark Lord was at the scene. In what is perhaps the   
most shocking news ever to come out of the Ministry of Magic, Arthur   
Weasley, a Ministry Official and candidate for the position of Minister of Magic, released this statement just moments before   
this printing:   
  
"Mr. Peter Pettigrew was captured in Hogsmeade and was the only one involved   
in the attack...we think. Anyways, we have compelling evidence that shows that   
Mr. Pettigrew has been helping Lord *edited for content* for many years   
now. We expect his trial to reveal everything that the public needs to know."   
  
As many of our readers will recall, Peter Pettigrew was a friend of Lily   
and James Potter and was regarded as a hero fifteen years ago when he   
supposedly publicly challenged the murderer Sirius Black. Many Muggles   
and Peter Pettigrew himself were believed to have died in that encounter,   
but apparently Mr. Pettigrew faked his death and is now in league with   
the Dark Lord. The attack on Hogsmeade is the latest and boldest in an   
increasingly violent string of events that have occurred since the Dark Lord's   
apparent "re-embodiment" last year.   
  
Mr. Weasley would not release further information on the capture of   
Pettigrew and the charges against him. Witnesses at the scene, however,   
say that Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, captured Pettigrew and saved the   
town.   
  
"I saw Harry Potter warning everyone in the streets." said Markus   
Fairweather, a resident of Hogsmeade. "He was yelling that the Dark Lord was   
coming, then he ran off and I followed him, thinking he would need some   
help. When I got there though, he was already beating up some guy in black.   
robes. I guess it was a Death Eater. It was kind of scary. I ran out of the   
town after that."   
  
So it appears that once again, The Boy Who Lived saved the day. Is he   
more powerful than we imagine? Some speculate that Harry Potter will be   
the next Albus Dumbledore. There is even a new faction pushing for   
"Potter for Minister of Magic!" _   
  
"Alright, that's enough." Harry said as he tossed the paper back to Ron in disgust. "This is getting out of hand."   
  
"I dunno about that," Ron said casually, "you've got a better chance of winning the election than my dad."   
  
"Ron!" Hermione shouted with a look of shock and anger on her face.   
  
"Oh no, Hermione!" Ron said, shaking his head vigorously, "I didn't mean it like _that_! Dad would make a great Minister. I'm not saying I don't want him to run...I just don't want to see him lose."   
  
The trio didn't say much else as they ate their food. Harry continued to receive waves and stares throughout the meal, but few people actually said anything to him. When they had finished eating, Harry and Ron headed back to the dorms while Hermione set off for the library.   
  
Harry entered the familiar dormitory he shared with his friends. Dean and Seamus were missing, but Neville was sitting on his bed amongst a disorderly arrangement of spellbooks. Neville had been doing very well in his studies recently. He was even earning better marks than Hermione in Herbology. Hermione, to her credit, continued to encourage him more than anyone else.   
  
As soon as they had entered the room, Ron spoke up. "Hermione mentioned that you have something to tell me."   
  
"Yeah...about that." Harry said, scratching his head and making a mental note to talk to Hermione about her timing. "It's kind of...touchy."   
  
"Well, I think I'll head off to the greenhouse." Neville said, feeling that he should leave them alone.   
  
"No Neville, stay." Harry beckoned. "You should hear this too."   
  
Harry took a deep breath breath as Neville and Ron sat on his bed. He was surprised at how difficult this task seemed, after all he had already been through. Nevertheless, Harry recounted the story of the prophecy to Ron and Neville. Harry's friends sat silently as he spoke.   
  
When he had finished the tale, Harry looked into Ron's face. He didn't need Legilimency to know that he was angry. "You should have told me earlier."   
  
"I know. I'm sorry." Harry replied, looking down at his feet. "I...just didn't want you to worry any more than you already do."   
  
"So now I have to worry about you keeping secrets from me?"   
  
"Ron, it's not like that..."   
  
"He's right, Harry." Harry looked up to see that it was Neville that had spoken this time. "It's not right for you to decide what's best for Ron to know."   
  
Harry was shocked, to say the least. That was not something the Neville that he knew would say. Neville had spoken with conviction though, as if he was speaking from experience.   
  
Regardless, Harry knew he had been wrong. He should've told Ron. In his efforts to protect him, Harry may have damaged their friendship.   
  
Harry's fears melted away when Ron finally stood up and spoke with that familiar grin of his. "It's alright, Harry. I know you have some tough decisions to make these days."   
  
"You're not mad?"   
  
"I was, for a second. But I got over it. You just remember...you made me a promise."   
  
"I remember."   
  
"Good. Anyways, I gotta get going. Hermione and I are going to go check on Hagrid. Try to take it easy today, Harry."   
  
After Ron left, Harry turned his attention back to Neville, who was still sitting on Harry's bed.   
  
"I just thought you should know the whole story, Neville. You deserve that." Harry said softly.   
  
"Thanks, Harry. It really means a lot to me that you...trust me with that sort of thing."   
  
"Neville, you stuck by me in the Department of Mysteries when there was no one else left. If I can't trust you I can't trust anybody."   
  
Neville's expression changed when Harry said that, and once again Harry was reminded of how much Neville had changed over the past few months. He seemed so much older, so much stronger.   
  
"Yeah...the Department of Mysteries. A lot of things changed after that." Neville said.   
  
"Yes, they certainly did." Harry agreed.   
  


*** 

  
  
The atmosphere at Hogwarts for the next two days was somber and still. The students were still very nervous after the events at Hogsmeade. The loss of Madam Rosmerta, a favorite person of all the students, had stunned them all. The usual Halloween festivities at Hogwarts had not been canceled, but the celebration would not be as elaborate as it had been in previous years.   
  
The first Quidditch match of the season was expected to be played on schedule though, despite recent events. The impending Quidditch season provided at least one shining beacon of hope that pierced the shadow of sadness around the school.   
  
For now though, things were very depressing. Many of the older students were dressed in all black, for today was the day of Rosmerta's funeral. Professor Dumbledore had encouraged any student that wanted to attend to do so. Harry was surprised by how many of his classmates were planning to go, but he was very glad to see it.   
  
Harry slowly walked through the halls of Hogwarts towards the main doors, mentally preparing himself for the difficult tasks ahead. Rosmerta's funeral wasn't the only unpleasant experience scheduled for today. He would have to deal with something else this afternoon, something that he was both dreading and looking forward to...   
  
Peter Pettigrew's trial.   
  
As Dumbledore had predicted, Harry had been officially summoned to be a witness in Peter's trial. Harry was sure that this would lead to even more public spectacle, but it would be worth it to see Wormtail receive justice.   
  
The primary concern on Harry's mind at the moment was Rosmerta's funeral. Harry had never attended a funeral before, and he got the impression that this was the case for many of his classmates as well. Harry had heard Aunt Petunia talk about funerals before, but he was pretty sure that a witch's funeral would be different.   
  
The burial place chosen for the funeral was not far from Hogsmeade. The students and Hogwarts staff that were attending were brought there by the Hogwarts carriages pulled by the thestrals.   
  
Harry was amazed at how beautiful the place was when they arrived. There were pine trees dispersed throughout the large area, and the bright green grass had no traces of the October frost on it. There was a soothing breeze blowing and although the weather had been gloomy during the trip from Hogwarts, not a single cloud lingered over this area.   
  
The mourners from Hogwarts were led to a small plot of land on the eastern side of the cemetary. Harry saw that a large crowd was already there. He saw many members of the Order of the Phoenix there. He also saw Minister Fudge wearing his usual bowler hat. There was an elderly couple that Harry guessed were Madam Rosmerta's parents. There were even a few goblins there with Professor Grok. Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked through the crowd, greeting the others as they passed. Beyond the crowd, there were many displays set up with wizard pictures and news clippings from Rosmerta's life. Harry perused these displays carefully. Madam Rosmerta had apparently won many talent contests in her youth, and she had been a Gryffindor prefect as well. Beyond the displays was the actual burial ground. There, set in a bed of rose petals, was a beatiful white casket that contained the body of Madam Rosmerta.   
  
Harry walked to the open casket by himself, and was stunned to see Rosmerta's body looking as beautiful as the day he had first laid eyes on her. The superficial burns she had suffered in the attack had been healed. The face that Harry now saw was peaceful and elegant. Harry smiled, glad that his last memories of her would not be dark.   
  
The mourners spent a considerable time viewing the pictures of Madam Rosmerta's life and talking with her family. After a while, they all gathered around her casket to say their last goodbyes. Harry found a spot next to Lupin, who seemed to be looking better now. Hagrid was wearing a very nice black suit instead of his usual hairy brown one. Hermione stood next to him, offering her support with her small hand enveloped in his. When they were done with their farewells Harry was mildly surprised to see Osiris Wiseacre, Max's father, step into the crowd and stand next to Rosmerta's body. The crowd fell silent as he spoke.   
  
"Today we mourn the untimely loss of one of our brightest stars. Madam Rosmerta Pinsley was a source of merriment for many years in the village of Hogsmeade. The attendance here today serves as proof of just how important she was to us all. I am sure that everyone here has a favorite memory of Rosmerta. I myself loved her laugh, and the way she could brighten even the darkest room with merely her presence."   
  
"But as I look into the faces I see before me now, I can tell that your minds are not set on memories of our dear friend. I see troubled faces here. I see in all of you the same fear that threatens to afflict me. The same uncertainty, the same doubts. But let us not succumb to such things. We must let our hearts and minds be free of restriction if we are to prevail over this new, yet familiar, threat that has taken our friend from us. Do not dwell on how Madam Rosmerta died, for few have the chance to choose the manner of their parting from this world. Instead, remember her for how she chose to _live_, and how those choices gave her everlasting life, in our memories."   
  
When he was done, Mr. Wiseacre closed the casket. He brought out his wand and softly spoke "_Requiem in terra pax_".   
  


*** 

  
  
Later that day, after Harry's usual Legilimency lesson, Harry took the opportunity to talk to Max about the ceremony.   
  
"That was a beautiful speech your father gave today, Max."   
  
"Thank you Harry." Max said as he busied himself with the Dumbledore Doppelganger. "He's been doing it for years. In some families, it's almost become sort of a tradition for him to speak at funerals. He's a Necromancer you see. He can sometimes speak to the dead, and he assists those that have met a violent end. Victims of murder can sometimes end up as very angry and dangerous ghosts if they have business left to do on this plane. My father helps them find their way to peace. Unfortunately, he has a lot to do these days."   
  
"That couldn't happen to Sirius, could it?" Harry remembered Nearly Headless Nick saying that Sirius had probably "moved on", but there was still a lot that Harry wondered about.   
  
"No Harry," Max said with a reassuring arm around Harry's shoulder, "I think that Sirius was sure that you would take care of the last task he wanted to see completed."   
  
"Ready to go, Harry?" Harry turned to see Professor Dumbledore waiting at the door.   
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Harry said as he waved goodbye to Max.   
  
Professor Dumbledore had insisted that he be the one to escort Harry to Peter's trial. As the two of them walked to his office, Harry asked a few questions that had been on his mind.   
  
"How long is this trial going to be? Pettigrew is alive. He faked his death and lied to everyone. It's an open and shut case, right?"   
  
"I'm afraid there are other forces at work here." Dumbledore replied. "Minister Fudge is determined to make sure that this is not some sort of trick to make him look worse. He has some influence with many members of the Wizengamot, and they insist upon a thorough trial to clear things up. There is also the fact that the people that will codemn Peter today praised and defended him years ago. There is some contradiction here that must be cleared up for the public."   
  
"So there's going to be a full trial with barristers and all that?"   
  
"No. Accused Death Eaters usually don't have defense counsel. The general belief is that no one in their right mind would want to defend a servant of Voldemort. The evidence is usually heavily stacked against them anyway. Due to the special nature of this case, the Wizengamot will question the witnesses and present evidence to the jury. Harry, I must remind you that the details of the events surrounding Voldemort's return are still not common knowledge. We will need to carefully present our answers or we risk exposing the Order of the Phoenix. Shacklebolt made Peter forget some things before we turned him over to the Ministry, so we don't have to worry about that. The members of the Wizengamot are aware of some of what has happened, much more than the general public knows in fact, but it is still best that you try to avoid any detailed descriptions of the matter. _Especially_ anything regarding Sirius. Let me handle that."   
  
Harry and Dumbledore arrived at the office and went in. Dumbledore stepped up to his grand fireplace and grabbed a tin full of Floo powder.   
  
"Oh no," Harry whined, "not again."   
  
"I'm afraid it's the quickest way Harry. Portkeys and apparition are no longer acceptable ways to gain entry to the Ministry of Magic."   
  
Harry groaned as he took a bit of the powder and stepped into the large fireplace and shouted "The Ministry of Magic!". Once again Harry was subjected to a dizzying trip through the floo network. The Ministry was pretty far from Hogwarts, and the trip was the longest Harry had ever had to make through the odd means of transportation. Eventually, thankfully, Harry appeared in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic.   
  
The last time he had been there, Voldemort had faced Dumbledore in a battle that Harry understood better now than he had then. The wide Atrium was much the same as he remembered it, but the statue that had been in the center of the fountain had been replaced with a beautiful stone phoenix, unfurling it's wings.   
  
Dumbledore appeared behind Harry in a flash of green flame. "Come along now Harry, it wouldn't do for the star witnesses to be late."   
  
"Witness...es?" Harry asked, noting the plural form.   
  
"Yes Harry," Dumbledore replied as he led Harry to the elevators, "I cannot be both a judge and a witness. Given the choice, I would much rather be a character witness for Sirius than the judge of Peter's actions. Madam Bones will be serving as Chief of the Wizengamot for this trial."   
  
Harry and Dumbledore continued along, going deeper into the Ministry until they finally reached the very same courtroom that Harry had been in last year for his own hearing.   
  
Security for the trial appeared to be very tight. There were several people collecting wands at the entrance. Harry assumed that they were all Aurors. Each wand was placed carefully in a box inscribed with the name of the owner.   
  
When Harry entered the courtroom he was shocked at the number of people that were already there. All of the benches in the large room were packed. Near the front of room was Cornelius Fudge and Ron's brother Percy, serving as scribe again. Next to them sat twelve people that Harry assumed were the jury. In the highest benches sat the almost fifty witches and wizards that comprised the Wizengamot, each with an ornate silver W on the left side of their purple robes. In the center of the immense room sat Peter Pettigrew, tied down with chains. Once Harry and Dumbledore had taken their seats behind Peter, Amelia Bones stood and spoke in her booming voice.   
  
"The purpose of this trial is to prove beyond a reasonable doubt that the accused, Peter Pettigrew, is guilty of the following charges. One, the attack on Hogsmede and resulting death of Rosmerta Pinsley. Two, the murder of Cedric Diggory. Three, the willfull betrayal of James and Lily Potter to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Due to the...extraordinary...nature of this case, the use of Veritaserum has been approved by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Mr. Pettigrew has already been interrogated under influence of Veritaserum by members of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, in the presence of the Wizengamot. All members of the jury have received the summarized transcripts of this interrogation. Veritaserum can only force a subject to divulge what they remember, however, and as we all know memories can change over time...or by force. The purpose of this trial is to publicly corroborate, or discredit, Mr. Pettigrew's confession."   
  
"We will begin with the testimony of Harry Potter, concerning the events of the attack on Hogsmeade. Mr. Potter, please stand."   
  
Harry stood up and instantly there was a buzz of chatter from the audience.   
  
"Mr. Potter," said one of the Wizengamot, a middle aged witch with blonde hair, "is it true that you and Mr. Lupin captured Mr. Pettigrew?"   
  
"Yes." Harry Replied simply.   
  
"How did you find him?"   
  
"I heard Parseltongue being spoken. I followed the sound and found him, but Lupin was already there."   
  
"Ahh." the witch said as she leafed through some parchment. "Official reports of the incident state that Ashwinders were used as the source of the fires, so that makes sense. We have records that indicate that you yourself are a Parselmouth, Mr. Potter. Is that true?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Then you understood what was being said?"   
  
"Yes. He said...'Come out. It is time. Come out'."   
  
"Interesting." the witch said, rubbing her chin.   
  
"We seem to have no record of Peter Pettigrew being a Parselmouth," continued a smarmy looking brown-haired wizard in one of the highest benches, "can you explain how he was able to speak the snake-language, Mr. Potter?"   
  
"Peter was being possessed by Voldemort--"   
  
The moment the word Voldemort escaped Harry's lips the crowd burst into an uproar. Madam Bones called for order and the room quieted.   
  
"Mr. Potter," the commanding witch said, "I must ask you to refrain from using that term again. Please, continue."   
  
"Er..okay. Like I said, Peter was being possessed by...the Dark Lord...at the time. I guess that he was speaking through him."   
  
"Ahh. I see." the smarmy wizard said with a sly grin. "So, he was possessed by the Dark Lord. Would you say then, Mr. Potter, that Mr. Pettigrew was in..._control_ of his actions at that time?"   
  
Harry did not like that question, nor the tone that it was voiced in. It was demeaning, condescending. Despite his dislike of the situation though, Harry had to answer truthfully. "I...I don't know."   
  
"Mmmm, you don't know. I see."   
  
"Let us move backwards in time, Mr. Potter." This time it was a very skinny witch speaking. "Go back to the events of the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament. How did Cedric Diggory die?"   
  
"He was killed by the Avada Kedavra curse. The trophy had been changed to a portkey that took us to a graveyard. Peter was there, with the Dark Lord. He told Peter to kill Cedric."   
  
"Am I correct in saying that it was nightfall when the supposed incident occurred?" the witch asked.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"It was dark then?"   
  
"Yes." Harry repeated.   
  
"Could it be possible then, perhaps even probable, that it was not Peter Pettigrew that you saw?"   
  
"No, there was no mistake. It was Peter. I saw Peter Pettigrew add his hand to the potion that gave the Dark Lord his new body. I saw him..." Harry almost spoke about the blood that Peter had taken from him that night, but he caught himself just in time. "I saw him clearly."   
  
"Did you _see_ Peter Pettigrew cast the Killing Curse on Cedric Diggory?" this time it was a male voice that came from somewhere Harry couldn't see.   
  
"Er...no...not exactly. Vo...the Dark Lord...caused this pain in my scar. I closed my eyes for a moment, then I heard a voice cast the spell."   
  
"_A_ voice?" Madam Bones asked. "Are you sure it was Mr. Pettigrew's?"   
  
"It certainly wasn't the Dark Lord's." Harry replied.   
  
"Ah, and you would know, wouldn't you Mr. Potter?" the smarmy wizard said.   
  
"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Madam Bones said sternly before Harry could reply. "We have no further questions for you."   
  
Harry took his seat reluctantly. He was angry. This trial wasn't going the way he expected.   
  
"The Wizengamot now calls Remus J. Lupin to testify."   
  
Harry was a little surprised. He hadn't even seen Lupin in the dark corner of the courtroom he had been standing in. Lupin walked to the center of the room and looked up to face the Wizengamot.   
  
"Mr. Pettigrew was a friend of yours during your school days, along with the Potters and Sirius Black. Is that correct?" a plump gray-haired witch asked.   
  
"Yes." Lupin replied.   
  
"And is it true, Mr. Lupin, that you and your friends helped him become an _unregistered_ Animagus?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"How would you describe Mr. Pettigrew, and your friendship with him?"   
  
"Peter always needed to be around popular, influential people. We all knew that. But he was just trying to make up for what he himself lacked. We did our best to encourage him, to help him. We spent weeks helping him become an Animagus. Peter was our friend. We trusted him, we looked out for him," Lupin spared a remorseful look at Wormtail, "we loved him."   
  
"When you left school, the Potters went into hiding, using the Fidelius charm. Why?" this time it was a wizard with closely cropped blonde hair and a goatee that spoke.   
  
"The Dark Lord was actively looking for the Potters. We also had reason to believe that there was a spy in our group. We decided the Fidelius Charm was the best way to protect them."   
  
"And who was chosen as their Secret-Keeper?"   
  
"Peter."   
  
The crowd in the courtroom once again broke out into gasps of surprise. This time Madam Bones simply waited for the noise to subside.   
  
"We have you on record as saying that Sirius Black had been the spy, that he had betrayed the Potters as Secret-Keeper."   
  
"Yes I did say that, back then. But when I saw that Peter was alive, I knew that I had made a mistake. Sirius and James switched to Peter."   
  
"When you saw him alive," Madam Bones said loudly, "that would be when Sirius Black was captured, and subsequently escaped, at Hogwarts several years ago. We have record of your statement. However, the testimony of Mr. Severus Snape was far more convincing."   
  
"Convincing, perhaps," Lupin sneered, "but it obviously wasn't true."   
  
"Apparently not." Madam Bones said as she looked through a large book. "In your statement, you said that Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban when he saw a picture of Mr. Pettigrew in his Animagus form in the Daily Prophet. Later, in Hogsmeade, you and Mr. Black confronted Mr. Pettigrew, who was posing as the pet rat of the Weasley family. Is that true?"   
  
Percy squirmed a bit and looked around nervously.   
  
"Yes, it is true." Lupin said.   
  
The blonde bearded wizard spoke next. "So, after years of believing that Black had betrayed your trust he shows up having just escaped Azkaban, Mr. Pettigrew appears out of nowhere, and you simply....changed your mind?" The man seemed to be genuinely confused.   
  
"I had believed that Sirius was the traitor because I didn't know about Peter. It was the only thing that made sense at the time. When Sirius showed up with Peter and explained everything...like I said, I knew I had made a mistake."   
  
"And why do you think that Black didn't tell you that they had made Mr. Pettigrew the Secret-Keeper?"   
  
"He...thought I was the spy."   
  
"Really?" the blonde wizard said with surprise. "You know, for gentlemen that were supposedly the closest of friends, there was certainly a lot of distrust between you."   
  
"Sirius made a mistake," Lupin said loudly, "and so did I. They were rough times. We had to be careful. Vol...the Dark Lord's power was increasing. We couldn't be sure of anything."   
  
"Thank you Mr. Lupin." Madam Bones said calmly. "You are dismissed."   
  
Lupin returned to his spot in the corner of the room, sparing one last look at Peter.   
  
"The Wizengamot calls Albus Dumbledore to testify."   
  
Once again, the courtroom broke into a buzz of gasps and whispers as Dumbledore stood up and approached the Wizengamot.   
  
"For the benefit of the court, could you give us a brief description of the Fidelius Charm?" Madam Bones asked.   
  
"Certainly. The Fidelious Charm is an incredibly complex piece of magic. I would say only about half of the wizards in the world could cast it properly. The charm hides the location of a person or persons completely. The spell involves the concealment of the secret inside the Secret-Keeper's soul. The only way for the location to be revealed is for the Secret-Keeper to purposely divulge the secret."   
  
"Is there any way that a Legilimens could bypass the spell?" the skinny witch asked.   
  
"No, there is none."   
  
"You have heard the testimony of Mr. Lupin." the smarmy wizard in the back asked.   
  
"Every word of it."   
  
"Do you support what he has said?"   
  
"Every word of it."   
  
"Perhaps then, you can explain why Sirius Black has not appeared before this court to testify against the man that apparently framed him?"   
"That is not possible I am afraid." Dumbledore said softly.   
  
"Why not?"   
  
Dumbledore took a deep breath before he spoke. "Sirius Black is no longer living."   
  
Another outburst from the crowd filled the dungeon courtroom.   
  
"He's _dead_!? How?" the slick wizard continued.   
  
"He was defending his godson against Death Eaters."   
  
"And how do you know this?"   
  
"I was there." Dumbledore said plainly.   
  
"So you believe that Sirius Black was not in league with the Dark Lord?"   
  
"Sirius Black was an impetuous and hot-blooded man," Dumbledore said loudly, "but he was no traitor. I feel priviliged to have been his teacher, and his friend."   
  
"But for years now, like everyone else, you believed that Black was guilty!"   
  
Dumbledore's posture seemed to slump a bit. "I had assumed that James would have made Sirius his Secret-Keeper. Sirius was a very strong wizard and one of James' closest friends. It seemed to be the obvious choice, which is exactly why it would have been the _wrong_ choice. In retrospect, I see that I should have personally spoken to Sirius when he was captured. At the time though, I was rather...distraught. For years, the pain was far too close to my heart to face him. I made an error, as we all did. But an error does not become a mistake until you refuse to correct it."   
  
"And how can you be _sure_ that Sirius Black was _not_ the Potter's Secret-Keeper?"   
  
"Harry and his friends told me what occurred when Sirius and Remus cornered Peter. After he was captured, I was able to meet Sirius and see for myself that he had not been the Secret-Keeper."   
  
"And how exactly did you determine that?"   
  
"I asked him." Dumbledore said with a shrug.   
  
"We are all aware that you are a very capable and trusted wizard, Dumbledore." the interrogating wizard said with a smile, "But surely you don't expect us to accept Sirius Black's word as evidence."   
  
"I certainly do not. Your question was how _I_ determined the truth of Sirius' innocence, and I told you. Sirius' word was good enough for me. For others, I suppose the Test of Fidelity will provide sufficient proof."   
  
"The Test of...Fidelity?" The interrogator seemed to be confused, along with some of the other members of the Wizengamot. Many of them though, including Madam Bones, were nodding their heads in agreement.   
  
"Perhaps I should explain more about the Fidelius Charm." Dumbledore continued. "You see, although the spell is broken when the hidden location is destroyed, the magic involved remains in the soul of the Secret-Keeper until the spell is lifted by the one who cast it. There is a way to test the validity of the Secret-Keeper. It is a kind of safeguard against treachery. The test is quite simple really. All that is required is for one of the residents of the hidden location, in other words one of the subjects being hidden, to invoke the spell and ask the Secret-Keeper if they have betrayed them. If the Secret-Keeper replies truthfully nothing happens. If, however, the Secret-Keeper lies...well, there are some unpleasant results. There is a limitation to the test though. The Test of Fidelity, regardless of its result, breaks the bond of trust instilled in the Secret-Keeper, therefore breaking the Fidelius Charm. You must have very good reason to use the Test of Fidelity, for to do so will expose the hidden location. Still, the spell is very useful for discovering traitors in the most dire situations."   
  
"But this test does us no good." the large gray-haired witch said. "The residents of the cottage in Godric's Hallow are dead."   
  
"No," Dumbledore said as he turned to face Harry, "there is one left."   
  
Amelia Bones' gaze followed Dumbledore's. "Harry Potter," she boomed in her strong voice, "please step forward. Will someone please retrieve Mr. Potter's wand?"   
  
"Wait a minute," Harry said with surprise, "I don't know how to cast this spell."   
  
"I can show you Harry." Dumbledore said kindly. "You should have no troubles."   
  
One of the Aurors brought Harry his wand and led him around to the front of the courtroom to face a very nervous looking Peter Pettigrew.   
  
"Now Harry," Dumbledore said quietly as he stood behind Harry, "all you need to do is point your wand at Peter's heart and say 'Do you, Peter Pettigrew, swear by your honor that you have not betrayed my trust?' You'll have to say it with force."   
  
Harry braced himself as he lifted his wand and pointed it at Peter's chest. He was a little nervous, but he willed his voice to come out strong. "Do you, Peter Pettigrew, swear by your honor that you have not betrayed my trust?"   
  
The courtroom was completely silent. Harry stood there, waiting. He hoped that Wormtail would lie. He couldn't wait to see what would happen to him when he did...   
  
But once again, Peter Pettigrew took the easy way out.   
  
"N..no. I have betrayed you."   
  
The crowd let out a deafening uproar. Madam Bones once again called for order, threatinging to press charges against members of the audience.   
  
"Thank you Mr. Potter." she said when the room finally calmed down. "You are dismissed. That concludes the presentation of witnessses and evidence. This court will now adjourn until the jury is ready with their verdict. I suggest that you all stay close, this probably won't take very long."   
  
The members of the jury stood up and filed out of the courtroom. The audience filtered out as well, taking the opportunity to stretch their legs and talk about the proceedings. Peter Pettigrew remained chained to his seat, guarded by several Aurors.   
  
Dumbledore and Lupin escorted Harry out after everyone left. In the hall outside the courtroom, four Aurors kept the crowd from mobbing them with questions.   
  
"How are you feeling, Harry?" Lupin asked when they had finally gotten separated from the crowd.   
  
"Nervous." Harry replied.   
  
"Don't be." Lupin replied. "I think that last performance of yours sealed his fate. They won't let him off the hook for what he did to you and your parents."   
  
"But what about the other charges?" Harry asked. "It didn't sound too good in there."   
  
Lupin looked at Dumbledore, he was looking rather tired. "I don't know Harry. I don't know."   
  


*** 

  
  
Madam Bones had been right. Merely forty-five minutes later word came that the jury had reached their decision. The audience hurredly filled the large dungeon courtroom again. Once everyone had been seated, the jury came back in and took their seats.   
  
"Has the jury reached their decision?" Madam Bones asked.   
  
"Yes we have." said a young woman in the jury who was apparently the one given the duty to read the verdict.   
  
"Please, read your verdict to the court. I will take this opportunity to remind the court to please refrain from any...outbursts until the verdict is finished." Judging by the hard look on her face, Harry was pretty certain that no one would be foolish enough to ignore that suggestion.   
  
The nervous young woman stood up and looked into the crowd. Her voice shook a little as she spoke.   
  
"On the first charge, the attack on Hogsmeade, we have determined that Mr. Pettigrew was under the direct influence of the Dark Lord and is therefore not responsible for his actions. We find him not guilty."   
  
Harry couldn't believe his ears.   
  
"On the second charge, we find that there is not sufficient evidence to prove that it was Mr. Pettigrew that killed Cedric Diggory. We believe that the Dark Lord was responsible for this as well. On the second charge we find Peter Pettigrew...not guilty."   
  
No...it's not fair.   
  
"On the third charge, we find that while Peter Pettigrew did not directly attack the Potters, he willingly compromised their position. We believe that the responsibility for the deaths of Lily and James Potter..."   
  
_"Please...please...please"_ Harry thought.   
  
"...rests with Peter Pettigrew. We find him guilty as charged."   
  
At that the entire courtroom burst into yells and applause. Harry breathed a huge sigh of relief, and as he turned to look at Lupin he could see a single tear roll down his face.   
  
Madam Bones rose to her feet. "The jury has given their verdict. The Wizengamot has already reached a decision on the sentence for the defendant. Mr. Pettigrew, the Wizengamot agrees unanimously that you are to live the rest of your days in Azkaban Prison. You should consider yourself fortunate that we no longer have the Dementor's Kiss at our disposal."   
  
****************************************************************   
  
Author's Notes:   
  
Well, it's finally here. I hope it was the wait. This was a very very hard chapter to write and I've been REALLY busy with other stuff. I had to go back and check my facts A LOT. And conveying the right emotions in the scenes was difficult, to say the least. Anyways, I hope the funeral wasn't too much. I just wanted to address the fact that although Harry's seen a lot death, he hasn't been to a funeral yet. That first funeral is an important event in every person's life. I really felt it was important for Harry to go through it.   
  
Anyways, next chapter will be much shorter, so it should come out sooner. Hope you're all still around. :-)   
  



	14. Longbottom Pride

Disclaimer: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling and are being used without permission. No attempt has been made to copyright this work. This novel is purely for the entertainment of the author and readers and is not being used for profit of any sort.   
  


**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**   
  
LONGBOTTOM PRIDE

  
  
The days after Peter's trial were difficult for Harry. The general public had gotten hold of all the details and plastered them on the front page of every publication known to wizardkind. Harry was being regarded as a hero and a powerful warlock that was poised to lead the wizard community into the next millennium.   
  
Classes continued as they had before, they were just as difficult. Professor McGonnagall had finally decided that her class had mastered the walking water technique and she had moved on to sand transformations. Ron was sure that McGonnagall planned to drive them all insane before the year was out. Harry continued to do well in Professor's Grok's Defense Against the Dark Arts class, having successfully defended himself against every curse the goblin had thrown at him so far. This only caused Harry to get more attention.   
  
Harry had gotten used to the stares in the hallways and classes, and the whispers that followed him wherever he went. There were also the exuberant fans, always asking for autographs and detailed stories of his adventures against evil. Harry saw Luna Lovegood approaching him. He wasn't sure which category she fit into.   
  
"Hi Harry."   
  
"Hi Luna."   
  
"It's been a while." Luna said as she tucked her wand behind her ear.   
  
"Yeah, things keep...coming up in my life."   
  
"I've noticed. Well, I just wanted to let you know that the Quibbler isn't going to give you any bad press."   
  
"Thanks, Luna."   
  
"It's no biggie. Here you go."   
  
Luna handed Harry a fresh copy of The Quibbler. Right on the front-page, in bold letters were the words "Sirius Black: The Hero No One Knew". The article was a brief description of Sirius' life, and his sacrifice.   
  
"Luna..." Harry started, trying to find the words to describe his thanks.   
  
"I didn't know him," Luna shrugged, "but I know he would want at least a little publicity."   
  
"And how do you know that?" Harry asked, confused.   
  
"He told me." she said as she walked away, leaving Harry bewildered.   
  
Eventually, Harry decided to catch up with Luna later. For now, he had to get ready for a Quidditch match.   
  
The first Quidditch match of the season was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Harry had never seen everyone so excited about a match. Dumbledore had invited many people to see the match, and many others showed up to see the famous Harry Potter make his return to Quidditch. Each visitor to Hogwarts was thoroughly inspected by Professor Grok and the suits of armor before they were allowed entry.   
  
Ron gathered the team in the locker rooms, but he didn't say anything. He simple looked each of them in the eyes, then led them on to the pitch.   
  
As soon as he set foot on the pitch, the crowd went wild. The stands were packed, and nearly everyone seemed to be cheering for the Gryffindors.   
  
"Here comes the Gryffindor team! Led by Ron Weasley and Harry Potter!" Harry recognized the excited squeaky voice of Dennis Creevey, Colin's younger brother. Dennis had been elected to take Lee Jordan's old role of Quidditch announcer.   
  
The Gryffindors walked to the center of the pitch to face their opponents. The Slytherin team had added several large third years to their team. Harry thought they resembled big ugly rocks carved out of a mountain. Surprisingly, Malfoy was serving as captain of the team, even with all the bad publicity of his father's arrest and escape. Harry couldn't help but notice the shiny new Firebolt Malfoy was carrying.   
  
"Alright," Madam Hooch said as she inspected both teams, "I know you all have a bit of history between you, but let's try to keep this clean. I will not hesitate to hand out penalties."   
  
Once Madam Hooch had given her warnings, she unleased the Bludgers, Quaffle, and Snitch. The match was on.   
  
The massive bulk of the Slytherins was no match for the speed of the agile Gryffindor Chasers. The Gryffindors took possession of the Quaffle first. Ginny, Natalie, and Geoffrey had no problems passing the ball back and forth between them. Just as two of the Slytherin Chasers were bearing down on Geoffrey, he fired a speedy pass to Ginny, who immediately scored. Seconds later, the Gryffindor Chasers had possession again. After breaking through the Slytherin defenses with a strong Hawkshead Formation, Geoffrey made another score. "Another score for the good guys...I mean Gryffindors!" Dennis shouted.   
  
Harry was mesmerized for a moment as he watched the brutal efficiency of his teammates. Ron's drilling had certainly made a difference. Harry finally broke himself out of his staring to see something that made his heart skip a beat...   
  
Draco Malfoy was heading for the Snitch.   
  
Harry shot towards Draco as fast as he could. He cursed himself for letting his attention waver as Draco closed in on the Snitch. Harry was sure that Draco would catch it, but just as he reached his hand out to grab it, the Snitch made a gravity-defying turn straight up. Malfoy was caught off guard and continued to barrel along on his straight line path as he desperately tried to turn his broom around.   
  
Luckily, Harry had more distance between himself and the Snitch and he was able to see the Snitch's change in course and adapt. He turned the nose of his Firebolt straight up. Harry fought the strong grip of gravity as he rocketed straight toward the snitch with his arm outstretched...   
  
He caught it. That was it. In less than three minutes, the match was over.   
  
The crowd let out a huge roar. Dennis was shouting loudly into his megaphone. "Gryffindor wins! Gryffindor wins! What an amazing play by Harry Potter! Absolutely brilliant!"   
  
The Gryffindor team was swarmed by a crowd of fans when they landed back on the ground. Colin was flitting around with his camera, taking pictures at every opportunity.   
  
Harry was quite happy himself, although he was a little surprised at how things turned out. He was even more surprised when he saw Draco and Snape approaching him through the crowd.   
  
"Congratulations, Potter." Draco said nastily as he held out his hand.   
  
Harry could hardly believe it. He was trying to figure out what kind of poison Draco must have on his hand when Snape spoke up.   
  
"It is considered to be very rude to not accept the congratulations of a fellow player, Potter. I would think you would have at least some class."   
  
Harry decided to take the chance and he shook Draco's hand. He was still wearing his Quidditch gloves after all, that would probably minimize the risk of most poisons. Although Snape _was_ there...   
  
"That was some great strategy there Harry!" Ron yelled as he gave Ginny a gigantic hug. They were a few meters away from him, surrounded by Gryffindors and reporters.   
  
"Not really." Harry yelled back. "I was just lucky the Snitch decided to change course."   
  
"Luck, was it Potter?" Snape interjected. "Perhaps, being the _powerful_ wizard that you are, you were able to enchant the Snitch?"   
  
"I don't cheat, Snape."   
  
"Ah, yes. How silly of me, I forgot that you don't cheat. If you did, your Potions scores would have been much better."   
  
"Those grades have improved quite a bit with you out of the way, Snape."   
  
"We will see how long they last when I return next term--"   
  
"_Next_ term? Back so soon, Professor Snape?"   
  
Snape turned to see that it was Neville who had interrupted him. Neville looked quite calm and happy in Snape's presence, something that Harry had never seen before.   
  
"Mr. Longbottom." Snape said as he appraised Neville. "It appears as though you've finally stopped stuffing your face full of treacle tarts."   
  
"Yeah, I've lost that last bit of baby fat. Anyways, I've been hoping to catch up with you. I've recently been conducting experiments on the uses of Yggdrasil bark in strength potions. Maybe when you come back we can talk about it? You do know the properties of the Yggdrasil tree, don't you Professor Snape?"   
  
Neville's question appeared to have caught Snape completely off-guard. "Of...course I do, Longbottom."   
  
"Great!" Neville beamed innocently. "I'm having some trouble understanding some things, being the slow-witted buffoon that I am. Can you tell me the difference between the inner bark and the outer layers?"   
  
"Ah....some other time, Longbottom." Snape replied, as he looked around nervously. "I have more important matters to attend to than helping you with your homework."   
  
"Odd," Neville said as he scratched his chin, "isn't that supposed to be one of a teacher's primary duties? Well, a good teacher anyways."   
  
Snape's eyes widened to nearly twice their size in shock and anger. His mouth didn't move though. He turned and left with Draco following closely behind him.   
  
"Neville, that was brilliant." Ron said in admiration. He and Ginny had come over when they caught sight of Snape and Draco. "What the hell is a Yggdrasil tree anyway?"   
  
"It's a very, very rare plant that can grow anywhere in the world. Desert, snow, it can even grow in just water. I figured Snape wouldn't know about it."   
  
"Looks like you got him right here it hurts." Ginny commented. "I don't think I've ever seen him struck speechless."   
  
"My Great Uncle Algie once told me something that I've kept in mind these past few months." Neville said, smiling madly. "Success is the best revenge."   
  


*** 

  
  
An hour after the match was over the buzz around Hogwarts was still going. Even though the match had been ridiculously short, it had apparently been exciting for everyone. There was a big party planned in the Gryffindor common room. As Harry walked through the Hogwarts halls back to the common room, he was greeted by genuine smiles and handshakes instead of the stares and whispers he had grown accustomed to. On his way back, Harry heard a familiar voice behind him.   
  
"How's it going, Harry?" Harry turned around and was greeted by the weary face of Remus Lupin. Lupin's hair was even grayer than it had been the last time Harry had seen him, although his robes weren't as shabby.   
  
"I'm...good." Harry replied as we shook Lupin's hand. "How are you?"   
  
"I'm...good, too". Lupin said with a strained smile. "Would you mind going for a little walk?"   
  
Lupin and Harry took a stroll in the fields surrounding Hogwarts. It was a very sunny day, even though the air still had a bitter chill to it.   
  
"That was a great match, Harry." Lupin said happily. "The team looks really good this year."   
  
"Yeah, Ron's really putting us through a lot, but it's paying off. So... did you just come here for the Quidditch?" Harry asked. He was wondering why Lupin had felt the urge to go walking.   
  
"No, that wasn't the only thing I came for. I needed to meet with Dumbledore to discuss some things. Karkaroff, the old Durmstrang headmaster, is missing. Dumbledore apparently has solid information that he's actually dead. He won't tell me how he came about that tip though, and Snape doesn't seem to know anything about it. Anyways, that wasn't the main reason I came out here. I also wanted to come visit you, Harry."   
  
"I've come to give you a few things." Lupin said as he handed Harry a scroll. "This one first."   
  
Harry opened the scroll and read the elaborate purple lettering.   
  
_In light of recent evidence brought forth by Albus Dumbledore et al., Sirius Black is hereby posthumously cleared of all charges against him by official order of the Wizengamot. In addition, the Wizengamot awards the honor of Order of Merlin, Third Class to Sirius Black for brave service against the Dark Arts.   
  
Signed,  
Amelia Bones  
Head, Department of Magical Law Enforcement   
  
Albus Dumbledore  
Chief Warlock, Wizengamot  
_   
  
Remus handed Harry a heavy maple box. Inside it was a bronze medal, shining brilliantly in the sunlight.   
  
"Lupin...I...I don't know what to say." Harry stammered as a sudden swell of emotion hit him.   
  
"He would've wanted you to have that." Remus said, looking a bit misty-eyed. "He's already given me enough. Once his death was official, his Will was legally released. Sirius left me the deed to the Black House, and all of the contents of his Gringotts vault. The goblins kept it safe, even after he was put in Azkaban. They protect what they've been trusted with no matter what."   
  
"So what's next for you?" Harry asked when he found his voice again.   
  
"I've been trying to decide what I'm going to do with Kreacher." Lupin answered. "Arthur has put me in touch with some of his friends at the Office of House-Elf Relocation. I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't kill that piece of trash, but I may still find some way for him to pay for what he's done."   
  


*** 

  
  
Harry woke up earlier than usual the next day. He usually slept in on Sundays, especially in the winter. The weather was pretty dreary, casting a gray haze through the windows in the dorm. Neville was up early, as he usually was these days, but Dean and Seamus were still sleeping. Harry was a bit surprised to find Ron getting dressed already.   
  
"Where are you off to?" Harry asked him.   
  
"Hermione and I are going to go...study." Ron said nervously as he gathered a couple of books and checked his hair in a mirror one last time.   
  
"Ah, I see." Harry said with a sly smile. "Have fun."   
  
A few minutes after Ron left, Harry realized that he had nothing to do. He had already completed the light homework he had been assigned, and there wasn't any Quidditch practice since they had just played the day before. Harry usually found some trouble to get into with Ron and Hermione on the weekends, but he was starting to see that he would have to start finding other ways to fill his scant idle time.   
  
"Hey Neville, what are you up to today?" Harry asked.   
  
"Uh...well, I was planning to check on a few experiments in Greenhouse Six."   
  
"Mind if I tag along?"   
  
"Of course not." Neville replied merrily.   
  
Harry and Neville quickly trotted out to the greenhouse in the light November snowfall. Harry had never been to Greenhouse Six since it was reserved for advanced Herbology studies. The rumor was that Greenhouse Seven contained some of the most dangerous plants known to wizardkind. Access to that greenhouse has only given to the most advanced students.   
  
Harry felt that Greenhouse Six wasn't that bad though as he and Neville entered. The place was full of plants that Harry had never even seen. There were some odd vines growing along the walls and the floor. To his left were several varieties of plants with flowers as big as Harry's head. A few of the plants could move on their own, and all of them seemed to instantly perk up when Neville entered the room. Neville spent a little time with each of them, making sure they had enough water and soil.   
  
Harry followed Neville as he went further into the large greenhouse. Neville stopped at a set of potted plants that bore the tag "Longbottom".   
  
"My Asphodels seem to be doing okay." Neville said as he inspected the plants and took out his wand. "They could still use a bit of help though, _Germino_."   
  
The plants Neville cast the spell on seemed to get greener and their leaves broadened considerable. They were also now sprouting tiny golden buds.   
  
"I know you've heard this before, Nev...but you're _really_ good at this plant stuff."   
  
"Thanks, Harry. It's not Quidditch or dueling, but I still find it exciting."   
  
"That's a new wand for you, right?" Harry asked.   
  
"Oak, 12 inches." Neville said as he admired his wand. "The core is a single leaf from the Whomping Willow."   
  
"That's odd." Harry added.   
  
"Yeah, Ollivander said it's the only wand he ever made with a plant core. He said he'd almost forgotten about it until I showed up. It fits me a lot better than my dad's old wand. I still would have liked to have used it on that LeStrange wench. It would have been fitting."   
  
Harry noticed that Neville's demeanor changed when he mentioned Bellatrix LeStrange. Harry wondered how meeting the woman responsible for his parents insanity was affecting him. "You want to talk about it, Neville?"   
  
Neville looked at Harry with a thankful look. "Yeah, I guess I do. It's probably better to let it out. Anyways, when she cast the Crucio curse on me...it changed something in me. I didn't know what was happening at the time, it took a few days for it to sink in. It's a god-awful feeling, that curse. Still, it kind of...woke me up you know? All my life I've been afraid of things that could hurt me. Then I faced the thing that hurt most, the thing that took my parents away from me...and I survived it. Nothing seems so bad after that."   
  
"You're tougher than you think, Neville."   
  
"Yeah, seems that way. I still wasn't able to beat her though."   
  
"We'll get her, Neville." Harry said assuringly. "She'll join Peter in Azkaban."   
  
"Hopefully." Neville replied. He was now leaning towards a grassy looking plant with large thorns and bell-shaped flowers. Harry couldn't be sure, but the plant seemed to be whispering to Neville.   
  
Neville stood up and turned around, facing the back of the greenhouse. He took a few steps forward, then spoke. "Hello, Draco."   
  
Harry was a little surprised to see the slim Slytherin boy appear from behind a large bush near the rear of the greenhouse.   
  
"How'd you know I was here?" Draco asked. He didn't seem to be too upset at being found out.   
  
"The Tattle Thorn." Neville said casually. "It picked up your scent."   
  
"I could never get that weed to talk to me." Draco replied.   
  
"Well that makes sense," Neville said with a little laugh, "it doesn't like predators."   
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry said with obvious anger.   
  
"Longbottom's not the only one with homework to do. What are _you_ doing here, Potter? I don't recall you having the grades for N.E.W.T level Herbology."   
  
"Neville, could you leave us alone for a moment?" Harry asked politely. "I need to have a little chat with...this."   
  
"Sure, Harry. I'll meet you back at the dorms."   
  
"How long were you eavesdropping, Malfoy?" Harry demanded when Neville had left.   
  
"Long enough to hear about the mutual enemy you and Longbottom have. You want to know where she is, Potter?"   
  
"You know where she is?" Harry said with astonishment.   
  
"No, but I could maybe find out...if it's worth my trouble."   
  
"That's not how this deal works, Draco." Harry said, narrowing his eyes. "If you know, you tell me. If you can't do that, we have no use for you."   
  
Draco scowled a little as he considered Harry's words. "Like I said, I don't know at the moment. I might be able to figure it out though."   
  
"I suppose that you were the one that told Dumbledore about Karkaroff."   
  
"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock."   
  
"Giving up a dead man is one thing, but why would you want to turn in LeStrange?" Harry asked.   
  
"That old bird is crazy. It's best to have her out of the way."   
  
"Have her out of the way? Are you helping us, or just getting rid of your competition and enemies?"   
  
"Both. Neither. Who knows?" Draco said with a smile that made Harry's stomach turn. He found it difficult to keep himself from beating Draco to a pulp, but somehow Harry found the resolve to simply walk away and head for the Gryffindor dorms. He found Neville back in the common room, assembling a Dark Detector for Max's class.   
  
"Since when do you and Malfoy have private chats?" Neville asked, obviously confused. "Are you two becoming best mates all of a sudden?"   
  
Harry thought about that for a moment, and he suddenly realized another reason why Dumbledore didn't kick Draco out of Hogwarts. "Keep your friends close, Neville." Harry said. "Keep your enemies closer."   
  
************************************   
  
Author's note:   
  
Alright, this chapter isn't one of my best. I've been really busy though, so I'm afraid you'll have to take what you can get. :-). Thanks to everyone on fanfiction.net and harrypotterfanfiction.com. I'm glad you've all stuck around.   
  



	15. Christmas with the Weasleys

Disclaimer: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling and are being used without permission. No attempt has been made to copyright this work. This novel is purely for the entertainment of the author and readers and is not being used for profit of any sort.   
  


**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**   
  
CHRISTMAS WITH THE WEASLEYS

  
  
Harry found himself in a familiar green pasture, lying on his back in a sea of dandelions. The sky was clear and blue, and the wind gently caressed his face. In the distance Harry could see a familiar figure dressed in white.   
  
_"Sirius?"_   
  
But Sirius didn't say anything back. He merely smiled and waved as he turned to walk away.   
  
Harry opened his eyes and immediately realized that it had just been a dream. A very good dream, but a very sad one as well. There was something very...final about it. Deep inside, Harry knew that Sirius would no longer be visiting him in his dreams.   
  
Still, there was something about what Luna had said earlier...   
  
Harry put his sadness aside as he realized that he had overslept a little. He hurriedly got showered and dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. On his way through the common room he noticed that the usual hats and socks that Hermione left around were not present. Ron apparently had kept his promise to Dobby and convinced Hermione to stop her efforts.   
  
As Harry walked through the halls he noticed a lot of his classmates looked very stressed. The N.E.W.T level students throughout Hogwarts were having a horrible time. End of term exams were just a few days away, and the instructors were in no way forgiving. At the end of every day Harry and his friends trounced up to the Gryffindor common room, exhausted. They had barely been able to fit in Quidditch practices. Max had also increased the difficulty of Harry's Legilimency lessons. Legilimency was now becoming like second nature for Harry, and sometimes he found himself using it without realizing what he was doing.   
  
Harry was looking forward to the end of the term, but he knew that the next term was going to be even more difficult. Not only that, but each day brought Snape's return to Hogwarts closer. Harry had gotten very used to not seeing the potions master.   
  
Harry arrived in the Great Hall and joined his friends at the Gryffindor table. Ron and Hermione were wearing large top hats with "Weasley for Minister!" painted on the side in bright red. They were on a quest to increase support Ron's father in the election. Harry figured Mr. Weasley wouldn't need too much more help though, being the only Ministry official that was officially involved in Peter Pettigrew's capture.   
  
"Hey there sleepyhead." Ron said as Harry sat down. Harry noticed that he was sitting next to Hermione instead of across from her as he usually did.   
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" Harry groggily replied.   
  
"I figured you needed the rest." Ron replied. "Besides, you seemed to be having a good dream. Did it involve anyone I know?" Ron added with a sly smile.   
  
"That would be none of your business." Harry replied. "Don't you think it's time to take those hats off?"   
  
"Of course not. Fudge still has a chance of winning this thing."   
  
"He does?" Harry said, shocked. He wondered how anyone could still trust the man.   
  
"Haven't you been paying attention to the election news?" Hermione said in an exasperated tone.   
  
"Not really. I've had other things on my mind." Harry really had no interest in politics, Muggle or otherwise. He was more worried about keeping his friends alive. He was, however, glad to see Ron and Hermione working together on an issue they agreed on.   
  
"Who else is running?" Harry asked.   
  
"There are four different candidates at the moment." Hermione answered. "You know about Fudge and Mr. Weasley. Then there's Mafalda Hopkirk, the head of the Improper Use of Magic office. She's working the angle of keeping our world secret from the Muggles during Voldemort's attacks. She's also pushing for some hard penalties on Dark Magic use. There's also Barnabus Satchel, a member of the Wizengamot. He was the one that brought up Peter's possession by Voldemort in the trial."   
  
"If Satchel gets in we're gonna be in a world of trouble." Ron said as he started to eat his eggs.   
  
Harry recalled the smarmy wizard that had questioned him in Peter's trial.   
  
"Mr. Weasley's chances look good though." Hermione continued. "He's perfectly qualified for the position, and he's the least likely to get corrupted. He also has a lot of good friends in the Ministry, and everyone knows the Weasley family is a good bunch. It's all quite exciting really." Hermione continued. "I wish I could vote in this election."   
  
"You'll get your chance next time, Hermione." Harry stated as he grabbed a bagel. "That is, if you survive these Hogwarts courses."   
  
"And the next term is supposed to be even _harder_!" Ron added. "I don't know how we're supposed to fit in Madam Hooch's Apparition classes."   
  
Harry's mood picked up a bit when Ron mentioned the Apparition lessons. He couldn't wait to learn to apparate. Anything that lessened his number of trips through the Floo Network was a blessing.   
  
"Oh quit complaining Ron," Hermione said, "it's only a handful classes. It's not like there's any homework to do, it's not even a graded course. You shouldn't have any trouble with it."   
  
"I dunno, I remember Charlie having a bit of trouble with that test."   
  
"You'll do fine." Hermione insisted. "You'll have me to help you...and Harry too of course. Oh, look at the time. We should head out for Hagrid's class."   
  
The trio headed out into the chilly December morning. Just outside Hagrid's hut there was a large bonfire that burned bright blue flames. As soon as they got near it, they didn't feel nearly as cold, and there was no snow in a wide circular area around the flame.   
  
"Gather 'round, gather 'round." Hagrid beckoned to the approaching students. "Now, we've spent all term with the crups, and I know ye all had a good time with 'em. I'm afraid it's time ter say goodbye though."   
  
There were a few groans and sad faces in the crowd of students. Harry could tell that even Ron was a bit sad to see the crups go. Harry felt the same way. He had gotten very attached to Harvey, the exuberant little crup they had learned to train.   
  
"Yep, yep." Hagrid continued. "Don't worry none, they'll be taken care of. You might even get ter see some of the same ones in yer N.E.W.T exams. I know you want to keep Oscar there Parvati and yer parents 'ave said okay so I'll have 'im brought to yer house. Anyways, we're movin' on now. Follow me."   
  
The students followed Hagrid around the back of the hut to a set of large cages full of very furry red and brown creatures.   
  
"Jarveys." Hagrid said. "They're kinda like ferrets. Now ya notice they have muzzles on 'em. That's cuz they can talk, see. They don't talk nice though, oh no no. They can't say nuthin' that ain't rude or insultin'. Now I warn yeh, don't get upset at 'em. They don't really know what they're sayin'."   
  
All the students paired up and took one of the furry creatures. Once their muzzles were removed, the verbal assault began.   
  
"Miserable little skank!" the fat Jarvey that Hermione was holding said in a high pitched voice.   
  
"Uhm, Hagrid. Why are we learning to handle these...things?" Hermione asked with a distasteful look on her face.   
  
"Well they're kinda useful Hermione." Hagrid said. "They're very smart. They chase off garden gnomes and knarls. Knarls hate ter be insulted."   
  
Harry was trying to pay attention to Hagrid, but his focus was diverted when the squirming Jarvey in his arms yelled "You got scaly hands!"   
  
"You're ugly!" one of the Jarveys yelled at Neville.   
  
"You know, I kind of like these things." Ron said with a wicked grin.   
  
The class busied themselves with the annoying new creatures, giving Harry the opportunity to ask Hagrid a question that had been nagging him.   
  
"Uhm, Hagrid. How's your little brother doing?"   
  
Harry recalled the letter he received from Hagrid that summer about Grawp. Immediately after the events in the forest with the centaurs, Dumbledore and Hagrid had apparently taken some new precautions.   
  
"Oh he's doin' just fine, Harry. Dumbledore came by and put some great concealment charms around a spot in the forest. The centaurs can't even find 'im. You'll have to come see him in the spring. His English is gettin' pretty good."   
  
After Hagrid's class Harry and his friends went back into the castle. The rest of the day's classes were pretty routine, consisting mostly of review material for the upcoming exams. When they arrived at Max's class later that afternoon though, they knew something was going to be different. At the front of the class was a large rectangular object that was concealed by a large sheet.   
  
"Well, I think we've thoroughly covered a lot of topics this term," Max said when his students had arrived, "especially Sneakoscopes. Your exam for this term will include a fairly straightforward test of your knowledge of their mechanics. You won't have to successfully build one...yet. For next term, I think we should move on to the most intriguing of all the magical items you will study this year, magical mirrors. The information we will cover on this topic will be essential for the creation of your Foe Glasses." Max stepped over to the mystery object and pulled back the sheet. Ron and Harry were shocked...   
  
It was the Mirror of Erised.   
  
"Some of you may already be quite familiar with this mirror." Max said as he shot a quick glance at Ron and Harry. "It is the Mirror of Erised. It's quite a complicated piece of wizardry. The mirror shows the deepest desire of whoever gazes into it. The nature of this enchantment is very unique. We will be studying it next term."   
  
"Aren't there ways of talking to someone through a mirror?" Harry asked.   
  
"Yes, Harry. There are ways of communicating via mirrors. However, creating them is quite tricky. There are also certain restrictions put on how they can be used. It's almost a ban, really. You see, it can be very difficult to tell normal mirrors from magical ones. Two-way mirrors can be very easily used for spying. Actually, during my Hogwarts years a rather astute student managed to put one in one of the girls showers."   
  
"A student in your year at Hogwarts was able to build a complex magical item?" Hermione said. "Hmmm, I wonder who it was?"   
  
"That, Hermione, is still a subject of much debate." Max said with a wide grin. "The culprit's identity, however, remains unknown."   
  


*** 

  
  
Exam week was just as Harry expected it would be: horrible. He was sure that Professor McGonnagall's Transfiguration exam had put several gray hairs on his head. Proffessor Grubbly-Plank had also given them an exam that covered nearly every ingredient they'd ever studied. Harry found Professor Flitwick's and Hagrid's exams less difficult, but Max and Professor Grok had put together some really tricky test questions. It took Harry almost twenty minutes to answer the first essay question on the curses test. After Max's test, Harry stayed behind for his last Legilimency lesson of the year.   
  
"Are you getting impressions from Voldemort yet?" Max asked when everyone else had left.   
  
"No, nothing recently. Should I be?"   
  
"We don't have any indication that Voldemort knows about your Legilimency abilities yet, which means he's not actively trying to block you. This is still our greatest advantage over him."   
  
"Alright, but I haven't gotten anything from him since the attack on Hogsmeade."   
  
"You were able to get a clear view of what Voldemort was seeing because he was working through Peter, who was near you. I think that you may be ready to try a long-distance connection. You _must_ find out where Voldemort is hiding. The election is coming up at the end of next month. Our intelligence suggests that he may try something to influence the voting."   
  
"What's with this voting thing anyway?" Harry asked. "Aren't ministers usually selected by the Prime Minister?"   
  
"Usually. But Muggle politicians have no place in wizard matters. It's best for us to handle our own political affairs. The Prime Minister acknowledges the unique nature of the Ministry of Magic. For the most part, we're left to our own devices. It's better that way. Now, about your lesson today. Professor Grok and I have been having some discussions on the nature of curse scars. I think that you have to switch your focus. The scar itself is the link between you and Voldemort. I believe that if you focus on the scar instead of Voldemort, you will have better results."   
  
"Okay..." Harry said, confused.   
  
"You're familiar with how Muggles use electricity, right Harry?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Think of the scar as a metal wire." Max said. "It can carry power from one point to another, but the more power you put into it..."   
  
"The hotter it gets."   
  
"Exactly." Max confirmed.   
  
"So this is going to hurt." Harry sighed.   
  
"Yes, probably quite a bit. But it won't be anything that you haven't already experienced."   
  
"Won't Voldemort know what's happening?"   
  
"Probably not. The scar is on _your_ head after all, not his. Now, if you two were to try to make a connection simultaneously...that might tip him off. It might also cause a great deal of harm to both of you, I'm not sure."   
  
"So once again we're trying new things that might toast my brain."   
  
"Nothing ventured, nothing gained." Max said with a shrug. "Give it a try now."   
  
Harry sat and tried to concentrate on the scar on his forehead. It was the one part of his body that had always felt familiar, yet foreign. There had always been something strange about it. Harry could feel the scar start to tingle. A hazy picture formed in his mind. Everything appeared to be shadows and globs of color, it seemed like Voldemort was moving...walking somewhere. He turned a corner and saw Severus Snape standing in front of him, wearing a very disturbing grin. Before Harry could see anything else, the vision went dark as Harry felt a flash of white hot pain in his head. When he got his wits about him again, he saw Max holding out a glass full of pinkish liquid.   
  
"It's a painkilling potion. Hopefully it'll help."   
  
"Thanks." Harry said quietly. The pain in his head wasn't the worst he had ever felt, but it certainly wasn't anything he wanted to deal with for much longer.   
  
"See anything?" Max asked.   
  
"Snape."   
  
"Hmm, interesting. Anything else?"   
  
"Nothing that was clear. It was really fuzzy around the edges."   
  
"Could you hear what Snape was talking about?"   
  
"No. He looked pretty pleased with himself though." Harry said. Max's potion was making him feel better already, and it even tasted good.   
  
"Interesting."   
  
"What's so interesting about it?"   
  
Max let out a heavy sigh. "I suppose it's time to tell you this, but you'll have to keep it very secret. Snape hasn't been himself lately. He's been forgetting things. He told Dumbledore that he thinks that Voldemort hit him with an Obliviate."   
  
"Why would he do that?"   
  
"He may not trust Snape completely. It's taken a lot of work for us to get Voldemort to trust him at _all_. We've had to let Snape leak a lot of information on purpose. It's been very risky. Since he's been acting strange though, we've had to take some other precautions."   
  
"So that's why he's coming back to Hogwarts so soon."   
  
"Yes. It's not safe to have a double agent with memory loss. We're assuming that Snape saw something that Voldemort wasn't sure that he could trust him with. Our new game plan is to bring Snape back in and have him act like a mole inside of Hogwarts, providing information about our defenses. Hopefully the Death Eaters will fall for it. If not, at least Snape will be safe here."   
  
"But we have to put up with him again."   
  
Max smiled. "Think of it this way Harry, at least you know one of his weaknesses now. I overheard that little confrontation he had with Neville at the Quidditch match. Rather priceless, that was. I'm glad that Neville got some payback, but Snape really should have known about the Yggdrasil. They don't call him a potions master for nothing. With the memory loss though, there will be plenty of opportunities for such encounters if Snape steps out of line."   
  
"You're a devious man, Max."   
  
"Yes, I am. Don't tell anybody though, it's a secret."   
  
"Understood. Well, I think I should get going and say goodbye to my friends before they leave for the holidays."   
  
"Harry, before you go, keep in mind that we need you to be able to see into Voldemort's head soon. I know it's the holidays and all, but you will still need to practice."   
  
"Fine. I'll try to fit it in." Harry said as he walked to the door. "Merry Christmas, Max."   
  
"Same to you Harry."   
  


*** 

  
  
On his way from Max's classroom Harry ran into Neville. "Hey, Nev. What are you still doing here?"   
  
"Hey Harry. Uhm, I just decided to stay here for Christmas. I think I need some time alone, you know?"   
  
"I know exactly how you feel, Neville." Harry figured that Neville had a lot of things to figure out in his life these days, and spending the holidays with his overbearing grandmother might not be the best thing for him.   
  
Harry wished Neville a merry Christmas, then quickly walked back to the Gryffindor dorms. When he arrived he found Ron casting a variety of spells.   
  
"_Accio_ suitcase." One of Harry's suitcases flew over to Ron.   
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked.   
  
"I'm helping you pack your stuff. You're spending Christmas with the Weasleys this year. No arguments."   
  
"I don't know about that, Ron. Voldemort's still out there, and we still don't know what he's planning."   
  
"Come on Harry, you need to get away from this place for awhile. Besides, everybody's dying to see you. You know how stubborn Weasleys can be. If you don't come to them, they'll come to you."   
  
"Point taken." Harry said, smiling. "I guess I'll have to go then."   
  
"The Weasley charm never fails. Not even against the famous Harry Potter."   
  
"Yeah, right."   
  
"You doubt my powers of persuasion?" Ron said jokingly. "I could charm your pants off!"   
  
"Maybe," Harry said with a smile, "although I think you'd have better luck with Hermione."   
  
"What? The thought never crossed my mind!"   
  
"Oh really? I disagree." Harry said as he stared intently into Ron's eyes.   
  
"Stop it, Harry." Ron said, suddenly sounding very serious.   
  
"Stop what?"   
  
"The Legilimency thing!"   
  
"Oh. Sorry about that Ron. It just kinda...happens now."   
  
"It's okay, just..try to keep a lid on it. There's...some things in here that I'm not ready to share with anyone yet. Not even you."   
  
"Sorry, Ron. I'll try to be more careful."   
  
The two friends finished packing their things in silence. When they were done they met up with Ginny and Hermione in the common room and set off for the main door of Hogwarts. They had the misfortune of running into Draco Malfoy on the way.   
  
"Off to spend even _more_ time with the Weasleys, Potter?" Draco said nastily. "I would think you would get enough of them during school."   
  
"Why are you still here, Draco?" Ginny said with an obvious look of rage on her face.   
  
"I'll be staying here for the holidays."   
  
"Why?" Ron asked, sounding very suspicious.   
  
"My reasons are my own, Weasley."   
  
"Fine, it's not like we care anyway." Ron said as he continued walking. Harry ignored Draco, but he couldn't help wondering about what the sneaky Slytherin boy was up to.   
  


*** 

  
  
The trip on the Hogwarts Express was very relaxing for Harry. For the first time he truly appreciated the unique experience of viewing the countryside by train. The landscape was covered in a new blanket of pure white snow, and the gentle rocking motion of the train was quite soothing.   
  
When they arrived at King's Cross station they found Fred and George waiting for them. Harry and the Weasleys said goodbye to Hermione, then headed out to the car that the twins had acquired.   
  
"I'll certainly be glad when you runts learn how to apparate." George teased. "We had to close up the shop early to come and get you."   
  
"Imagine all the holiday sales we missed!" Fred added.   
  
"Quit your whining." Ginny said. "It's not like you two are _that_ dedicated to your work. I bet you didn't even come straight here."   
  
"Little sister!" Fred laughed, swooning. "Your accusations are unkind and unfounded!"   
  
When they arrived at the car, however, there were several boxes in the back seat (which was far more spacious than it looked from the outside) that bore the logos of several of the sweet shops in London.   
  
"Unfounded, eh?" Ginny said to a very guilty looking Fred.   
  
The twins' car was, of course, of the magical variety. It was an old, but shiny black Mini Cooper that flew a lot better than the old Ford Anglia Harry remembered. Harry later found out that the twins bought it and enchanted it themselves.   
  
The trip to The Burrow was uneventful. When they arrived though, Harry did a bit of a double take. The ramshackle house that he remembered had undergone some renovations. The rooms that were once precariously positioned on the upper floors now bore straight walls and a new roof. Still, the place felt very familiar to Harry.   
  
It felt like home.   
  
"Harry!! It's good to see you again." Mrs. Weasley said as she rushed outside and gave him a hug.   
  
"Hi, Mrs. Weasley."   
  
"Ron, Ginny dear, come give your old mum a hug. I'm so happy to see all of you."   
  
"Mum's been a bit bonkers with all this election stuff going on." Fred whispered into Harry's ear. "She's awfully huggy lately."   
  


*** 

  
  
On Christmas Day Harry awoke in Ron's room. He could hear a lot of the familiar sounds that he missed the last time he was there. Ron was snoring softly, and Harry could hear quite a bit of noise coming from all the people downstairs. Harry found his glasses on Ron's nightstand and got dressed. He headed downstairs and discovered the source of all the noise.   
  
The interior of the Burrow was wonderfully decorated in red and green tinsel. Mrs. Weasley was bustling about, setting things into motion with her wand. The sounds of pots clanking, knives cutting, and Weasleys laughing filled the entire house. Bill and Charlie had arrived and were having a rather energetic conversation about dragons. Ginny seemed to be keeping a close eye on the twins as they added even more decorations.   
  
"Merry Christmas Harry!" Mr. Weasley said when he saw him.   
  
"Merry Christmas, everyone." Harry replied sheepishly.   
  
"Oy, Harry's up!" George yelled. "Time for presents!"   
  
Harry enjoyed the opportunity to give presents to the Weasleys. It was a chance for him to show his appreciation to them for all their kindness and support. He enjoyed the wicked grins that appeared on the twins faces when they opened the fake exploding wands he had given them. Ginny's face lit up when she discovered that she now had a Chameleon Gem that rivaled Hermione's in beauty and brilliance. Bill got a great new Egyptian earring, and Charlie was quite happy to have a new set of Madam Blackberry's Burn Healing Potions. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seemed to enjoy their self-heating slippers.   
  
"What's all this then?" Ron appeared behind them, rubbing his eyes.   
  
"Oh, hello sleepyhead." Harry grinned.   
  
"Harry, why didn't you wake me up?"   
  
"You seemed to be having a good dream." Harry laughed. "Anyways, here, Merry Christmas." Harry handed Ron a small package.   
  
"Wow, Harry..." Ron said when he opened the box, revealing a beautiful platinum ring. "You really didn't have to..."   
  
"You said I never give you anything nice." Harry interrupted. "Now I have, so I don't want to hear anymore complaining."   
  
"Oh you don't have to worry about that." Ron said as he slipped the ring on. It was a simple unmarked band of platinum, and it glinted brilliantly in the sunlight. The ring reminded Harry of Ron. It was plain and unremarkable, but valuable nonetheless.   
  
"From us, Harry." Mr. Weasley said as he handed a very large box to Harry.   
  
"Er...thanks...it's kind of...huge though."   
  
"Yeah, we know how you get when people fuss over you so we just got you one gift from all of us." Ginny added.   
  
Harry carefully removed the pretty red wrapping paper. He was quite surprised to find that the Weasley's had given him a brand new Seven-Lock Trunk, much like the one that Mad-Eye Moody had.   
  
"We've noticed you've had a lot of things to pack these days." Mrs. Weasley said kindly.   
  
"You're going to have to accept it," Mr. Weasley said, "people think you're a hero, and rightly so. They're going to keep giving you things because they appreciate you, and care about you. At least with this you'll have someplace to put everything."   
  
"Thanks, guys." Harry really couldn't find the words to express his appreciation. He was deeply touched. It wasn't the gift so much as it was the thought and sentiment behind it that made him so emotional.   
  
Harry spent the rest of the day having a great time with the Weasleys. Most of the time was spent in a massive snowball fight that reminded Harry of the Weasley Water War. All the Weasleys got involved this time, even Mrs. Weasley. She made sure to get a fair number of hits on Harry to get even.   
  
When the Weasley Winter War was over, everyone relaxed inside with a warm cup of hot chocolate. Just after nightfall, there was a loud whoosh from the fireplace.   
  
"Lupin!"   
  
"Hey there Mr. Potter. Merry Christmas." Lupin said as he tossed a small parcel to Harry. Harry opened it and found a very nice gold watch with a lion engraved on the metal band.   
  
"Every man should have a good timepiece." Lupin said with a smile.   
  
"Oh Remus, it's so good to see you." Mrs. Weasley said as she gave him a hug.   
  
"Thank you for inviting me, Molly. You really didn't need to make such a fuss."   
  
"Nonsense, Remus. There's no way we would let you spend Christmas alone."   
  
"So what have you been up to?" Harry asked as Lupin took a seat next to him.   
  
"I've been making arrangements for Buckbeak mostly. He had been very lonely without Sirius. Hagrid helped me find a nice, remote Hippogriff enclave in Switzerland. He should be happy there. I've been going through a lot of Sirius' old things as well, trying to figure out what to do with them."   
  
"Lupin," Harry asked as he lowered his voice to a whisper, "if you happen to come across a two-way mirror, could I maybe borrow it?"   
  
"Wait a minute," Lupin said, lowering his voice as well, "you don't mean that pair of mirrors that Sirius and James came up with do you?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"If I come across them, I'll let you know."   
  
"Thanks, Lupin. You should only find one though."   
  
"Ah, I see." Remus said, suddenly understanding. "Well, I'll see what I can do to complete the set." Lupin suddenly broke out into a fit of growling coughs that drew a few stares from everyone.   
  
"Are you okay, Lupin?" Harry asked.   
  
"No, not really. Full moon tomorrow night."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Yeah, I'll have to leave here early to make sure things go without any...complications."   
  
"It must be hard to go through that without Sirius around for support."   
  
"Don't worry about it Harry. I dealt with it for years before he came back, I can deal with it now."   
  
Lupin tried his best to put on a smile, but Harry could tell that Lupin missed his friend's company dearly.   
  
"So what's the news on the election, dad?" Charlie asked, drawing attention away from Lupin. "I hear Satchel's trying to come up with a smear campaign against you."   
  
"I read about that!" Fred added. "There was an article in _Witch Weekly_ about you being the father of two well-known _delinquents_! I couldn't believe it."   
  
"You read _Witch Weekly_?" George asked.   
  
"Now boys, it's Christmas." Mr. Weasley replied. "This is no time for politics. In fact, how about you strapping young men come and help me finish off the decorations outside."   
  
Harry accompanied the Weasley fellows outside to the garage. Mr. Weasley produced a number of magic decorations, including a large statute of a portly man with a long white beard and rosy red cheeks.   
  
"Ahh, good old jolly St. Nicholas," Mr. Weasley said, "in all his glory. He was one of us, you know."   
  
"Santa Claus was a wizard?" Harry asked in astonishment.   
  
"Well of course he was Harry." Ron said plainly as he untangled a group of enchanted Christmas lights. "Who else would show up in a chimney?"   
  
Harry considered Ron's statement as he helped put the decorations around the house. When they were done the place was gleaming brilliantly. Although some might consider it somewhat tacky, Harry thought it was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen.   
  
"Boys, come back in now." Molly Weasley shouted out of the kitchen window. "Dinner's ready."   
  
The meal reminded Harry of the Hogwarts feasts. Mrs. Weasley had prepared quite a lot of food. Among the cornucopia of dishes there were several turkeys, a very large ham, and enough stuffing to fill even Hagrid. Ron put food in his face at a rate that defied human physiology. Lupin claimed a whole turkey for himself, displaying more wolflike tendencies than Harry was really comfortable with.   
  
When everyone had eaten their fill the residents of the Burrow settled in and exchanged stories of the happenings of their varied lives. Lupin left early as he had planned, but not before Mrs. Weasley had fussed over him some more.   
  
Once Lupin had left Harry felt a bit sad, even with all the merriment around him. After a couple of hours of chatting with Bill and Ron about Quidditch, Harry decided to call it a night. He said goodnight to the Weasleys and headed up to Ron's room.   
  
Harry was trying to figure out whether he should just sleep in his clothes when he heard some tapping sounds. Harry stopped in his tracks when he saw a shadow in the room cast by the bright moonlight. He turned to see a bird perched outside Ron's window. It was a very large and menacing looking creature that Harry instantly recognized as Draco's eagle owl.   
  
Harry opened the window and took the small roll of paper from the bird's leg. The owl let out a gruff hoot, then took off. Harry quickly read the neat handwriting on the paper.   
  
_I have a present for you, Potty. I think I've found the location of a certain witch that you'd like to get even with. Details when you get back to Hogwarts. She won't be there for long though. If you want her, you'll have to come back soon. Tell no one. There are spies._   
  
*****************************************************************************   
  
Author's Notes:   
  
This was a fun chapter. Lots of small things for you guys to ponder. Let me take care of some shoutouts on fanfiction.net :   
  
Butler, thanks.   
Skimbleshanks, thanks for sticking around so long.   
PhoenixTearsp322, check me out on the harrypotterfanfiction.com shoutboard some time.   
Quoth the raven, nice review!   
Charlie Magnus, thanks for the great review.   
  
Thanks to everyone that has left a review! 


	16. Best Served Cold

Disclaimer: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling and are being used without permission. No attempt has been made to copyright this work. This novel is purely for the entertainment of the author and readers and is not being used for profit of any sort.   
  
**Author's note:**   
  
For those of you who haven't read it recently, I suggest a perusal of chapter 5 before you read this one. I'd also suggest reading the last paragraph of the last chapter as well.   
  


**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**   
  
BEST SERVED COLD

  
  
Harry stared at the letter in his hands. What on earth is Malfoy up to? It must be some sort of prank.   
  
Harry grabbed the nearest piece of paper and wrote out a simple reply.   
  
_"Sod off, Malfoy."_   
  
"Come here Pig." he said to Ron's tiny post owl. "I've got a job for you. Sorry Hedwig, but this has to be secret. You'd be too noticeable."   
  
Hedwig turned her head away from him, obviously feeling slighted.   
  
Harry attached his letter to Pig and told him to deliver it to Draco. Once the little bird was gone, Harry went to bed.   
  
Harry awoke the next morning feeling a bit grumpy. Ron was already awake and heading out the door for breakfast. Harry looked around to see if Pig had returned, but there was no sign of him.   
  
Harry spent the rest of the morning and afternoon chatting with the Weasleys and discovering the properties of his new seven-lock trunk. The seventh lock revealed a chamber with white walls that was roughly six feet on all sides. The little room even had purple carpeting.   
  
Late in the afternoon Pig returned to Harry, flitting madly around his head. He was obviously quite happy with himself.   
  
"What's he got for you Harry?" Ron asked, puzzled as to where Pig had been off to.   
  
Harry took the small note from Pig's leg. It was very short.   
  
_"She's moving."_   
  
"It's just Draco being Draco." Harry replied to Ron dismissively.   
  
"Ahh." Ron said. "Make sure you give him a nice holiday greeting from me."   
  
Harry smiled faintly as he wrote his reply.   
  
_"Why should I trust you?"_   
  
Harry attached the note to Pig and sent the eager owl off again. For the rest of the evening, Harry didn't give Draco a second thought. He spent his time playing chess with Ron and listening to Charlie talk about the new dragon family that had taken up residence in Guernsey. Night eventually came and Harry went upstairs for a little time alone. He was surprised to find an old looking tawny owl sitting outside Ron's window. It was one of the Hogwart's owls.   
  
Harry quickly opened the window and let the poor freezing owl in. The bird hooted its thanks and stuck out a leg for Harry to retrieve the note it carried.   
  
There was only one word on it...   
  
_"Grimmauld."_   
  
As in Grimmauld Place. The street that the Black House was on.   
  
The house that Lupin was living in.   
  
Did Draco mean that Bellatrix Lestrange was heading there? If she was, that couldn't be good for Lupin.   
  
As much as Harry hated it, Draco had succeeded in baiting him. Though the chances were slim, there was a remote possibility that he could be telling the truth. Harry couldn't afford to wager against that. Besides, it would only take a trip back to Hogwarts to shut Draco up. Harry was sure that Hogwarts was safe, and there would be no traps waiting for him there.   
  
Harry hurried back downstairs. Ron was asleep in a chair, his long legs splayed across the floor. Fred and George had appeared and were dressed rather nicely. Mr. Weasley was assisting the twins with their ties.   
  
"Hey there Harry, what's up?" George beamed.   
  
"I need to head back to Hogwarts for something. It's uh...kind of important."   
  
"Something the matter, Harry?" the elder Weasley asked.   
  
"No...there's just some...things I need to study for Legilimency. Max would kill me if he thought I was slacking." It wasn't really a lie. He really had left the Legilimency book back at Hogwarts, and if Max found out he hadn't been practicing...well, Harry really didn't want to be on Max's bad side. "I would be back tomorrow morning." That was something Harry was sure would happen. If Malfoy wasn't lying, then he'd just tell Mr. Weasley about it and he'd take care of it. If Draco _was_ lying, he'd just beat him to a bloody pulp and head back.   
  
It was all quite straightforward. Nice and easy.   
  
"And how do you plan on getting there, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked. "The Hogwarts Express isn't running today."   
  
"Er...I didn't think of that." Maybe things wouldn't be so nice and easy.   
  
"We'll give you a lift Harry." Fred said with a wide grin. "We're headed up that way. George and I have a bit of a rendezvous with some Scottish twins tonight...and tomorrow, and the next day if we're lucky."   
  
"Great." Harry said with a huge amount of relief.   
  
Harry got into the back of the twins' shiny black Mini Cooper. George got behind the wheel, and soon they were in the air, flying at a rather high velocity.   
  
"Made a few new adjustments." George said over his shoulder to Harry. "She's a lot quicker than the old Ford."   
  
The Mini was indeed fast, and the trip to Hogwarts only took several hours. Harry wasn't sure, but he thought they had broken the sound barrier in the little car.   
  
The twins made a soft landing on the road that led to Hogwarts and let Harry out at the main door.   
  
"Ah, Hogwarts." Fred said dramatically. "I _almost_ miss it. Well Harry have fun. We sure will!"   
  
Harry entered the school and began looking for Draco. In just a few minutes he found him sitting on one of the benches in the main hall.   
  
"I was wondering when you would get here." Draco said nastily. He seemed awfully nervous, something that Harry wasn't used to seeing.   
  
"I'll be heading right back out if you don't have something convincing for me." Harry replied.   
  
"Here." Draco said as he handed Harry a small mirror. "Have a look at that."   
  
Harry looked into the small pocket mirror. The image showed a grimy, run-down neighborhood with rubbish littering the streets. "That's Grimmauld Place."   
  
"Indeed it is." Draco confirmed. "That mirror was set up for surveillance after Kreacher tipped the Death Eaters off. She's waiting in that house across the street from Number 12."   
  
"This isn't very convincing." Harry said skeptically.   
  
"Tell the mirror to show you the image from..." Draco checked his watch, "3 hours, 5 minutes ago."   
  
Harry cast a doubtful glance at Malfoy, but complied. "Show me three hours and five minutes ago."   
  
The image in the mirror began to blur, like a videotape rewinding. All of it sudden it stopped, then started to play at normal speed again. The view out of the window now showed daylight. Harry could see a woman pass in front of the mirror. She was tall and thin, with heavily-lidded eyes and a brutal look on her face. There was no doubt that it was Bellatrix. Harry would never forget that face.   
  
"She's a powerful witch," Draco said, "but I think we can get the drop on her."   
  
"We?" Harry asked.   
  
"I'm assuming that you won't trust me if I don't tag along."   
  
"You're certainly right about that. She'll know you sold her out though." Harry told him.   
  
"That's nothing a well-placed memory charm can't fix."   
  
"Why is she there, anyways?"   
  
"Isn't it obvious? She's there to kill Remus Lupin."   
  
Harry's heart skipped a beat. "What?!"   
  
"The Death Eaters can't seem to kill you, but they can certainly hurt you through your friends. I guess this is supposed to be the first in a series of attacks on your loved ones. I remember her saying something about the plan the last time she visited Malfoy Manor, but I didn't think they would start with him."   
  
"But...Lupin isn't stupid. He knows the Death Eaters know about him and the house. I'm sure he's always careful."   
  
"Right you are, Potty. The Black House is still very safe, since no one can see it or enter it without permission. The problem is, the house is _too_ secure. The only way in or out is the front door. Anyone watching the street outside the influence of the Fidelius spell will see you coming or going. Lupin has an interesting habit. Apparently, after each full-moon he likes to go outside for a little walk. He never arrives or leaves without some friends for backup, but tomorrow morning will be different."   
  
"Different how?" Harry asked.   
  
"Christmas holidays." Draco replied simply. "No one around. Everyone's still scattered about the country with their families. Imagine for a moment Potter, when he comes out of the house after a long night of howling at the moon. He'll be very tired, but glad to get some fresh air. He'll assume that the risk is worth it. It's the holidays after all, what could happen?. That's when my dear Aunt Bellatrix will put him down like the dog he is."   
  
"He might decide to break his habit this time." Harry protested.   
  
"He might, but do you want to risk it?"   
  
"I have to warn him."   
  
"Too late. The moon is out. He probably locked himself up hours ago anyway, just to be safe. That's what they do you know, their kind. They lock themselves up like animals. It's appropriate, since that is exactly what they are."   
  
Harry thought for a moment. He knew that the Wolfsbane Potion could help Lupin keep his wits about him during the transformation, but he was pretty sure that Snape wasn't providing it to him anymore. There weren't too many other potions masters that could make it. Even if he could get Lupin a note, in his uncontrolled wolf form he'd probably just tear it up.   
  
"Why didn't you tell Dumbledore?" Harry demanded, trying to keep his rising anger in check.   
  
"Oh don't think I didn't try, but he's gone for the holidays! No one knows where the hell the old codger goes for Christmas. At the earliest he'll be back tomorrow morning, but by then it'll be too late."   
  
"Then tell Professor McGonnagall."   
  
"I can't trust her. You remember what happened with Mad-Eye Moody two years ago? How do I know that McGonnagall hasn't been Polyjuiced? Dumbledore's too smart to fall for that though so I can trust him somewhat, and no one's going to try that trick with you."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because, dimwit," Draco said impatiently, "you're surrounded by a gaggle of protectors all the time these days. They're all being very careful that no one will try that. Besides, if any Death Eater got close enough to get a sample of your hair they would just kill you and be done with it. So, whether I like it or not, you and Dumbledore are the only ones I can trust with this."   
  
"Let me be the one to tell them." Harry said. "They don't need to know the information came from you."   
  
"If you tell anyone they're going to want to know where you got your information. Even if you lie, questions are going to be asked. Suspicions will be raised. It'll just be a matter of time before someone figures out your source. If we capture her and bring her here though, you can just say that you beat her when she tried to break into Hogwarts. I have a little practice with memory charms. I'm sure I could make her forget what she was _really_ doing after a few of tries. It's perfect."   
  
Harry considered Draco's words. He was making sense, but Harry still didn't trust him. "Stay here, I'll be back."   
  
Harry ran up to the Gryffindor dorms. He needed his invisibility cloak. There were still a few instructors in the school, and Filch could be running around. He didn't want to have to explain himself to anyone on his way to Dumbledore's office.   
  
Harry met Neville in their room. "Hey Neville. How was your Christmas?"   
  
"Quiet."   
  
"Sorry." Harry felt a little bad that Neville had been alone.   
  
"Don't be," Neville replied, "it was a good thing. What are you doing back so early?"   
  
"Er...some unfinished business."   
  
Harry furtively walked over to his dresser and found the Marauder's Map hidden in its usual spot. He bundled up his invisibility cloak and left the room. Once outside he put the cloak on and told the map that he swore that he was up to no good, and the usual display of dots and names came up. There weren't as many dots as Harry was used to seeing though. Oddly enough, there weren't any Filch or Mrs. Norris dots. Harry couldn't see one labeled Dumbledore either. Still, he needed to go to the Headmaster's office anyway.   
  
The first thing he noticed when he arrived was that Fawkes wasn't there. "_He must have taken him with him._" Harry thought. The phoenix was Harry's last chance of contacting Dumbledore in time. Still determined to prove Draco wrong, Harry turned to the portrait of Phineas Nigellus on the wall.   
  
"Felix Natalis Christi, Mr. Potter! That's Latin for Merry Christmas by the way. Belated, though it may be."   
  
"Merry Christmas to you too Phineas."   
  
"What are you doing here, lad?"   
  
"Phineas, do you know where Dumbledore is?"   
  
"Afraid not, Harry. Christmas is the one time of the year that the man shuts everyone out. Everyone needs that, especially someone in his position in these dark times."   
  
"Could you do me a favor?"   
  
"I need you to go to the Black House and check on Lupin."   
  
"You mean the lycanthrope that has taken up residence in the most noble house of Black?" Phineas didn't seem too happy about the situation.   
  
"Yes, Phineas. Please. It's very important."   
  
Phineas let out a but of a "HURRUMPH" and disappeared. A few minutes later he returned with a very troubled look on his face.   
  
"Is he there?" Harry asked nervously.   
  
"Yes. He was in the second bedroom upstairs."   
  
"Does that room have a fireplace?"   
  
"A small one, yes."   
  
"Great. Where does Dumbledore keep his Floo powder? I need to have another go at that fire-talking thing."   
  
"I don't think you want to see him like this, Harry." Phineas objected. "Dreadful thing."   
  
Harry looked out of the nearest window and saw that the moon was gleaming brightly in the dark sky.   
  
"It looks like he's put restraining spells on all the windows and doors." Phineas added. "He won't be able to get out and terrorize the public."   
  
"I have to see him with my own eyes." Harry said. He had to be sure Lupin was there. They had fooled him once with Sirius. It was not going to happen again.   
  
Harry found Dumbledore's powder on his desk. He tossed a handful of it into the fireplace then stuck his head in and yelled "Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Second Bedroom!". He didn't have to wait long. The image of a large wolf pacing the room appeared amongst the flames. Harry had seen Lupin in his wolf form one other time, but he didn't remember him looking as ferocious then.   
  
Harry tried to talk to the wild looking wolf. "Lupin, don't go outside in the morning! Lestrange is-"   
  
Lupin started barking and growling madly, no doubt startled by the vision of the fire talking. Harry pulled his head back out of the fire. "This is hopeless, he's in no condition to listen to anybody."   
  
But he _is_ there. And in the morning...   
  
Harry ran back downstairs to the main hallway. Draco was still there, pacing the floor frantically.   
  
"Where did you go?" he asked worriedly. It was the first time Harry could ever remember him showing concern about his whereabouts.   
  
"I had to go confirm some things." Harry replied.   
  
"So are we going or what?"   
  
"We're going, but there's one other person you're going to have to trust."   
  
"Who?" Draco asked in shock.   
  
"Neville."   
  
"Longbottom?!? WHY?"   
  
"Because it'll take more than two sixteen year old wizards to beat Bellatrix Lestrange, and I'm not stupid enough to go anywhere alone with you."   
  
Draco stood with his arms crossed for a whole minute before he responded. "Fine. Tell him. He's not spy material, it should be okay. Let's hurry it up though, there's not a whole lot of time."   
  
"Not yet. Not before I get some questions answered. Why are you doing this?"   
  
"I'm a spy, aren't I?" Draco said with a nervous grin. "It's my job."   
  
"No, Draco, that's not good enough. You're related to Bellatrix. Why would you stick your neck out to bring her in?"   
  
"Maybe I just like Professor Lupin."   
  
"That's bull. He's a werewolf, and you don't have the heart to see past that. You despise him, and you always have. Give me the real reason or I leave right now."   
  
It was times like these when Harry really wished that Snape hadn't taught Draco Occlumency. Luckily, Draco didn't seem to be in an evasive mood tonight. "I have a score to settle with her."   
  
"What?"   
  
"You heard me." Draco said angrily. "I owe her one. You know those Ashwinder eggs? The ones that blew up Hogsmeade? Guess who bought them. Me."   
  
"You've got to be kidding me."   
  
"I didn't know what they were." Draco continued. "She just told me to go there and pick up a package. She said it would look less suspicious if I went. I've been to Borgin's shop plenty of times, so it wasn't a big deal. She never bothered to tell me what they were. The bitch never gave me a warning to not go to Hogsmeade either."   
  
Harry remembered that day in Diagon Alley. It had been months ago, but he vividly recalled seeing Draco duck into Knockturn Alley alone.   
  
"She played you."   
  
"Yes, Potter, she did. You of all people should know how much I hate that. More to the point though, she virtually tried to kill me by not telling me."   
  
"So this whole spy thing has been for revenge."   
  
"Mostly."   
  
"You're some piece of work, Malfoy." Harry sighed, shaking his head.   
  
"Like I care what you think." Draco said. "Go get Longbottom, I'll be in the Slytherin dorms. And hurry up! This is probably the only chance we'll have to get her."   
  
Harry headed back to the Gryffindor dorms to chat with Neville. He had no idea what he was going to say to him, or how he would react. Harry needed to do this though. He needed someone he could trust.   
  
He found Neville on his bed, reading. "Hey Harry, what's up?"   
  
Harry took a deep breath and prepared himself. "Er...Nev, we need to talk."   
  
Harry told Neville the whole story while he paced the floor nervously. He was still very nervous about the whole setup, and he wouldn't blame Neville if he jumped up and told him that he was insane for even considering this stunt.   
  
"So that's how it stands." Harry said when he had said everything he could think of. "There's no one else around that we can both trust, and we need to act fast. If you don't want any part of this I totally underst--."   
  
"I'm in." Neville said without hesitation.   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Positive. I have a big score to settle with her."   
  
"This shouldn't be about settling scores." Harry said softly.   
  
"I also owe Professor Lupin a lot." Neville added as he got off his bed and grabbed his coat. "No one ever gave me as much confidence as he did. If he's in trouble, I'm helping."   
  
"Alright then." Harry agreed. "Let's go get Malfoy."   
  


*** 

  
  
They met Draco in the Slytherin dungeons. He had donned a heavy winter cloak that contrasted greatly with Harry and Neville's Muggle-style jackets. Draco also had a large black bag with him.   
  
"Neville's in." Harry said plainly.   
  
"Great." Draco sneered. "We're like the bloody Three Musketeers."   
  
Neville ignored him. "How are we going to get there?"   
  
"That part is easy." Draco said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a large toy train. "It's a portkey to King's Cross station. We used it all the time. We can walk from there to Grimmauld Place."   
  
"Alright, so that's how we get there. How do we get back?"   
  
"That's a little trickier." Draco said as he reached into his bag again, this time recovering a large piggy bank. "It's also a portkey. It'll bring us just outside the main gates. There's supposedly some kind of spell that keeps anyone but Dumbledore from making a portkey directly onto the grounds, so we'll have to walk back up to the school."   
  
"Was that a gift from your father, Draco?" Harry chided, wondering why Draco would have such an item with him.   
  
"In a way." Draco replied. "I'm sure he meant to give it to me some day, so I took the liberty of taking it. The point is, we can get back with our captive fairly quickly. We can keep her here until Dumbledore shows up."   
  
"You know we don't _have_ to take out Lestrange." Harry commented. "I can get into the house. How about I just go in and wait for Lupin to come out at sunrise. Then I can warn him."   
  
"I don't think that's a good idea." Draco said. "First off, he's locked himself in there. You'd probably have a hell of a time getting past his protection spells. Besides, we can't risk waiting until the morning. We'll have to go tonight. She'll have her guard down since Lupin won't be showing his face until the sun is up. We might even get lucky and catch her asleep."   
  
"And what if we're _un_lucky?" Neville asked.   
  
"Well, that's when the amazing Harry Potter saves the day." Malfoy joked. "Shall we get going then?"   
  
The three of them gathered around and touched the toy train. They instantly found themselves in a familiar area, in an alley near King's Cross station.   
  
"Time to disappear." Harry said as he took out his Invisibility Cloak. "Tuck under here."   
  
The three of them easily managed to fit underneath the cloak. It somehow always managed to accommodate Harry's needs.   
  
"I always knew you had one of these." Draco said without a hint of surprise in his voice.   
  
"Jealous, Malfoy?" Harry asked.   
  
"Hardly. Alright, Potter." Draco said. "Lead the way."   
  
"Why me?"   
  
"Well, I've never actually been there." Draco admitted.   
  
"Fine."   
  
The trio headed carefully out towards Grimmauld. The streets were empty, and they encountered no troubles during the twenty minute walk to the Black House. When they arrived, Neville spoke up.   
  
"Which building is it?"   
  
"That one." Harry said, pointing to a derelict apartment building. "It's directly across from where the Black House would be."   
  
They snuck across the street and swung around to the back of the house.   
  
"So how do we do this?" Neville asked as he tried to open the back door. It was locked tight.   
  
"Well," Harry said, "let's give the old trick a shot. _Alohamora_"   
  
The door silently swung open.   
  
"Step one complete." Draco whispered as he peered into the dark building.   
  
"Now what?"   
  
Draco reached into his special black bag again and pulled out a withered hand.   
  
"What the hell is that?!" Neville gasped.   
  
"The Hand of Glory." Harry remembered seeing it in Borgin & Burkes.   
  
"Familiar with it, are we Potty?" Draco chuckled as he pulled out a candle and lit it. He then placed it into the hand. "Yes, it's the Hand of Glory. It'll give us the light we need, but no one else will see it. Cast a cushion spell on your shoes, that'll keep the floorboards from creaking."   
  
"You've obviously had quite a lot of practice in breaking and entering." Harry commented as he cast the spell on his shoes.   
  
Draco said nothing as he led them inside.   
  


*** 

  
  
The building was dark and musty. The Hand of Glory only provided light to Draco, so Harry and Neville were forced to follow closely behind him in single file. Harry didn't like the situation at all, and he kept his wand lodged in the small of Draco's back just to make sure he didn't get any ideas.   
  
They crept quietly up the stairs, checking every room for signs of Bellatrix Lestrange. It wasn't until they got to the top floor that they found their first sign of her. They could hear her voice.   
  
"There, there. Don't worry. We'll have him soon."   
  
"Is she talking to herself?" Harry whispered in disbelief.   
  
"I told you she was crazy." Draco said as they ducked behind a corner. "Alright, give me the Invisibility Cloak. I'll go in and finish this."   
  
"I'll do it." Harry objected quietly, still not trusting Draco completely.   
  
"Fine. Whatever. Just make sure you bring her down. You may not get a second chance."   
  
Harry took the cloak and crept silently towards the room the witch was in. His heart was beating madly, and he was sweating in his heavy coat. The short walk to the room seemed like a mile to Harry, but he did make it to the doorway.   
  
Harry slowly entered the room with his wand ready. It was a very large area, and the only source of illumination was the moonlight that streamed through the window in the front. There, sitting cross-legged on the floor, was Bellatrix Lestrange.   
  
By her side, there was a very vicious looking crup.   
  
Draco hadn't said anything about _that_.   
  
Suddenly, the little creature was sniffing the air, tilting his head in Harry's direction. It could smell him.   
  
Then it started barking, and all hell broke loose.   
  
Bellatrix jumped to her feet with her wand at the ready. She started blindly firing bolts of blue flame from her wand. Harry fell to the floor in his haste to avoid them. The spells exploded against the walls around him, throwing dust and blue flame everywhere.   
  
Neville jumped in from the hallway and cast a stupefy spell that just barely missed her. She fired back, missing Neville by a good margin, then she bolted towards a flight of stairs on the other side of the room.   
  
"Damn it, Potter! She's heading for the roof!" Draco screamed.   
  
"I got her!" Neville yelled as he sprinted after her.   
  
Harry gave up trying to stay hidden and pulled the invisibility cloak off him. The crup was chasing after him, fangs bared.   
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry shouted as he pointed his wand at the creature. It came to a sudden halt and skidded across the floor, motionless.   
  
"This is not going well." Harry said to himself as he ran up the stairs to help Neville and Draco.   
  
On the roof he found them in a heated battle. Draco had used the _Serpensortia_ spell to conjure up several large cobras to do his fighting for him, while Neville and the witch were firing spells at each other. Whenever Neville ducked for cover she banished another one of the snakes away.   
  
_"Expelliarmus!!"_   
  
Lestrange had just thrown one of the snakes back at Draco when Harry's spell hit her. Her wand flew up into the air and towards him. Neville took the opportunity and threw something at her feet, then he cast a spell.   
  
_"Germino!"_   
  
The small green object sprouted thick tendril-like vines at an incredible rate. They enveloped Bellatrix in an unyielding grip, leaving her helpless.   
  
The battle was over. They got her.   
  
Harry and Neville approached the writhing mass of vines carefully.   
  
"Devil's Snare." Neville said. "It's an Insta-Sprout variety I've been working on."   
  
"Very nice." Harry smiled. "We'd better get her out of that before it kills her though."   
  
"Yeah," Neville said reluctantly, "or we could just let nature take its course."   
  
The thought was tempting, it was VERY tempting, but Harry couldn't let Neville turn down that path. "We're better than that, Neville."   
  
"Yeah...we are." Neville agreed with tears in his eyes. "_Incendio_"   
  
The thick green vines curled away from the flames that shot from Neville's wand, revealing a half-strangled Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry immediately cast a binding spell on her.   
  
"Well done boys." Draco said behind them. He seemed to have escaped being bitten by the snake the witch had thrown at him.   
  
"Draco, you little coward!" Lestrange shouted when she saw him. "I knew you didn't have the stones to be one of us! My sister has spoiled you rotten. Just wait until your father finds out! Voldemort will take great pleasure in punishing you for your treachery. You know what he does to traitors."   
  
Draco leaned in close to her, waving his wand around menacingly. "Voldemort's never going to find out."   
  
"HA! Oh he has _ways_ of dealing with rats like you, Draco. You think you're clever, but you're worthless! It wasn't even you that caught me. It was a bloody LONGBOTTOM, and they're not good for anything but screaming."   
  
"Shut up!" Neville yelled furiously. Harry had to hold him back.   
  
"Why don't you make me?" Bellatrix challenged. "You got lucky with your little pet weed. Give me my wand back and we'll see if you fare any better than your pitiful father."   
  
"Don't tempt me..." Neville said with his wand clenched tightly in his hand. He was able to curb his anger though, and Harry was able to lead him away from the spiteful witch.   
  
"Don't walk away from me boy!" The mad woman was now struggling to her feet, an impressive task considering half her body was bound. "I'm not done with you!"   
  
"Nev, look out!!"   
  
Neville didn't seem surprised at all and he braced himself to face her, but before he could do anything Draco ran up to her and pushed off the side of the building. She let out a frightful scream that froze Harry in his tracks...   
  
And then the night was silent again.   
  
Harry ran to the ledge and looked over it. He could see Lestrange's limp body far below.   
  
"Maybe...maybe it's a trick." Neville said in a shaky voice.   
  
But Harry knew she wasn't faking. He could tell by the awkward angle of her head. Not even Merlin himself could survive a broken neck.   
  
She was dead.   
  
Harry turned to Draco, his mind whirling in a confusing mix of emotions. "You killed her!"   
  
"She was attacking Longbottom! I saved him!"   
  
"She had no wand! She was in a binding spell, she could barely move! What was she going to do, bite him to death?"   
  
"I'm sure the hag would have tried." Draco said with an evil little grin.   
  
At that moment something clicked in Harry's head. Suddenly everything made sense.   
  
"You planned to kill her all along, didn't you?"   
  
Harry's accusation wiped the smile off of Draco's pale face. His expression was stern now, cold. Harry instinctively used his Legilimency skills, hoping to get any impression of what Malfoy was thinking. He could only get a sense of the strong emotions running through Draco. There was certainly remorse, Harry was sure of that. But there was something else...something stronger. It was a feeling he couldn't really identify at first, but then it hit him.   
  
It was...satisfaction.   
  
It was the same feeling Harry felt in his own heart.   
  
"I don't see why you've got your knickers all in a bunch, Potter. You wanted her dead, I _know_ you did. So what's your problem?"   
  
"My problem," Harry fumed, "is YOU. You're a bigot, and a liar...and now you're a _murderer_".   
  
Harry could tell that his last accusation hit Draco hard. He could see it in Malfoy's face, he was scared and unsure of himself. Harry didn't need Legilimency to know that Draco was struggling to come to terms with what he had just done. Draco looked over the ledge, gazing at the mangled body of his mother's sister. Then he finally spoke, in a voice that was little more than a whisper. "She deserved it, Potter. You know that."   
  
Then it was Harry's turn to be stricken with self-doubt. He himself had wanted to kill her in the Ministry, and if he had possessed the ability to do so at the time, he probably would have. As much as Harry wanted to argue with him, as much as he wanted to condemn him for what he did...he couldn't deny that there was a part of him that was glad Malfoy did it. Even if he had known all along that Draco was going to do it, he wouldn't have stopped him. He wasn't like Neville, Draco was already rotten to the core. A little blood on his hands wouldn't make a difference. And she _did_ deserve it. Harry turned to Neville, and his all too sensitive Legilimency skills told him that he felt the same way. In that moment, the last bit of their childhood was forever gone. They had taken the final step, past the point of no return.   
  
*******************************************************   
  
Author's note:   
  
Finally some character development for Draco! Though it probably wasn't what most of you expected. :-)   
  
Mad shouts out to:   
  
Quoth the Raven, for the extremely eloquent reviews on ff.net  
Butler, for sticking around for so long.  
And all my homies at harrypotterfanfiction.com, for keeping the site alive!   
  



	17. Secrets Among Enemies

Disclaimer: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling and are being used without permission. No attempt has been made to copyright this work. This novel is purely for the entertainment of the author and readers and is not being used for profit of any sort.   
  
**Author's note:**   
  
For those of you who haven't read it recently, I suggest a perusal of chapter 5 before you read this one. I'd also suggest reading the last paragraph of the last chapter as well.   
  


**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**   
  
SECRETS AMONG ENEMIES

  
  
The trip back to Hogwarts was sobering. Neville, Harry, and Draco had decided to leave Bellatrix's body where it lay. Harry assured the others that the Muggle police would take care of it, and taking the body with them would only cause more trouble.   
  
They did, however, take the unconscious crup that had attacked Harry. It wouldn't be a good idea to let the police find that. They took the witch's wand with them as well, and Neville shrunk his Devil's Snare back to a portable size.   
  
There was no evidence to link them to the scene.   
  
They used Draco's portkey to get back to the Hogwarts main gate. They marched back to the school in silence, avoiding eye contact. When they finally arrived back at the main doors, the sun was beginning to peek out over the horizon.   
  
"What do we do now?" Neville asked, breaking the silence between them.   
  
"What do you mean what do we do?" Draco said, his eyes wide with shock...or fear. "We go back to our dorms, go to sleep, and keep our mouths shut!"   
  
"But...what happens when they find her?"   
  
"That's a good question." Malfoy responded. "Potter, you know all about Muggles, what will their Aurors do?"   
  
"They're called policemen." Harry replied dryly. "Well, she didn't have any form of Muggle ID on her, so they won't be able to identify her. They'll list her as a Jane Doe in the morgue. I suppose the Death Eaters will come looking for her when she comes up missing."   
  
"That won't take long." Draco replied. "Once they hear Lupin is still alive, they'll want answers."   
  
"And what happens when _they_ find her?" Neville asked nervously.   
  
"They'll assume that some of Potter's friends got to her," Draco said as his mood suddenly changed to something more calm, "and if you know what's good for you, you're not going to say anything to make them think otherwise."   
  
"Are you threatening me, Malfoy?"   
  
"No, Longbottom. I am just saying that if I go down, you and Potter go with me."   
  
"Why should we look out for you?" Harry questioned, his temper increasing. "You were the one that killed her in cold blood."   
  
"In cold-blood? I don't think so, Potter. I was just the executioner that carried out the sentence we all agreed on."   
  
"I don't recall agreeing to that."   
  
"Maybe not beforehand," Draco said slyly, "but you certainly didn't object after the deed was done. Those feelings will certainly come out when they use Veritaserum to question us..._if_ they question us. How will your friends feel when they find out you condoned murder?"   
  
Harry shook his head nervously. "It doesn't matter. She was a known Death Eater. Even if they found out Neville and I were involved, we'd just get a slap on the wrist. Hell, they might even give us medals. But you Draco...if Voldemort finds out _you_ were involved...you're dead. I think you owe us."   
  
Draco's pale face suddenly filled with color. "Owe you? OWE YOU?!? Let me remind you, Potter, that if I hadn't stepped in your other pet dog would be dead right about now!!"   
  
  
  
"Let's just call it even guys." Neville said as he stepped between them. "I'm tired, and I want to put this all behind me. We did what we had to do, let's leave it at that. I won't say anything to anybody, Draco. I'm sure Harry won't either. You just keep that in mind next time you feel the urge to insult us."   
  
"I'll make a note of it." Draco said as he motioned towards the still limp crup that Neville was carrying. "Give me that, I'll take it to Filch. He won't ask me too many questions about it. He can take it to the pound tomorrow."   
  
"Sure you aren't going to kill it?" Harry accused as Neville handed it over.   
  
"I think I've filled my quota for the day." Draco said as he walked away. Harry and Neville watched him leave, then they headed to the Gryffindor dorms.   
  
"He won't trust us." Harry said when they got back to their room. "I wouldn't put it past him to try to keep us quiet...permanently."   
  
"He won't try anything." Neville said as he flopped facedown onto his bed. "It would be too hard to get rid both of us at once, and if something happened to one of us, the other would turn him in. He's sleazy, but he's not stupid. Besides, he knows that he's right. I don't want _anybody_ to ever know about this. Could you imagine the hell Snape would put us through if he found out we were involved?"   
  
"Oh damn, thanks for reminding me that he's coming back. I'd better get my Foe-Glass working quick."   
  
Neville laughed, but it was a nervous laugh, devoid of any happiness. "Maybe the time away did him some good."   
  
"I very much doubt that, Neville."   
  
Neville was quiet for a while after that, and Harry thought he had fallen asleep until he spoke up again.   
  
"How do you feel about all this, Harry?"   
  
Harry carefully considered his response. "I can live with it, Nev."   
  
"Me too." Neville replied as he pulled his blanket over his head.   
  
Harry left the room and headed to the owlery. He wrote two letters. The first he wrote to the Weasleys, telling them that he was ready to return to the Burrow. The second was to Lupin. He really wanted to use Dumbledore's fireplace again but if the Headmaster returned and found Harry's head in his fireplace, there would be a lot of explaining to do. His letter to Lupin was simple, _"Hey, how are you feeling?"_.   
  
Harry attached the letters to two of the Hogwarts owls and let them loose into the cold December morning. Afterwards, he took a short walk through the empty halls. The only sound in the stone halls were his footsteps. Harry found it oddly soothing.   
  
He returned to his dorm, feeling ready for a bit of rest. He found an owl waiting for him patiently outside his window. Harry read the letter while the gruff owl rested a little in his warm room.   
  
_Hey Harry,   
  
I'm doing okay. It was a rough night, but I'm feeling better after a little walk this morning. There was a lot of ruckus outside the house today, apparently someone found a dead body. This neighbourhood isn't what it used to be.   
  
Anyways, I'm doing okay. Don't worry about me. I'll see you on New Year's Eve.   
  
-Lupin_   
  
Lupin's response was short, but it brought an immense wave of relief to Harry. He was alive, and well.   
  
Harry fell asleep then, feeling in his heart that it had all been worth it.   
  


*** 

  
  
The twins returned to Hogwarts late in the afternoon to pick up Harry. Their festivities with the Scottish twins had been interrupted by the unexpected visit of a former boyfriend. The young men spent the trip back to the Burrow recounting the tale to Harry, who found it quite amusing.   
  
The rest of Harry's time at the Burrow was full of excitement. The entire family had been stricken with a kind of giddiness as the January elections inched closer and closer. The New Year's party at the house was one of the best Harry could remember. Lupin showed up looking quite alert and happy, and Tonks attended as well. She sported a wild green and yellow hairstyle for the occasion. Hermione and her parents came too, but Harry didn't get to talk to her much as she and Ron were suspiciously absent for most of the night.   
  
The good times ended all too soon for Harry. The next week Ron, Harry, and Ginny bid farewell to the other Weasleys and boarded the Hogwarts Express. They were all a little depressed about returning. Ron and Harry faced the wrath of the N.E.W.T level courses, and Ginny had to prepare for her O.W.L. exams.   
  
On his way to breakfast on the first day of the new term, Harry ran into Filch.   
  
"Oy, Potter." Filch said nastily. "Dumbledore wants to see yeh." The old caretaker eyed Harry suspiciously, as if he was expecting to find some contraband on him.   
  
"Oh, thanks. Mr. Filch." Harry replied cheerfully.   
  
"Don' mention it." Filch sneered.   
  
Harry found the wise old Headmaster in his office. Fawkes was flying silently flying near the high ceiling, apparently in need of some exercise.   
  
"Hello Harry!" Dumbledore beamed when Harry entered. "Your holidays were festive, I hope?"   
  
"Er - yeah, I had fun."   
  
"Ah, excellent." Dumbledore replied as he retrieved something from his desk.   
  
"Merry Christmas Harry, though it is a bit belated."   
  
Dumbledore handed him a rather heavy book with a plain white cover.   
  
"It's a very new and very rare book on the topic." Dumbledore explained. "The author asked me to review it. It's actually quite a good read. There are some things in there that even I did not know. It should help you quite a bit with your Apparition studies."   
  
"Oh, thanks."   
  
"You are very welcome. Harry, Phineas tells me that you were looking for me while I was away."   
  
"Ah, yyyyeah..." Harry said slowly as he shot a glare at the portrait of Phineas on the wall. "Don't worry about it. I took care of it."   
  
"I see." Dumbledore said as he stroked his long grey beard. "Is there something you want to tell me, Harry?"   
  
"No, Professor Dumbledore. Not at the moment."   
  
The Headmaster smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Very well then, off you go. You've got a long day of classes today."   
  
Harry left Dumbledore's office and headed to his first class of the day, the one that he had been dreading for weeks...   
  
N.E.W.T Potions with Snape.   
  
When Harry arrived at the dungeon classroom, he could see that he was not the only one that was depressed. Every where he looked he could see worrisome faces.   
  
Professor Severus Snape was already in the classroom standing near the doorway, greeting every student with an emotionless expression. This was a bit out of the ordinary for Snape, but it was obvious to Harry what he was doing.   
  
He was re-establishing his territory.   
  
Once the class had filled the professor began handing out scrolls to each student.   
  
"From your end-of-term exams I can see that Professor Grubbly-Plank provided an adequate lesson plan in my absence. It seems that a few of you may have actually even _learned_ something. However, she was a bit more forgiving in grading than I would have been. I can assure you that you will all have to improve the quality of your work if you wish to remain in this class. I have not forgotten that some of you should not be here in the first place. Especially you, Mr. Longbottom."   
  
"I will do my best, _Professor_." Neville replied icily.   
  
Professor Snape rose an eyebrow, but did not reply. "We will begin this term with healing potions. They are some of the most advanced solutions, as repairing the human body can be a complicated process. Our first lesson will be the Wound-Cleaning Potion. It's a very useful, but very complex potion since it is designed to eliminate a variety of foreign substances from the body." The dark-haired professor reached behind his desk and produced a rather nasty looking spiny plant.   
  
"Perhaps a demonstration will help you all appreciate the power of this potion. Mr. Potter, come up here. _Now_."   
  
Harry reluctantly approached the instructor and the horrible plant.   
  
"Touch it." Professor Snape commanded.   
  
Neville rose his hand and spoke. "Uhm...Professor Snape, that's a Prickler Pla-"   
  
The Potions Master shot a deadly stare at Neville that silenced him in mid-sentence. "I am fully aware of what it is, Mr. Longbottom."   
  
"Well?" Snape challenged, his attention returning to Harry. "Surely the great Harry Potter isn't afraid of a little _plant_?"   
  
Harry somehow managed to keep from responding to that. He stared directly into Snape's cold beady eyes as he tapped the plant with a finger. The plant promptly shot a number of small spines into it. It stung like hell, but Harry would not give his adversary the pleasure of seeing him show pain.   
  
"The Prickler Plant's spines are very difficult to remove." the professor said, addressing the class once again. "They also contain a number of irritating toxins. Left unattended, this wound could lead to a rather nasty infection."   
  
Professor Snape opened a small purple vial and poured its contents onto Harry's poor, reddening finger. The potion smoked as it made contact with his wounds, but the spines fell out immediately and the stinging pain went away.   
  
"See? All better." Snape said with a crooked grin. "Thank you for volunteering, Mr. Potter. Return to your seat."   
  
Harry lingered just long enough to give Professor Snape one last glare, then he returned to his desk.   
  
"Now that you all have seen the usefulness of this potion, I trust that you will make at least a moderate effort to create your own. You will find instructions for the mixture on page seventy of your books. Get started."   
  
For the rest of the class period the students worked on the very complex (and very messy) purple potion. Professor Snape assumed his usual role, lording over each student like a buzzard about to descend upon a carcass. Despite his best efforts though, he failed in intimidating Neville. By the end of the period he had made the most progress on his Wound-Cleaning potion. Still, when the bell rang nearly all the students scrambled as fast as they could out of the classroom.   
  
"Good _lord_!!" Ron whispered violently when they were out of earshot. "He's even worse than he was before!! All that time hanging out with Voldemort must have pushed him over the edge."   
  
"He _was_ rather unpleasant." Hermione fumed. "I have half a mind to report his behaviour to Professor McGonagall. I bet she'd have a few things to say to him."   
  
"Don't bother." Harry said dismissively. "He's not worth your time. Besides, I'm sure Professor McGonagall is too busy devising some new torture for us this term."   
  
Harry, to his dismay, soon found out the truth in his statement. They spent the next period in McGonagall's Transfiguration class, learning the complexities of human transfiguration. The students found it surprisingly easy to transfigure their partners into ring-tailed monkeys, the hard part was changing them back.   
  
The short day of regular classes ended with another round of verbal abuse from Hagrid's Jarveys. The students weren't too happy about dealing with them in the bitter weather that was so cold even Hagrid's magical fire didn't do much to warm them.   
  
The sixth year students had all received notices that they were to report to the Quidditch Pitch for Apparition lessons at the end of the day. No one was too happy about spending more time outside in the bitter January weather, but their excitement far outweighed their displeasure.   
  
The sun was descending into the horizon when Harry and his friends headed to the pitch. The suits of armor were still there, inspecting everyone before they were allowed in. After the inspection (which took a little longer for the Slytherins), the students headed to the center of the field.   
  
Madam Hooch was there, her long black robes flowing freely in the icy wind. Madam Pomfrey was by her side, and standing a few feet behind them was Professor Dumbledore himself.   
  
"Alright people, pay attention." Madam Hooch said in a no-nonsense tone. "This is a very dangerous type of magic and I need you all focused. For those of you that will move on to less demanding magical careers, this may be the most complicated magic that you ever learn."   
  
"Now, hopefully many of you know by now that Apparition is not normally possible on the Hogwarts grounds. However, Professor Dumbledore has graciously provided us with a small Apparition Zone here on the Quidditch pitch. It should be all you will need for practice. Most of you won't be able to apparate more than a few feet yet, if at all. Nevertheless, Madam Pomfrey is on hand to help in case any...accidents...occur."   
  
A few of the students started to look worried.   
  
"Here are your Apparition Manuals." the yellow-eyed witch said with a deft wave of her wand. A small pamphlet appeared in all the students' hands. Harry noticed that it was a lot smaller than the book that Dumbleddore gave him.   
  
"We'll start with some ground rules. First off, these lessons are the ONLY time you are allowed to practice apparating. I'd like you all to remember that you are still underaged wizards and the old rules still apply, so don't think you can try apparating around when you go home for weekends or holidays! Second, no one apparates during these lessons unless they are given express permission. The last thing we need is for one of you to accidentally apparate into Edinburgh without us noticing."   
  
"There is a spoken incantation for the Apparition spell, though many of you have probably never heard it since it is strictly for beginners. Once you've gotten the hang of it, you won't need it anymore. The incantation is _hoc est corpus portum_. It literally means 'this is the portal of my body'."   
  
"Wait a minute," Dean said, "hoc est..corpus...portum. That sounds a lot like-"   
  
"Hocus pocus?" Madam Hooch interrupted. "Yes it does. The Apparition spell is the origin for the term the Muggles use. Someone most likely caught some kids practicing apparating illegally centuries ago and picked up the term as 'magic words'. Anyways, let's get started." Madam Hooch waved her hand and three targets appeared high in the air a few feet away.   
  
Hermione's hand shot into the air.   
  
"Yes, Miss Granger." Madam Hooch said impatiently.   
  
"Aren't we going to go over the manual first?" Hermione asked, sounding somewhat disappointed.   
  
"It's best to have a little experience with the actual process before you get into the theory." Madam Hooch replied. "It'll all make a bit more sense once you've done it. Any other questions?"   
  
The only response was the sound of chattering teeth.   
  
"The process is simple." Madam Hooch continued. "Each of you will first walk to the spot underneath the target, then return to your starting point. Once back at the starting point you will focus on the spot you just left. You will then cast the spell. If all goes well you should apparate to the targets."   
  
"That's it?" Seamus snorted. "But that's only a few paces."   
  
"You will need to get a feel for distances first, Mr. Finnigan. I assure you, you will soon be glad that we started small. Let's get started. You three, line up."   
  
Madam Hooch pointed to Seamus, Dean, and Pansy Parkinson. When they had assumed their positions, she spoke again.   
  
"Most of you will probably need to use your wands at first, some of you may not." Madam Hooch cast a quick glance at Harry. "Focus is the key here, people. You _must_ focus on your target. Distractions are the number one cause of splinching, the separation of one's body parts as a result of a failed Apparition. Words cannot express how unpleasant a splinching is, but I advise you all to do your best to keep from learning first hand."   
  
The three students took the short walk from their positions to the hovering targets. After standing there for a while they returned to their starting points and took out their wands.   
  
"Focus on the target. Remember what it felt like to be there, _feel_ the distance."   
  
The three braced themselves, and then they each cast the spell in succession.   
  
_"Hoc est corpus portum!"_   
  
Seamus disappeared first with a thundering CRACK! When he reappeared, he was ten feet past the target and several feet in the air. He fell hard on the cold ground. Dean disappeared soon after him with an even louder boom. He reappeared several feet short of the target, but he seemed proud that he was at least able to stay on his feet.   
  
Try as she might, Pansy couldn't manage to get anywhere at all.   
  
"That was...loud." Ron remarked, wincing and holding his ears.   
  
"Yes Mr. Weasley," Madam Hooch remarked, "it gets quieter the better you get at it. Don't worry Miss Parkinson, it's only your first attempt. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Granger are next. Line up now, chop chop"   
  
While the three Gryffindors took their places, Draco slid next to Harry.   
  
"I see Weasley is sporting a new piece of jewelry. From you, I assume." the slim Slytherin boy whispered.   
  
"Yes." Harry replied simply as he watched his friends pace to the targets.   
  
"It's very nice, Potter." Draco continued quietly. "It seems that you do have taste after all. Tell me though, does this mean you two are engaged now?"   
  
"Don't push it, Malfoy."   
  
"Kidding! Only kidding, Potter. Lighten up."   
  
Harry couldn't help but notice the change in Draco's tactics. Usually he would've turned that joke into a public spectacle instead of telling it in quiet tones.   
  
Harry was broken out of his thoughts by several simultaneous BOOMS. All three of his friends had managed to apparate, but only Ron was on target.   
  
"Ha! I beat you Hermione." Ron shouted triumphantly.   
  
"You distracted me, Ron!" Hermione protested.   
  
"What, a little wink is enough to get you all perturbed?"   
  
Harry chuckled a little as he watched his friends playfully argue. His mood quickly changed though when his scar started to prickle slightly.   
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Chang. You're up next." Madam Hooch commanded.   
  
"You ready for this Harry?" Cho asked with a challenge in her voice and a smile on her lips.   
  
"Ready as ever." Harry replied, trying his best to ignore the sensations in his scar. He paced off the distance to the target slowly and returned to his starting point.   
  
He was about to pull out his wand when he heard a distant "Ahem!". He turned and saw Dumbledore looking at him kindly, shaking his head.   
  
He apparently didn't want him to use his wand.   
  
Harry shrugged and put his wand back in his pocket. _"It's worth a shot, I guess"_. Harry thought as he braced himself, focusing on the short distance between him and the hovering targets.   
  
_"Hoc est corpus portum!"_   
  
Harry suddenly found himself in a large dark room, standing behind a figure dressed in black. The room was very cold, and the place smelled like an old attic. There was a sound in the room that made Harry's skin crawl. It was a pitiful, moaning sound. It took only a second for Harry to realize the source of the sound...   
  
Ghosts. Dozens of them. All of them horribly disfigured. Harry let out a small gasp, and the dark figured started to turn around...   
  
Before he realized what happened, Harry found himself back on the Quidditch pitch. He landed flat on his backside, his scar burning brilliantly.   
  
He looked around. No one seemed to be paying too much attention to him. There was a large crowd surrounding someone on the ground. Many of the students looked horrified.   
  
"Alright, Potter?" Draco asked behind him, without a hint of real concern in his voice.   
  
"Yeah." Harry respoded. "What happened?"   
  
"The Chang girl got herself splinched." Draco replied as he put his hands in his pockets. "Didn't look too bad though, just a couple of fingers missing."   
  
Harry was shocked to hear the news. He wondered if Cho was okay...and just exactly where her fingers went. He was still confused though. He was sure that, for just a second, he had ended up somewhere else...somewhere that he never wanted to go back to again.   
  
*******************************************************   
  
Author's notes:   
  
Short chapter, I know. Sorry, been I've been busy. :-)   
  
I'm a litle sketchy on the Latin, it's been quite some time since my latin courses. I think I screwed up the genitive case of portus. Well, no matter. :-)   
  
Shouts out to my friends on fanfiction.net:   
  
Quoth the Raven, for the great reviews  
Butler, just 'cuz  
athenakitty, will you ever a leave a review that's not in the form of a question?  
Skimbleshanks!   
  
Thanks to all my reviewers. It's all much appreciated.   
  
P.S., yes, I know that Cho is a 7th year at this point. Patience, I explain things. 


	18. Inevitable Tragedy

Disclaimer: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling and are being used without permission. No attempt has been made to copyright this work. This novel is purely for the entertainment of the author and readers and is not being used for profit of any sort.   
  


**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**   
  
INEVITABLE TRAGEDY

  
  
Harry was tired. Exhausted even. He sat slumped in one of the chairs in Dumbledore's office. The events of the past hour had turned the day sour for him. Cho was in the infirmary having her fingers re-attached (a process that Madam Pomfrey assured them wasn't as bad as it sounded).   
  
Even more disturbing for Harry, however, was the strange thing that occurred when he had apparated for the first time.   
  
Harry was certain that it was not a vision, nor a hallucination.   
  
Those ghosts were real. That room was real. That figure was real.   
  
Harry had _been_ there, and he hadn't been alone. The thought of the dark figure he had stood behind sent shivers down his spine.   
  
Was it some kind of sign? Or...maybe it was a hint of some kind of punishment for his role in the act that he dared not speak of.   
  
"So Harry," Dumbledore spoke softly, "what do you think happened?"   
  
"I was hoping you would know." Harry replied. He had told Dumbledore in explicit detail what happened.   
  
"I'm afraid I am as lost as you are. If you truly did apparate somewhere else for a brief moment, it would be extraordinary. Young wizards usually aren't able to apparate over long distances, and it doesn't sound like the place you visited is anywhere near here. Then again, you do specialize in the extraordinary."   
  
"I don't want to go back there."   
  
"Quite understandable. I would not either. However, we must find a way to keep this from hindering your apparition lessons. It is very important that you learn the skill as soon as possible. I wish that you were skilled enough to use the Pensieve. A more vivid picture would certainly help."   
  
Harry almost offered to let Dumbledore use the _Legilimens_ spell on him, but that would risk revealing a certain secret.   
  
"Well, you should get going. We wouldn't want you to be late for Max's lesson. I will think on how to make your apparitions lessons safer. In the meantime, make sure you read that book I gave you."   
  
"I will, Professor Dumbledore."   
  
Harry left the headmaster's office feeling confused and a bit shaken. He found Max in his classroom, waiting for him.   
  
"Hello Harry." the young instructor said. "How were your holidays?"   
  
"They were pretty good. Yours?"   
  
"Same. Have you been practicing?"   
  
"Well, kinda." Harry replied. He had squeezed in some reading and some practice during the holidays, but not nearly enough to please Max.   
  
"Good, then you'll be ready for a few tests."   
  
"Sure."   
  
"Before we start, there's something I've been asked to tell you."   
  
"What is it?" Harry asked.   
  
"Bellatrix LeStrange is..."   
  
Max paused as Harry's heart rate increased dramatically at the mention of the witch's name. A flood of thoughts entered his mind, and he desperately tried to conceal them from Max.   
  
"She's dead." Max continued with a curious look on his face.   
  
"Oh." Harry said. "That's...too bad."   
  
"Yes, isn't it?"   
  
"How did it happen?" Harry asked anxiously.   
  
"We're not sure. The Death Eaters sent us a little note. I'll spare you the details, but it included a rather graphic image and a very serious threat about revenge."   
  
"Oh. I see. So they think the Order did it?"   
  
"Apparently."   
  
"Did they?"   
  
"I don't know," Max said, his brown eyes boring into Harry's very soul, "you tell me."   
  
Harry sat silently for a moment, thinking about what to say next. "How much do you know?" Harry asked seriously.   
  
"All I know is that you are very guilty about something. I can only assume that you already knew about LeStrange's untimely demise."   
  
"I never was any good at Occlumency." Harry sighed.   
  
"Actually, your Legilimency studies have improved your Occlumency talents quite a bit as well. The two skills are very closely related, you know. Of course, I've been teaching you the mind-arts for months now, so I have detailed knowledge about what goes on in your head. I admit that it's an unfair advantage, but a useful one."   
  
Harry said nothing.   
  
"I don't need to know what happened, Harry." Max continued. "I just need to know if it is going to affect your ability to do what you need to do."   
  
"I'm fine." Harry said simply.   
  
"Good. However, if you ever need to talk about it, I am always available. So is Dumbledore."   
  
"He wouldn't understand."   
  
"You'd be surprised, Harry. Well, we need to get started on today's lesson."   
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Max wasn't going to press the issue further.   
  
"Do you recall the best times to attempt Legilimency on your target?" Max asked.   
  
"Well, when they're asleep, or when they're distracted or focusing on something else other than protecting their thoughts."   
  
"Exactly." Max confirmed. "I'm sure that Voldemort's carefully guarding his thoughts these days. At some point though, he will need to focus on something. There are plenty of spells that require intense concentration. Voldemort, being the powerful wizard that he is, probably uses these kinds of spells regularly. When he does, his guard will be down."   
  
"And that's where I come in."   
  
"Yes. Voldemort did the same to you, sending thoughts to you at your weakest point. You don't cast the kind of spells he does though, so he has to get you when you're sleeping. We could try to do the same to him, but as far as we can tell...he doesn't sleep. Ever."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yes, really. So what we need you to do Harry, is go into a kind of scanning mode. You'll be periodically attempting a light connection, gauging Voldemort's defenses at all times. I call it 'pinging'. Hopefully, we'll get lucky and you can catch him at just the right moment."   
  
"I'm sure he'll have something pleasant for me to see." Harry replied sarcastically.   
  
"Yes, it'll probably be disturbing, but _any_ hints on his location or his plans will be extremely valuable to us."   
  
"So what do I have to do?"   
  
"Well, you know all about making mind connections at this point, but you're still not strong enough to scan someone continuously. It'll take some effort, but I think the strange connection you and Voldemort share will make it at least possible."   
  
Harry spent the next hour constantly attempting to get any mental impressions from Voldemort. He wasn't having any success.   
  
"My head hurts." Harry finally said.   
  
"Keep going." Max replied sternly.   
  
Harry continued the task for another hour, without any success. Max finally released him, but told him to keep trying every hour.   
  
Before heading back to the dorms, Harry decided to visit Cho in the infirmary. He wasn't looking forward to it really, but he was concerned about her. He decided to deal with the awkwardness of the situation and make sure she was okay.   
  
He found her near the rear of the infirmary, her bed surrounded by cards and flowers, including a set of roses that Harry was certain were from Michael Corner.   
  
"Hi, Cho."   
  
"Oh, hey Harry." Cho responded.   
  
"How are you feeling?"   
  
"I'm okay. The fingers will be fine. I don't know if my pride will heal so easily though."   
  
"Don't feel bad. I hear it happens a lot." Harry said.   
  
"I'm just no good at apparition, Harry. This is my second time taking this stupid course and I'm _still_ splinching. It's not fair."   
  
"We're all bad at something, Cho."   
  
"Not you."   
  
"Even me." Harry insisted. "For example, I'm horrible at relationships."   
  
"I guess you have a point." Cho laughed.   
  
Harry put on his best fake smile. He was just joking, he hadn't expected Cho to agree with him.   
  
"It wasn't _really_ your fault." Cho continued. "We just weren't compatible. I'm sure you'll find the right person, Harry. Maybe you already have and you don't even realize it yet."   
  
"Maybe." Harry replied. He didn't really believe it was true though. There was no room in his life for "the right person". He couldn't afford to put another potential captive on Voldemort's list.   
  
Besides that, he _knew_ their breakup wasn't his fault. Cho didn't seem to see it that way though.   
  
"Well I guess I should get going before Madam Pomfrey comes in here and kicks me out."   
  
"Yeah, she's a tough one." Cho warned. "She put Michael out earlier with a nasty little spell."   
  
Harry gave Cho a long last glance. She was still a very pretty girl, even after spending a whole day in an infirmary with bandages around her hand. The butterflies were gone though. She wasn't right for him, plain and simple. He could see that now. All the regrets, insecurities, and reservations he had about breaking up with her were going to be gone once he left this room.   
  
"See you later, Cho." Harry said as he waved goodbye.   
  
"See you Harry. Thanks for stopping by."   
  
As he went to bed that night Harry found that he was quite relaxed, as if a weight he had forgotten he had been carrying had suddenly been lifted.   
  


*** 

  
  
The rest of the week flew by for Harry. His life was beginning to become a blur of various events. Classes, Legilimency lessons, homework, and Quidditch practice all took their toll on him. Friday brought some relief for everyone though. It was the final weekend for campaigning for the Minister of Magic position, and the candidates were having a final public debate. All of the Weasleys were attending, which meant that Harry would be too.   
  
Max brought Harry and his friends to Diagon Alley for the event. The debate was being held at the Daily Prophet office there. The building had a large auditorium that the publication often used for press conferences and inaugurations. The place was already nearly full by the time they arrived. Mrs. Weasley waved to them from her position in the front row. She was wearing a very elegant dress that Harry was certain was new. Seated next to her were Charlie and Bill.   
  
Percy was near the stage as well, talking to a man with a large camera. Harry could see the twins staring daggers at him from across the room.   
  
"Percy is Fudge's Press Secretary now." Ron said. "He'll be floating around during the whole debate telling that photographer just the right angles to avoid so that Fudge's bald spot doesn't show."   
  
The auditorium itself was decked out in political decorations. A magical wind blew through a large British flag that stood proudly behind the three podiums on the stage.   
  
"Why are there only three podiums?" Harry asked. "I thought there were four candidates."   
  
"Mafalda Hopkirk dropped out at the last minute." Hermione said, sporting her "Weasley for Minister" hat and looking quite comfortable with Ron's arm slung around her shoulders. "She's endorsed Mr. Weasley. If the debate goes well, he's sure to win. Especially with you here."   
  
"What do I have to do with it?" Harry asked.   
  
"Well, it's pretty well known at this point that you're close to the Weasleys." Hermione continued. "The support of The-Boy-Who-Lived means quite a lot."   
  
"More than you can imagine." Ron added with a wide grin.   
  
The panelists for the debate sat at a desk at the foot of the stage. Madam Bones was there, looking rather stately. To Harry's surprise, Rita Skeeter was there as well.   
  
"What's she doing here?" Ginny asked with a frown.   
  
"She's representing the journalists." Hermione answered. "I talked to her earlier, she said she'll keep it clean. She'd better."   
  
"Well, I have to leave you guys for now." Max said to them. "Moody wants me on security detail. Fudge wouldn't allow Aurors in here, something about it making him look frightened. Idiot."   
  
Max left them and took up a position near one of the exits. Shortly afterwards, the three candidates entered the room to a round of applause.   
  
"Well, I think we're ready to get started." Rita Skeeter said through a magical voice amplifier. "We'll start with some questions about the overall approach that each candidate would take to solve our current crisis with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."   
  
"Mr. Satchel, if you were elected, what would be your primary goal?"   
  
"I propose a shift in the way we think of our education in the Dark Arts." The smarmy wizard said slowly. "For far too long we have cowered in fear at the very mention of the Dark Arts. This phobia has created a gap in our knowledge of magic. We still do not even know the source of the Dark Lord's great power. I propose that we improve our understanding of the Dark Arts, and remove the stigma attached to them. Only then can we face this evil on equal footing."   
  
"Is he insane?" Hermione said rather loudly, obviously not caring who heard her.   
  
"That's the only explanation I can think of." Ron added.   
  
Harry certainly agreed, but there were many in the audience who seemed to be in support of Satchel's idea.   
  
"Thank you Mr. Satchel." Madam Bones concluded.   
  
Rita Skeeter spoke up next. "Mr. Weasley, you've served for quite some time as an official in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. How do you think that your experience in this field qualifies you as Minister of Magic?"   
  
"Muggles have a lot to teach us, I think. They've managed quite well without magic. In fact, in many ways they have surpassed us. Sometimes I think that our magic has made us complacent and arrogant. We don't have to work as hard as they do to solve our problems. As a result, there's not a lot about our society that has changed in the last few centuries. Look at how much the Muggles have progressed since the second World War. A war that they won by themselves, I might add. A war that threatened even us, a threat even greater than Grindelwald. In comparison, look how little we have changed since then. The same circumstances that allowed Grindelwald to steal power still exist, which is why the current Dark Lord exists today. My studies of Muggle society have taught me much, but if I could pick the most important lesson I've learned in studying Muggles it is this: those who do not adapt, do not succeed."   
  
Satchel interrupted with a rude snort. "And why haven't these 'progressive' Muggles been able to keep the Dark Lord from attacking them?"   
  
"Because they're not sure exactly _who_ is attacking them. Voldemort has never revealed himself to them, instead he works through his Death Eaters. The Dark Lord has gained power because _others_ support his agenda. The only reason he has targeted Muggles and Muggle-borns is as bait to attract the kind of callous and ruthless people he needs. Without his followers he is little more than a common thug. He uses our fears and prejudices to his advantage. While I still feel that our existence must be hidden from non-magic users for the time being, I believe that our attitudes towards them must change. The last thing we want is for them to believe that we're all like Voldemort. We may have magic, but if they feel threatened they can unleash frightening power that we can only dream of. Let's not forget how that Second War ended."   
  
"Thank you Mr. Weasley. Minister Fudge, your thoughts?"   
  
Fudge looked a little nervous. "Ahem. I think we should increase our Auror ranks. I propose an active recruitment process to develop the Department of Magical Law Enforcement into a force that can battle the Death Eaters. Our research indicates that there are fewer Death Eaters than we initially thought. We should be able to easily defeat them with superior numbers of well trained..."   
  
"DEATH TO THE BLOOD-TRAITORS!!"   
  
The scream came from the rear of the crowd. Harry barely had enough time to turn his head before several metallic darts sped towards Mr. Weasley...   
  
_Incendio!_   
  
Percy, standing just a few feet away from Mr. Weasley, had seen the attacker just in time and jumped in front of his father and destroyed the darts. Mr. Weasley reacted immediately and pulled his son to the ground to avoid any further attacks.   
  
"A hit wizard!" someone in the crowd yelled. The effect was immediate, most of the crowd scrambled for the nearest exits, including the assassin. The few members of the Order doing security in the crowd tried to chase after him, but they were swarmed by the panicking citizens.   
  
"No," Ron said in a voice that seemed utterly foreign to Harry, "no you are NOT getting away!!"   
  
Ron took off after the assailant, his long legs carrying him beyond Harry's reach in just a few strides. Ron roughly pushed several people to the floor in his haste to reach the man that tried to kill his father.   
  
"Damn it Ron." Harry cursed to himself as he chased after him. There were others following him, including Lupin, but his superior speed left them trailing behind. Ron was a fairly quick runner as well though, and he had a good head start. Harry was struggling to keep up with him.   
  
Harry just barely caught a glimpse of Ron's red hair far ahead of him as he ran into the night and ducked into an alley, hot on the heels of the attacker. Harry spotted an opening in an old fence ahead of him that appeared to lead to a short-cut. He squeezed through the rickety fence, hoping to cut the assassin off.   
  
Unfortunately, Harry's shortcut ended up being quite long. There were several obstacles that Harry had to go around before he finally caught up with Ron, who at this point was in a heated duel with the assassin.   
  
_"Crucio!"_   
  
_"Protego!"_   
  
_"Expelliarmus!"_   
  
Ron's spell hit the would-be assassin, but he wasn't hindered at all. He closed in on Ron and knocked his wand out of his hand. Ron tried to retrieve it, but the hit-wizard caught him from behind and quickly gripped him in a lethal choke hold.   
  
Most people would have been in a bad way at that point, getting strangled by a trained killer, but Ron had spent his entire life in a house full of rowdy (and sometimes cruel) older brothers. He knew how to defend himself.   
  
Ron forcefully wrested himself from the hit-wizard's grip, using his height as an advantage. He twisted the killer's arm around and threw him off balance.   
  
Harry drew his wand and pointed it at the pair of battling men, but he dared not cast a spell with Ron so close. At this range Harry could see who the young man was. It was Montague, the former Slytherin Quidditch captain. The twins had stuffed him into a Vanishing Cabinet last year.   
  
Ron stood his ground, his fists raised. "Come on you punk, let's settle this."   
  
"Filthy Weasley, you're out of your league!" Montague accepted the challenge and charged at Ron. Ron stopped him with a quick jab to the face, using his greater reach as an advantage. Montague retaliated with a swift kick at Ron's knee, but Ron ignored the pain and brought a crushing blow to Montague's chin that splayed him on the ground.   
  
"Serves you right you bastard! You should know by now, DON'T EVER MESS WITH A WEASLEY!!!" Ron shouted as he began pummeling the young Death Eater on the pavement.   
  
Harry ran over to him. "Ron, he's out cold. Let him up!"   
  
"Filthy Death Eater deserves worse than a good beating." Ron yelled as he began to grind Montague's face into the street.   
  
"He's barely older than us, Ron." Harry said pleadingly as he pulled Ron off of Montague.   
  
"Should it matter?" Ron yelled. "He tried to kill my dad! If it hadn't been for Percy...wow, Percy. I'm glad he finally remembered where he came from."   
  
"We should get back." Harry said. As he was saying that, Lupin, Tonks, Mundungus Fletcher, and the rest of the Order members that had chased after them appeared.   
  
"Well, it looks like the situation is well in hand." Lupin said, panting.   
  
"Yeah, I took care of him." Ron beamed.   
  
"You two should get out of here. We think there's some more Death Eaters around waiting to take advantage of the situation. Get back to the Daily Prophet."   
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Ron protested. "This is my catch, I want to bring him in."   
  
Lupin shook his head and sighed. "Fine. You can stay with us while we wrap this guy up and figure out what else they're planning. Harry, you go back with Tonks and Mundungus. No arguments."   
  
Harry did as he was told and and left the scene. "Didn't know Ron had it in him." Tonks said as she led Harry back to the Daily Prophet.   
  
"There's a lot people don't know about him." Harry replied.   
  
They got back to the Prophet office in a few minutes. There was a crowd of Aurors at the scene now, questioning people and securing a perimeter. Shacklebolt made sure they got past the guards and back into the auditorium to check on Mr. Weasley.   
  
The auditorium had emptied except for a large crowd of people on the stage. As soon as Harry entered the room, he knew something was wrong...   
  
People were crying.   
  
"Harry, stop." Max said as he rushed to him.   
  
"Why? What happened?"   
  
"Where's Ron?" Max asked.   
  
"He's with Lupin and the others. He caught the guy. What's going on?"   
  
Max looked sick. "It's Percy."   
  
Harry slipped past Max and ran to the small crowd on the stage. Lying there, in his father's arms, was Percy. His body was limp, and his skin was turned a horrible yellowish color.   
  
"He missed one of the darts." Max whispered solemnly behind Harry. "They were filled with acromantula venom by the look of it. It's a very fast acting poison. There was nothing we could do."   
  
Harry stood in shock, speechless. Mr. Weasley's emotions were written all over his tear-streaked face. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing heavily in Fred's arms. Harry's heart went out to her. Her greatest fear had become a reality.   
  
"Harry...Ron." Max said with urgency. "Someone has to-"   
  
"I'll tell him." Harry insisted, dreading the task but knowing that it would be best for Ron to hear it from him.   
  
"Are you sure?" Max asked.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
Harry went back outside, still in shock. Percy hadn't exactly been Harry's best friend, but he was a Weasley. That made him practically part of Harry's extended family, a family that was steadily getting smaller.   
  
A few minutes later Ron returned, slightly limping from the kick he had received to his knee. He was obviously still excited about his single-handed defeat of the Death Eater. "Wait until Dad hears about this!!"   
  
"Ron, wait. You can't go in." Harry said to him, trying to summon the strength he needed.   
  
"What? Why not? What's wrong? What I miss?"   
  
Voldemort, Death Eaters, murderous centaurs, Dementors...nothing Harry had ever faced in his life compared to what he was about to do now, the pain he was about to cause to the most important person in his life.   
  
"Ron, Percy didn't block one of the darts. It was poisoned."   
  
"What are you talking about, Harry?"   
  
"I'm sorry, Ron."   
  
"Where is he?" Ron said, stepping forward.   
  
"Ron, no." Harry said firmly as he grabbed Ron and pushed him back.   
  
"Let me go, Harry!! I want to see him, damn it!!"   
  
"No Ron, no you don't."   
  
"Harry...he's not...dead, is he?"   
  
"I'm sorry Ron." Harry repeated.   
  
Ron lost it then. He let out a yell that could be heard all over Diagon Alley. It was full of a mixture of anger and sorrow and frustration...and hate.   
  
*******************************************************   
  
Author's notes:   
  
Alright, finally it's out! It's not my best (in fact, i'd call it one of my worst), but I had to get something out before you all lynched me. I've been EXTREMELY busy. I'm trying to get these chapters out quick, but it's tough.   
  



	19. Revelation

Disclaimer: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling and are being used without permission. No attempt has been made to copyright this work. This novel is purely for the entertainment of the author and readers and is not being used for profit of any sort.   
  
**Author's note:**  
Hello again everyone. It's been months, I know. I feel I owe you all an explanation, so here it is:   
A. I've been really tied up with work. I freelance, so not only do I have to do the work, I have to bid for it too. That's a time consuming and sometimes nerve-wracking process.   
B. I really lost touch with the story. I needed to step away from it for a while.   
C. Final Fantasy XI came out, and I admit, I find the more interactive nature of that hobby to be much more relaxing than writing.   
  
With all that said, here's the new chapter. You'll probably have to go back and re-read some of the story to catch up. I'm not saying that updates will be more frequent from now on, but I don't plan to go months without updating again.   
  


**CHAPTER NINETEEN**   
  
THE REVELATION

  
  
News of the attack at the debate spread quickly. The Daily Prophet wasted no time in getting a special edition out the next morning. To their credit, Percy's murder was treated with respect and dignity. Harry didn't bother to read any of it, but Hermione gave him the gist of things.   
  
Percy's funeral took place a few days later in the same spot that Madam Rosmerta had been buried in. It was a place Harry was becoming all too familiar with.   
  
The Weasleys had chosen to keep the service small and private. The pain they were going through was already bad enough without outsiders intruding. Mr. Weasley had a very difficult time maintaining his campaign for Minister of Magic while dealing with this new tragedy. His most difficult task though was comforting his distraught wife. Harry had never seen her so sad.   
  
Harry didn't really remember much of the funeral. It was all a blur to him. It was like he had mentally shut himself down so he could make it through it. He found it far too difficult to watch the family that loved him so much go through this pain, a pain that he could do nothing about.   
  
He felt helpless. He felt miserable. But most of all, he was angry. Angry at Voldemort, angry at the Death Eaters, and angry at himself for not being able to stop it all from happening.   
  
Harry's anger paled in comparison to Ron's. His feelings were plainly written on his face throughout the service. He hardly said a word to anyone, and spent much of the day with his fists balled tightly.   
  
  
  
The family returned to The Burrow after the funeral. They found many cards and flowers there from families all across Britain. It seemed like everyone shared the Weasleys' grief. The Burrow was a quiet and somber place on this day, it was much different than the joyful energy Harry usually experienced there.   
  
No one said much. The twins were uncharacteristically quiet. Bill and Charlie, being the oldest children, did their best to keep everyone's spirits up. They offered half-hearted smiles and comforting hugs to their siblings and parents, but Harry could tell things weren't going to get better any time soon.   
  
Hermione had stopped by for a moment to show her support. Her presence seemed to pick up Ginny's spirits considerably.   
  
Ron, however, was nowhere to be seen.   
  
After a bit of searching, Harry found him heading towards his room.   
  
"Ron? Are you-"   
  
"No, I'm not." Ron replied simply as he closed the door.   
  
That was the final straw for Harry. The situation was driving him crazy, and it was clear he couldn't do much to help. When Lupin arrived later in the day to check up on the Weasleys, Harry bid them farewell and returned to Hogwarts with him.   
  
Harry returned to a very different Hogwarts. The student population had decreased dramatically. Many parents were now too frightened to send their children away to school. Dumbledore had left Professor McGonagall in charge while he was away for what he had called "a mission of utmost importance". Professor McGonagall used all of her considerable abilities to keep things calm at the school, but there was no denying that things were not the same.   
  
Harry wondered if they ever would be again.   
  
Part of McGonnall's attempt to keep order at Hogwarts was to maintain the Quidditch schedule. The Gryffindors were scheduled to play the Ravenclaw team next. Ron's absence left Harry to take control of the Gryffindor team. Today would be their first practice as a team without their captain. It wasn't something Harry was looking forward to. He had worked with Professor McGonnagall to find some emergency replacements for Ron and Ginny. They had decided to add a third year named David Govins as the temporary Keeper, and Seamus had volunteered to take over Chaser duties (although everyone was a bit uncertain about his skills).   
  
All these events of the past few days were running through Harry's head as he trudged to the Quidditch pitch in the icy January air.   
  
He was quite surprised to see Ginny Weasley already there.   
  
"I thought you would be at home." Harry said, confused.   
  
"I needed to get out of there." Ginny said gloomily. "I need to _do_ something, or I'll go crazy. I need this, Harry."   
  
"Alright." Harry simply said. He could tell by the look in her eyes that there was no use in arguing.   
  
The practice was not their best, but not their worst either. David did fairly well as a Keeper, but he was much shorter than Ron and couldn't stretch for the shots as well. The practice did at least give Harry the chance to forget his troubles for a time, and Ginny seemed to be feeling a lot better too. Hermione was there in the stands, adding her support as always. She spent most of the practice brooding over Harry's large apparition book though. Harry had been more than glad to lend it to her, she could use a distraction or two.   
  
After practice Harry spent his evening alone in the Gryffindor common room with a cup of hot cocoa. As he usually did these days, he spent his idle moments attempting to make a weak mental connection with Voldemort with his Legilimency skills. It was a practice that Harry had gotten used to, but he had never had any results. As Harry began to feel a familiar twitch in his scar though, he knew that he had finally hit his mark.   
  
Harry could feel a strange presence in the quiet room now, as if there were someone else there with him. His vision slowly faded, and for a moment he thought that he had fallen asleep...   
  
Until he saw them...the ghosts.   
  
There were dozens of them. Ghastly creatures dispersed throughout a large, stony room. Harry realized that it was the same room he had been to when he apparated for the first time.   
  
That same room, with those same deformed and frightening ghosts. There was something new this time though. From his new vantage point, Harry could see an old dusty mirror. In that mirror he saw a face that could be not mistaken for any other...   
  
Voldemort!   
  
Harry opened his eyes in shock. He found a very frightened looking Hermione clutching his arm.   
  
"Harry, what's wrong? You were screaming!"   
  
"I saw it! I SAW it!"   
  
"Saw what?!?" Hermione said with fear in her voice.   
  
"The ROOM! He was in it!"   
  
"Harry, what room?"   
  
At this point Harry realized that he hadn't shared his encounters with the haunted room with his friends. Max and Dumbledore had insisted that he keep it all secret, but he knew that inquisitive Hermione would not be satisfied until he explained his behaviour. "Er, well...you see it's like this..."   
  
Hermione sat in a kind of horrified silence as Harry recounted the story of the ghost filled room and his Legilimency tasks. When he was done, Hermione seemed to be a bit paler. "Oh...Harry." Hermione said quietly when Harry had finished. "That's...kind of...scary"   
  
"You can't imagine how scary it really is." Harry responded. "I mean...I still don't understand how I got to that place."   
  
"Wait!" Hermione shouted suddenly. "Don't you remember chapter 11 of the apparition book?"   
  
"A little." Harry replied with uncertainty. "That was the chapter on erroneous apparition test cases, right?. It seemed kind of disturbing with all the pictures of splinching. I just skimmed through it"   
  
Hermione dug through her bag and found the large white Apparition book. "It's here, this must be it. Take a look."   
  
Harry carefully read the page that Hermione had selected for him.   
  
_"There have been cases (though extremely rare) of one person being able to instinctively apparate to the location of another. There is a well documented case of a lost infant who somehow apparated to his mother when he realized his predicament. There are also some cases of twins and triplets having their apparitions 'hijacked' when they apparate at the exact same moment. In other words, one or two of the other siblings may be pulled to the location of their other sibling instead of their desired apparition point. These oddities of apparition are rare and require very specific circumstances, but their existence hints at how strong mental and emotional connections can possibly affect apparition results."_   
  
Harry sat back in his chair, stunned. How could it be possible that the dark figure he had seen in the room was Voldemort? Did their mental connection somehow lead Harry to him? If that was true then...   
  
Could Voldemort do the same?   
  
That prospect didn't scare Harry very much. It seemed like it was a fluke that both he and Voldemort had apparated at exactly the same time. Harry wasn't too worried about it happening accidentally again. The real question was, what was Voldemort doing in that ghostly place?   
  
"You should go talk to Max." Hermione urged.   
  
"I know, but he's going to make me do some new complicated Legilimency thing. I just know it."   
  
"Well, at least you're proficient at it. There are plenty of students here that would kill to be a full-fledged Legilimens at your age."   
  
"You aren't jealous, are you Hermione?" Harry questioned with a smirk.   
  
"No! Well, a little...I guess." Hermione admitted as she looked away.   
  
"Don't be, it's not that great."   
  
Hermione cast a Harry a very doubtful look.   
  
"Alright," Harry admitted, "it is kind of wicked. But the headaches are killer, and sometimes you see some pretty bad stuff."   
  
"You wouldn't happen to have any idea what's going on in Ron's head, would you?" Hermione asked.   
  
"We've agreed that I won't pry. I don't think I would want to anyway."   
  
There was an awkward silence then, as if neither of the two friends knew exactly how to continue. Harry eventually decided to break the pause.   
  
"Have you talked to Ron recently?"   
  
Hermione merely shook her head.   
  
"He won't write back to me." Harry continued. "Not a single word. Ginny said he spends most of his time in his room these days."   
  
"That's true, when I last visited the Weasleys he wouldn't even come out."   
  
"Not even for you?" Harry said, shocked.   
  
Hermione shook her head again.   
  
"That's not a good sign." Harry sighed.   
  
"This is the way Ron has chosen to deal with this." Hermione replied. "He's afraid, Harry. He's afraid that he could lose someone else, just like you are. But instead of bringing everyone closer to him and protecting them, like you do, Ron is pushing everyone away. I suppose he thinks that will lessen the blow if someone else really does go."   
  
"That might not be a bad strategy." Harry remarked.   
  
"Maybe not, but can you really enjoy life when you cut yourself off from everyone you love?"   
  
"I guess you're right." Harry admitted. "You should talk to him. He'll listen to you."   
  
Hermione shook her head again. "He won't let me in this time Harry. His stubborn pride won't let him admit any weakness to his girlfriend."   
  
"I have no idea what to say to him."   
  
"You'll find the right words, Harry." Hermione said as she embraced Harry in a reassuring hug. "I don't think anyone else can right now."   
  
The two friends stood in that embrace for a while, giving each the strength they would need to help their best friend through his troubles. It felt very right to Harry...almost...too right.   
  
"Well, I should go see Max now." Harry finally said as he reluctantly pulled away.   
  
"Good. I'm sure he'll know what to do."   
  
It was getting late now, and Filch would no doubt be prowling the halls for easy prey. Harry put on his Invisibility cloak and headed towards Max's classroom as quickly as he could. He found the young professor there, as he usually was at this hour, grading exams.   
  
Harry took off his cloak once he was in the room. "I really need to get one of those." Max commented with a smile that disappeared when he saw the serious look on Harry's face. "What's wrong?"   
  
"I saw it."   
  
"Saw what?"   
  
"The room, he was in the room. The one I apparated to by mistake. He was there. Voldemort."   
  
"Are you sure it was the same place?" Max asked with grave concern.   
  
"No doubt about it." Harry replied. "Then I looked in the Apparition book that Dumbledore gave me, and it said something about people with strong connections being pulled towards each other during apparition. I think that's what happened."   
  
"I'd like to see this book." Max said, his face looking thoughtful. "I need to see this for myself. _Don't_ accio it. That could draw some unwanted attention. Go get it the old fashioned way."   
  
"Alright." Harry said excitedly as he wrapped his cloak around him again and rushed out of the room. His excitement only grew as he ran up to the Gryffindor dorms. Max was going to figure it all out. They were going to find out Voldemort was up to and stop him...   
  
No one else was going to die.   
  
Harry grabbed the book and ran excitedly back to the young professor's office. His momentary happiness dissipated when he saw someone else in the room.   
  
Severus Snape.   
  
"What's _he_ doing here?" Harry demanded.   
  
"I thought it best to get our resident expert on all things Dark in here." Max answered apologetically. "Let me see that book of yours."   
  
Harry took a seat while Max flipped through the book. Somehow he knew exactly what page to turn to.   
  
"Hmmm." the young instructor said as his sharp eyes flew over the text. "This is very interesting. Dumbledore gave you this?"   
  
"Yes." Harry replied.   
  
"That man always did have access to the most interesting research materials. Well, I've briefed Snape on the gist of the situation."   
  
"A most _dangerous_ situation." Snape said icily.   
  
"Yes, well, Voldemort doesn't deal in anything but dangerous situations. Where is that place?" Max asked.   
  
Snape paused for a moment. "I am not sure. It could be any one of the many haunted homes spread throughout Britain. My guess would be that the Dark Lord is attempting some new death-defying magic. He is most likely directly consulting with the dead to learn their secrets."   
  
"I didn't know he was a Necromancer." Max said plainly.   
  
"He was not, but he has obtained the skill recently."   
  
"You didn't bother to tell us that earlier." Harry said accusingly.   
  
"There are many matters that I have to attend to, Potter, and much information that needs to be protected. Sometimes it is best not to volunteer information until the time is right. Then again, I'm sure a troublemaker like you knows all about that."   
  
"Anyways," Max said impatiently, "what do you suggest we _do_ about this situation?"   
  
Snape shot a vicious sneer in Harry's direction. "I suggest we keep him under close observation. I wouldn't doubt that Potter and his two cohorts would try something incredibly stupid with this new ability of his."   
  
"Give me a little more credit than that." Harry retorted.   
  
"I give credit where it is due, Potter, and I owe you none."   
  
"I think it best if we have our own Necromancer working on this case." Max interrupted. "My father, unfortunately, is rather busy with other matters. It would be best to have someone here at Hogwarts anyway."   
  
"What are you getting at, Wiseacre?" Snape questioned.   
  
"Well, I've noticed that Miss Lovegood seems to have the talent..."   
  
"Are you suggesting," Snape sneered, "that I work with a _child_?"   
  
"They're not children anymore, Professor Snape. Far from it, in fact. But yes, that is exactly what I am suggesting. She could be an invaluable asset."   
  
"Pardon me if I don't rush to take the advice of a junior member of the Order. I would like to speak with Professor Dumbledore about this first."   
  
"Have it your way," Max said with a smirk, "but it could be quite some time before he returns. I wouldn't want to be the one to explain to him the reason for the delay."   
  
"Fine, Wiseacre." Snape said icily as he headed towards the door. "I will try to work with the Lovegood girl. If this fails though, the responsibility lies on your head."   
  
"Noted." Max said firmly as the Potions master left.   
  
"I see that I'm not the only one that thinks he's a git." Harry said when Snape had left.   
  
"I do not think that he is a git, we just have a bit of history. Professor Snape and I...have differing opinions on the best ways to teach magic. I will leave it at that." Max said with a crooked smile. "Have you spoken to Ron recently?"   
  
"No." Harry said quietly.   
  
"Really?" Max said with a raised eyebrow. "Hmm. Well if you do, please give me an update. I'd like to know how he's doing."   
  
"Actually," Harry said, "so would I."   
  
Author's notes:   
  
Not the best, but here it is. . I've really missed all of you, i hope you're still around.   
  



	20. Matters of Life and Death

Disclaimer: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling and are being used without permission. No attempt has been made to copyright this work. This novel is purely for the entertainment of the author and readers and is not being used for profit of any sort. 

**Author's note:**

Yes, this is horribly late. Yes, I know I promised a complete novel. Yes, I know you all hate me. 

But here's the next chapter anyways. :) 

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

MATTERS OF LIFE AND DEATH

Harry resolved himself to talk to Ron as soon as possible after his chat with Max. He made arrangements with Max to provide a portkey to The Burrow as soon as classes ended on Friday. 

When Friday finally arrived Harry headed out to visit the Weasleys. He was not sure of what to expect and he certainly didn't know what he was going to say, but he knew that he had to go. 

The Burrow was covered in a thick blanket of snow. The ramshackle house seemed to be straining under the weight of it all, causing various parts of the home to droop. The home that was usually filled with warmth and activity was now silent, and the chill from the cold winter air lingered there like an unwelcome house guest. 

Harry quietly stepped inside The Burrow and found Mrs. Weasley sitting in the kitchen, staring absentmindedly at the various moving pictures of her family. For the first time, Harry noticed that Percy's hand on the Weasley grandfather clock was pointing to "lost". Harry mustered up the strength to speak in the quiet room. "Hello Mrs. Weasley." 

"Hello, Harry." she said quietly with an obviously forced smile. "I wasn't expecting you here." 

"I was just stopping by to see Ron." 

"Well that's good news." said a voice from behind Harry. He turned to see Mr. Weasley there, shaking snow from his boots. 

Arthur Weasley was holding up incredibly well considering the stress he was under. On top of dealing with the loss of his son and the deterioration of his family, he had to continue his campaign for Minister of Magic. Despite his personal troubles, his public appearances had garnered much support for him. 

"Harry, it's good to see you." Mr. Weasley said kindly. "I was wondering when you come to do this." 

Harry understood that Mr. Weasley had figured out a while ago that only Ron's best friend would be able to bring him out of this particular phase in his life. "So was I." 

"He's upstairs." Mr. Weasley said with a tilt of his head. "I hate to see him like this, Harry. Anything you can do is much appreciated." 

Harry walked up the stairs to Ron's room. He drew his wand a cast a counter spell that he knew would get past the spell Ron usually used to lock things. The door opened with a small creaking sound, revealing a room that was oddly neater than Harry expected it to be. Near the back of the room, looking out the window, was Ron. 

"I saw you come in from outside." Ron said plainly. 

"Then you've had some time to think about what you're going to say." Harry replied. 

Ron turned to face Harry. Despite his isolation, he looked rather normal. Harry had expected him to look...well..._not_ normal. 

Ron spoke again. "Everyone did everything they could, and it didn't matter. It didn't matter at all! Anybody can die at any time, for any reason." 

"But you already knew that." Harry replied. 

"Yeah, I knew it...but I wasn't _ready_ for it. I understand that everybody dies, Harry. I understand that nobody is guaranteed to be here tomorrow. That still doesn't make it easier to deal with." 

"It's hard losing the people you care about." Harry added. 

"He was my brother. I didn't just care about him, I loved him. I don't have much to begin with, losing anything that important is pretty rough. It's funny, there's part of me that remembers how he was like when we were younger. Then there's another part of me that remembers how much of an arse he was. To be honest, I had really given up hope for him. But then...then he saved dad." 

Ron paused a moment. He returned to his spot at the window. 

"I just wish I could've had more time to get to really _know_ him." 

Harry knew how Ron felt. It was exactly the way he had felt when Sirius had gone. He also knew how important it was for Ron to get out of this stage. 

"Come on, Ron. you have to snap out of this. Come back to Hogwarts with me." 

"I'm not ready." Ron replied. 

"Ron, please." 

Ron remained silent. 

"My GOD you are stubborn! I can't get through to you. Do I have to beat into your thick skull!?" 

"Leave me alone." 

"I will NOT!" Harry shouted as he gripped Ron firmly by the shoulder. 

"Let me go." Ron said flatly. 

Harry's patience was wearing thin. He wanted to help Ron so much...but he didn't know _how_. 

It was making him angry. 

"Wake up you idiot! You can't just shut yourself away Ron!" 

"I'm going to tell you one more time...let me go." This time Ron's voice carried much more threat in it. 

Before he even knew what he was doing, Harry landed a punch solidly on Ron's cheek. The force of the blow knocked him backwards. 

"Think you can come into my house and beat on me, eh?" Ron replied icily as he rolled up his sleeves. 

"I'm trying to help you," Harry said as he braced himself, "but if I can't convince you to come back I'll drag your sorry tail back to Hogwarts!" 

Harry had barely finished the sentence before Ron launched himself at him. Ron's superior size threw Harry back, and they both fell through the door of the small room. 

"LEAVE ME ALONE, POTTERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ron yelled as Harry grabbed Ron's wrist and jerked it backwards. Ron pulled away, dragging Harry with him. Harry tried to push him away, but he hadn't realized how close they were to the stairs.... 

The two young men fell, tumbling down the staircase. The world was a tumbling whirl for Harry until finally they hit the bottom of the staircase. 

Harry ignored the screaming pain in various parts of his body as he rose to face Ron. 

Ron acted first, throwing a quick jab towards Harry's head. Harry ducked and responded with a punch of his own to Ron's ribs. 

"Boys!! What in Merlin's name are you doing!?!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. 

"NO Molly, let them finish this." Arthur said as he restrained her. 

Harry tried to get the situation back in control. "Ron, I understand what you're going through-" 

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT?!?" Ron shouted. 

"I know _everything_ about it!" Harry yelled as loud as he possibly could as he threw a chair in Ron's direction. 

"NO! No you don't!" Ron responded after he dodged the projectile. "You hardly knew Sirius 2 years! Your parents died when you were a baby. Percy was my brother. He was part of my _whole life_!" 

Ron advanced towards Harry again, seeking a target to unleash his pent up rage upon. Harry was really starting to wonder what the hell he had gotten himself into. 

"You can't stay in your room forever, Ron. You need to work this out!" Harry said to buy himself some time. 

"I can stay wherever I want for as long as I want! Nobody's going to miss Ron Weasley for a little while." 

"Your family needs you, Hermione needs you. I NEED YOU!! Wake up man! You are more than you think you are." 

Ron's grip on Harry loosened. He hung his head, leaning his entire weight on Harry. There was no fight left in him. 

"Why can't you just let me deal with this alone?" Ron whispered. 

"Because I know what it feels like to be alone, and that's not what you need right now. Besides, if you don't come back I might steal your girlfriend from you." 

_"Of all the things to say, WHY did you say that?"_ Harry thought to himself. 

But instead of receiving another punch in the face, Harry got something much more pleasant. 

Ron was laughing. 

The tall Weasley lifted his head and looked directly into Harry's eyes. "Not a chance in hell, mate. Once you go Weasley, you never go back." 

All Harry could do is smile back. 

"Well I am glad that's over!" Mrs. Weasley nearly shouted as she wrested herself away from her husband. "I hope you two got ALL of that out of your systems because that is NEVER going to happen in this house again! Let me look at you...it's a wonder you didn't kill each other. Ron, sit down here and let me have a good look at you. Arthur, take care of Harry and give him a good talking to." 

Everyone did what the suddenly fiery Mrs. Weasley told them. "You put up a pretty good fight there, Harry." Ron said as a bit of blood trickled out of his nose. 

"I'm small, but I'm feisty." Harry replied, hoping that his ribs weren't cracked. 

"That's enough out of you two." Mrs. Weasley admonished. "Arthur, take him outside while I clean up a bit and take care of Ron." 

"Are you alright, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked when out of earshot of his wife.

"Yeah, nothing too serious." Harry replied shakily as Mr. Weasley examined him carefully. 

"Good. I'm glad you were able to get through to Ron. Sometimes...sometimes we men aren't very logical creatures. Sometimes we need a little sense knocked into us. " Arthur Weasley gripped Harry's shoulders firmly. "Thank you." 

"Oh, I don't know if you should be thanking me. I didn't really know what I was doing." 

"Even so, you did exactly what was needed in the situation, as always. Ron seems to be ready to come out of his shell, and even Molly seems to be shaken out of her trance. I also think I should thank you for keeping Ginny occupied with Quidditch. Harry, I've lost a son. I can't tell you how hard that is. These past few years though, I feel that in a way I've also gained a son." 

Harry was shocked at the sentiment. He could tell how much it all meant to him by the emotion in his voice. "Thanks Mr. Weasley." 

"Let's head back to the kitchen." Mr. Weasley encouraged. "There's some pie I'd like to take care of." 

Harry spent the next couple of hours with Ron and his parents, eating pie and laughing about various things. Things seemed so much better, so much brighter. 

But all Harry could think about was the anger...no, the _rage_ he had felt towards Ron. He had never felt that way about Ron before. Sure, Ron was being difficult and all...but his actions certainly weren't anything to make him feel so violent. 

Somehow Harry felt it was something more than teenage hormones at work. 

Ron and Harry returned to Hogwarts that night. It was good to have Ron back in the Gryffindor dorms. He was greeted with a small welcoming party. Hermione and Ginny were especially happy to see him. 

Harry awoke the next morning and immediately looked over to Ron's bed. He was still asleep, limbs sprawled across the bed. Harry was glad to see him there. He hadn't realized how much he had worried about him. Having him back in his life made him feel stronger. 

Strength was something that he would need. NEWTs classes were gearing up for the first leg of the exhausting journey to the end of term exams. Even though it was Saturday, he still had a lot of studying to do. 

Harry took a shower and got dressed. By the time he was out Ron was waking up. 

"Breakfast?" Ron asked sleepily. 

"Ya." Harry replied. 

"You gonna wait for me?" Ron added. 

"Of course." 

Just as Ron was reaching the door he paused. "Hey Harry, about that remark you made about Hermione yesterday..." 

"I was kidding, Ron." Harry said as he looked him straight in the eyes. "I can't say that I haven't noticed that she's...er..._matured_ recently, but other than that there's nothing there." 

"I already knew that, stupid." Ron retorted with a smile as he headed out the door. "I was just going to say it was pretty funny." 

A few minutes later they were headed to the great hall to get some food to fuel their overactive teenage bodies. They weren't surprised to find Hermione already there with her nose in a book. 

"Transformations?" Ron asked as he took a seat next to her. 

"Correct. I've been trying to figure out how to turn you into a teddy bear." she replied. 

"What, I'm not cuddly enough as it is?" Ron asked jokingly. 

"Too bony." Hermione laughed. 

"Oh I see how it is." 

The trio spent the next half or so eating about chatting about random things. Harry didn't really say much though. 

Hermione noticed his silence. "Something the matter Harry?" 

"I have a few things on my mind. Dumbledore's been away for a while." Harry said. 

"He'll probably be back soon." Ron said while twirling a finger through Hermione's hair. "You know he loves us students more than anything else." 

"You're quite right Mr. Weasley." 

Ron was startled and turned suddenly to find the source of the voice. He found Dumbledore staring at him. "Ohhh....hey there Headmaster. It's...good to see you." 

The wizened wizard simply gave him a knowing smile. "I was planning on stopping by Professor Snape's office to see how he and Miss Lovegood were progressing with their little project. Would you three like to join me? Having some friends around may make her feel a bit more at ease." 

The three friends were still a little shocked to have Dumbledore appear so suddenly. Before they really knew what was happening he was ushering them out the door. 

Hermione was the first to speak up on their way to the office. "I don't mean to pry Professor Dumbledore but...might I ask where you went?" 

"All will be revealed in good time." Dumbledore replied nonchalantly. 

Just as the group arrived at the potion master's office they saw Malfoy leaving. 

"Headmaster." the pale young man said with a nod as he passed them. 

"Hmm, he's up to something. I know it." Hermione muttered. 

"He's _always_ up to something." Ron replied. 

Luna was just reaching the door of the office when the group arrived. She still had kept her wand tucked behind her ear, and she still had a rather wild look about her. All things considered though, she looked rather upbeat. They all said their hellos and entered. Snape was inside the office looking a bit confused when they walked in. 

"Can I help you?" he asked with raised eyebrows. 

"We're here for the Necromancy lesson, Professor Snape." Luna said with a little curtsy that Harry was sure was meant to mock the potions master. 

"Ah yes, that." Snape replied with a sigh. "How could I possibly have forgotten that. I've _so_ been looking forward to it. Pardon me while I gather some materials." 

While Snape busied himself with fetching various strage items, Dumbledore took a seat. "So Luna, when did you get this unique ability of yours?" 

"A few years ago." Luna replied with a shrug. "I just really wanted to talk to mum. After I while, I We don't talk anymore though." 

"Interesting." Dumbledore pondered as he scratched his bearded chin. "So, when you could finally speak to her, what did she say to you?" 

"Oh, you know...things." 

"I see." Dumbledore said. "So since then, you've realized that you were able to talk others as well." 

"Yeah, every now and then. There was this time when I was able to talk to this chap in London that had killed himself just so he could become a ghost, but then he got upset when it didn't happen. He was really sad." 

"Crikey, no wonder you're so loony, you've been listening to dead people for most of your life." Ron interjected. 

"It's not _all_ bad." Luna said emphatically. "There's more to death than just the scary creepy stuff. Mum always seemed to be very happy when she would talk to me, and I always felt so much happier when she was around. Come to think of it, maybe that's why she even talked to me at all, to make me feel better." 

"All very interesting." Professor Snape said with a roll of his eyes. "May we get started now?" 

"Oh by all means," Dumbledore said graciously, "don't let us stop you. We are merely here as moral support." 

Professor Snape had gathered a variety of exotic materials. There were incense, a skull, candles, and what Harry thought were strips of tree bark. 

"Alright then, let's get started." Snape said as he handed a pair of incense to Luna. 

Luna sniffed the oddly scented sticks. "What are these for?" 

"Sandlewood incense is a standard material for a seance." Snape replied. 

"I don't need a seance, silly." 

Snape seemed a bit upset. "Young lady, I object to being called _silly_. If you don't need a seance then how, pray tell, do you plan on conjuring up the dead?" 

Luna shrugged. "It just happens. I don't need to do anything special." 

"Why am I here again?" Professor Snape said with his head in his hands. 

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. "You did agree to this, Professor Snape. I would be greatly _disappointed_ in you if you were to retract your offer." 

"That is yet another area of contention." Snape said with an odd look on his face. "My recollection of this 'agreement' seems to differ greatly with Mr. Wiseacre's." 

Harry recalled that Max had said Snape was suffering from some sort of memory loss. He wondered if his condition was getting worse. 

"Perhaps we should just try it Luna's way for a bit." Professor Dumbledore said kindly. 

"As you wish, Headmaster." Snape said earnestly.

Luna sat quietly for a while, looking a bit glassy eyed. Harry and his friends fidgeted impatiently as time went on. Finally, after about 15 minutes Luna suddenly sat up straight in her chair. 

"Uhm...there's a lady." Luna said with her forehead wrinkled in concentration. "A lady named Betty. She died in her sleep...." Luna paused for a long while after she had spoken. 

"Is there something wrong?" Professor Snape asked.

"Betty says she's going to miss her grandson. Kinda sad." 

Snape seemed to be getting impatient. "It is important that you stay detached, Miss Lovegood. If your emotions spill over into the connection between you and the deceased very bad things could happen." 

"Still, I feel bad for her." Luna said quietly.

"Say goodbye to Betty for now." Snape said dismissively. "We need you to find someone that's more inclined to join the Dark Lord." 

"How do I find somebody like that?" Luna asked. 

"It is somewhat difficult to explain." Professor Snape said. "Normal souls wander around in the nether for a while, waiting to move on or trying to understand what has happened to them. Angry, unsettled souls tend to be either overly aggressive or overly shy. You'll have to experiment." 

Luna was quiet for a while, her faced scrunched up in concentration. "Right, I think I found someone." 

"Who?" Snape asked. 

"A gentleman who won't give me his name, says it's 'no business of yours lass'." 

"What else is he saying?" Professor Snape asked anxiously. 

"He says there's a force drawing him somewhere. A voice that says it can make the wrong things right." 

Professor Dumbledore seemed intrigued. "Where is the voice coming from?" 

Luna was silent. 

"Well?" Snape asked with a tone of obvious irritation. 

Luna seemed to snap out of her trance all of a sudden. "Sorry, I'm not getting anything anymore." 

"Well then try again." Snape instructed. 

"It doesn't quite work that way for me." Luna said. "If they stop talking to me they stop talking to me. Sometimes the window of opportunity just isn't there." 

"That is most likely due to your lack of skill in the area." Snape replied curtly. "You need more guided practice." The professor summoned a dusty book with a flick of his wand. "This is a tome that discusses channeling and general necromancy. Read the first four chapters and we will continue this tomorrow." 

"We at least have further confirmation that Voldemort is indeed drawing the dead to him." Dumbledore said as he rose from his chair. "I think this is a very good start. I'm sure Luna will be ready to give it a go again in a couple of days." 

"I look forward to it." Professor Snape said as he cleaned away the materials with a flick of his wand. 

Dumbledore said farewell to the students after they left the potions classroom. Before parting to their different dorms the students chatted a little. 

"It must be odd for you, hearing those strange voices out of nowhere." Harry said to Luna. 

"Yeah, it was kinda weird that day being in front of the Veil. I've never heard so many of them speak to me at once before." 

This prompted Harry to ask a question that had been on his mind. "One thing I don't understand, I was able to hear the voices behind the veil too, but I'm not a necromancer." 

Luna shrugged. "Maybe you were just starting to pick it up, like Voldemort." 

Realization hit Harry like a ton of bricks. "Or maybe...I picked it up _because_ of Voldemort." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Er...nothing." Harry said. He knew that he had to keep the link between he and Voldemort a secret. His mind was whirling at the implications of this new revelation though. Just how strong was the link between them getting? 


	21. Election Day

**Chapter Twenty One**

Election Day 

Though the Death Eaters probably never expected it, Percy's murder had actually helped the Weasley cause. Sympathy for the Weasley family had grown, and the strength of Arthur Weasley's resolve to continue the campaign impressed many. Mr. Weasley's competitors, Minister Fudge and Barnabus Satchel, had also been very respectful and refrained from any personal attacks during their campaigns. 

Election day had finally arrived, only a week after Harry had walked into the Weasley home and shaken things up. The Weasleys were still obviously feeling the loss of Percy, but the stout family was showing every sign of emotional recovery. 

Harry was still learning about the way the Wizarding World handled elections. Apparently, it was customary for the competing candidates and their supporters to meet in one place while the votes were counted. Harry found it odd to put these fierce competitors (some of whom had said some nasty things about their opponents) in one spot. Ron explained to him that the point was to allow the candidates to get their last minute barbs in. It also allowed for some key behind the scenes political deals to take place. The whole thing made for excellent drama, and if there was one thing that Wizards loved, it was drama. 

The Olde Convocation Hall was the location for the event. It was a very old theater just outside of London that Wizards had used for various performances for hundreds of years. A good number of the Hogwarts students and staff had made arrangements to attend the event with their families after classes that day. 

Harry would be attending the event with the Weasley family of course. Hermione was also going to be joining them (Mrs. Weasley practically considered her a member of the family already). After his last class of the day Harry headed down to the main door of the castle to wait for the twins to arrive. He caught a shadowy figure out of the corner his eye just as he reached the door. 

"Malfoy." Harry said. "Skulking around as usual?" 

"Skulking is such a negative term for it." the Slytherin replied flippantly. "I like to think of it as investigating." 

"Do you want something from me?" Harry asked impatiently. 

"Just making sure you've kept quiet about that business a while back. You do remember our agreement?" 

"Yes, although I wish I could forget the whole thing." Harry replied. 

"I could help you with that." Draco said with a coy smile. "As I've said before, I'm fairly handy with memory charms." 

"I think I'll pass on that." Harry replied just as Ron, Ginny and Hermione arrived. 

Draco gave them a distasteful look before heading back down the long hallway towards the Slytherin dorms. Ron gave harry a questioning look but before he could say anything the twins' car pulled up to the castle. 

"Hallo there Harry, ready to see the most glorious day in Weasley history?" one of the twins said with a wide grin. 

"Now I don't want you two fighting back there," the other twin said as Ron and Harry climbed in the back seat after Hermione and Ginny, "else we'll make you walk to London." 

The trip went by pretty fast in the twins' little Mini. The flying car was even faster than the last time Harry had ridden in it. No doubt the duo had performed some upgrades since then. 

The hall itself was expertly hidden near a parking lot. Any Muggles would just see an old warehouse standing there. Harry and his group followed a pair of ushers to the main entrance. In addition to the formally dressed ushers there were a number of other people dressed in a much more utilitarian garb. They were obviously there for security purposes. Harry had heard that Mad-Eye Moody and Max had seen to the security of the gathering. Mad-Eye had hand picked the security team and Max had spent the entire morning installing advanced dark detectors. No one was going to let anything happen on this day. 

Once past the checkpoints, Harry could see the inside of the hall. It was a huge theater, ornately decorated in Victorian style. The walls were adorned with moving portraits of various people that Harry could not identify. The hall was full of of wizards and witches of all ages. Many of them were Weasley supporters wearing "Weasley for Minister" hats. Hermione had apparently made them quite fashionable. There were also a number of people that seemed to frown every time they passed someone wearing one of the hats. Harry guessed they must be Satchel supporters. 

Far in the distance Harry could see the familiar shape of Minister Fudge's bowler hat. The man didn't look very happy at all. Harry could understand why, Voldemort's return had caused many questions to be asked...questions that neither Fudge nor his staff could answer. 

Harry's group met up with the rest of the Weasley's in the area of the hall designated for their candidate. Bill and Charlie were already there along with Mrs. Weasley and a very nervous looking Arthur Weasley. Mrs. Weasley appeared to be calm and stately, seeming to be reserved to whatever fate her husband might meet in this election. Ron was still cautiously optimistic, but the twins seemed to be already thinking of ways that being the Minister's sons could get them out of trouble. 

There was a very large box hung from the high ceiling of the convocation hall with three sets of rolling numbers. It reminded Harry a lot of his old alarm clock at the Dursley's. The odd contraption kept a running total of all the votes in Britain. Minister Fudge's column was increasing rather slowly compared to the other two candidates. At the moment, the numbers were slightly in Mr. Weasley's favor. 

**Very** slightly. 

"Looks like this one is going to be close." Fred said with a silly grin on his face. "I prefer it this way, it makes things so much more exciting." 

"I'm glad someone feels that way." Mr. Weasley remarked. "This is all just making me a nervous wreck." 

Harry spotted Mr. Satchel approaching them from across the room. The slick-haired wizard's face bore it's usual confident smirk. He maneuvered his way next to Arthur Weasley with the subtlety and grace of a cat. 

"Arthur, may I have a quick word with you in private?" he asked quietly. 

Mr. Weasley looked puzzled. "Uhm, alright Barnabus." 

"What's all that about?" Harry asked skeptically as the two men walked off to a secluded corner of the hall. 

"Who knows." Ron replied. 

"I take it you don't care for the Honorable Mr. Satchel." Lupin said to Harry. He had snuck behind them and wrapped Harry in an affectionate hug. 

"I didn't get a very good impression of him at the trial." Harry replied. He could still very vividly recall Satchel's determined defense of Pettigrew's actions. 

"He was doing his job, Harry." Lupin said plainly. "He's a member of the Wizengamot, his job was to find out the facts in an impartial manner. He did that. He argued that Peter was not completely in control of his actions at Hogsmeade, and in a way he was right." 

"So you're okay with the fact that Peter was found not guilty on that charge?" Harry asked. 

"No, I am not." Lupin said firmly. "But I would be much more disturbed if the Wizengamot had not given him a fair trial. We can't allow fear and anger to keep us from doing what's right, Harry. Our sense of right and wrong can't be sacrificed." 

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with _his_ sense of right and wrong." Ron added. 

"There are many who agree with you, Ron." Lupin added. "That's been one of his greatest weaknesses in his campaign. We all know how he feels about the Dark Arts. Regardless, he's very skilled in politics and he is well connected throughout the wizarding world. He's also not afraid to speak his mind. As much as I hate to say it, he wouldn't make a bad Minister." 

"There's a difference between 'not bad' and 'good'." Hermione stated. 

Lupin smiled. "You are quite right about that Hermione." 

"Has anyone seen Dumbledore?" Harry asked, wondering where the crafty old wizard was. 

"He usually doesn't show up at these things." Lupin answered. "I'm sure you can imagine all the attention he attracts. He tries his best to wash his hands of the whole political business completely." 

The night went on with various conversations and heated political debates amongst the crowd. Mr. Weasley returned from his secretive chat with Satchel looking slightly more confident than he had when he left. 

After a while Harry spied a reporter with an odd device strapped to her chest that looked something like a microphone. When he looked a little closer he could see that it was Rita Skeeter. 

"What's she doing here?" Harry asked to no one in particular. 

"Rita's with the Wizard Wireless now." George replied. "She's moving up in the world I suppose. Now the entire British Wizarding community gets to hear her voice." 

Harry was dismayed to see her heading in their direction. He quickly looked around for an escape route, but there was none to be found. 

"Rita Skeeter here reporting LIVE over the Wizard Wireless. I'm here with esteemed candidate Arthur Weasley and THE BOY WHO LIVED of all people!" 

Harry felt quite annoyed as the frenetic woman turned to him and began to assault him with questions. Harry's opinion of the media was not improving. 

"So Harry, I take it you're giving your endorsement to the Weasley camp." Rita asked. 

"Yes." Harry replied shortly. 

"I'm sure you look forward to the day when you're old enough to participate in the democratic process!" 

"Yes." 

"Any plans for a political future yourself, Mr. Potter?" 

"No." 

"Oh look!" Hermione said in false excitement. "Isn't that the Bulgarian Minister of Magic?" 

Rita jerked her head around so fast Harry was sure she would snap her neck. "Oh it is!! He hardly EVER makes public appearances." With that she ran off to trap her new prey. 

Harry gave a quick smile to Hermione. "Thanks." 

"You are welcome." Hermione said smugly. 

The crowd grew more anxious as the ten o'clock voting deadline drew near. Everyone's eyes were fixated on the vote counting device attached to the ceiling. The numbers kept whirring past quickly. It was going to be a close finish. With just 1 minute to go the numbers were starting to slow a bit, then the large clock in the hall sounded 10 o'clock with an almost deafening gong. 

Satchel was ahead by 997 votes. He had won. 

Half the crowd burst into exuberant cheering while the other half let out a collective sigh of disappointment. Harry suddenly felt quite depressed. 

"Recount?" Harry asked in Hermione's general direction. 

"No need." Hermione said as she shook her head. "Dumbledore created the vote counting spell. It's extremely accurate and tamper proof." 

Harry turned to Ron, expecting him to look distraught, but instead the tall red-head seemed to be lost in thought. 

"Tell me Hermione, did Satchel go to Hogwarts?" Ron asked. 

"Yes." Hermione sighed as she slowly removed her "Weasley for Minister" hat. 

"Slytherin?" Ron continued. 

Hermione suddenly looked thoughtful. "Hufflepuff, actually." 

"Meh, there's still hope for us then." Ron said indifferently. 

The crowd suddenly grew quiet as a stately woman dressed in a green suit with horn-rimmed glasses stepped up to the podium. 

"That's the Elector." Hermione whispered to her friends. "She's the one that grants the new Minister his powers." 

"The polls are closed ladies and gentlemen." the woman said in a smooth voice. 

The Elector drew her wand lightly tapped it onto Minister Satchel's chest. There was a faint blue glow around him, and then the Elector stepped back. 

"Barnabus Satchel is now the Minister of Magic, with all the duties, privileges, and responsibilities of that position." 

Everyone in the crowd provided courteous applause for the new Minister (some more half-heartedly than others) as he approached the main podium for his acceptance speech. Former Minister Fudge offered a weak handshake to his successor before disappearing into the crowd. 

"Thank you, thank you." Minister Satchel stated in a well-rehearsed tone. "I must say that the past few hours have been the most exciting of my life. I'd like to thank everyone who gave me their support." "This was a very close election for us. Indeed, that is how it should be. I would be worried if anyone, including myself, had won this election in a land slide. We are faced with difficult times, and there are difficult decisions for us all to make. Can we rightfully decide upon one person to protect all of our interests? The people have spoken...That is why I am quite happy to announce that I have offered Arthur Weasley the position of Head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, and he has graciously accepted." 

"So that's what that was all about. Clever." Hermione stated quietly in the shocked silence that followed the announcement. 

"Congratulations, Arthur." Lupin said with a handshake. "Although they aren't quite the congratulations I was expecting to give." 

"Thank you." Mr Weasley said. 

"Speech, speech!" the crowd called out. 

Mr. Weasley made his way to the podium (he was forced onto it more accurately) looking a bit nervous, but smiling nonetheless. 

"Well, a year ago if you had told me I would be running for Minister of Magic I would have called you insane." Mr. Weasley said, blushing. "However, trying times can demand the most unexpected actions from us. In light of all that was occurring in the wizarding world, I felt it right for there to be a candidate that represented the true interests of the ordinary citizen. I spent most of my career studying Muggles because I felt they had much to teach us about perserverance, resourcefulness, and most importantly...adaptation. If nothing else, I hope that my campaign was successful in sharing what I have learned with all of you." 

As soon as Arthur Weasley stepped off the podium Rita Skeeter was in his face. 

"So, Mr. Weasley...or Department Head Weasley as I should say, how do you feel at this moment." 

"Well, I have to say I'm quite flabbergasted at the moment." Mister Weasley replied sheepishly. "I really don't know what to say besides...thank you. Thank you to everyone who voted for me. Thank you for your confidence in me." 

"And there you have it ladies and gentlemen." Rita said excitedly into her microphone thing. "Arthur Weasley, humble as always!" 

"I don't think I've seen you this happy in a while." Harry said to Ron as he munched on a finger sandwich from the buffet. 

"I don't think I've ever _been_ this happy. Ever!" Ron replied jubilantly. His initial indifference towards the election results had transformed into a kind of giddyness. "It's not the top job, but it sure beats where he was before. Still, I'm not quite sure I like that my dad's all chummy with Satchel now." 

"It's politics, Ron." Hermione interjected. "With your father in such an important position Satchel can get the support of the people that didn't vote him. I'd also wager a guess that Satchel is expecting more Death Eater attacks. Who better to hide all that from Muggles than a man who has spent most of his life studying them?" 

"Still don't like it." Ron said, smiling. "But I can live with it as long as I know there's a good man there to keep things in order." 

"I second that!" Harry said enthusiastically. For the first time in a long while, he felt that things weren't going so bad after all. 

Author's notes: 

Sorry it took so long for another update, but work does come before fanfiction.- 

Special thanks to all my longtime readers (mithrandir, Steph P, SarahLupin, oopmaster, AgentJ, Quoththe Raven, and many others) for sticking around for so long. I promise that the end IS coming. 


End file.
